Transformed
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: This is a rewrite of my story 'The Transformers Kids' where the story remains focused on all three kids, not just Alexis. If you've read the original, you'll recognise the first few chapters, but after that it's new. Anyway, the three kids are living with the Autobots but when a plot by Sideways goes wrong, they were forced to adapt in ways they didn't think possible.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note __This is my second story rewrite of the Transformer Kids, with the first one 'Armada Adventures' keeping the kids as kids. In this story, they become Transformers but unlike the original story, the focus is going to remain on all three kids. _

_This particular chapter was originally edited by Nocturne no Kitsune who redid the first four chapters. Unfortunately, his laptop crashed quite a while ago and sadly, I haven't heard from him since then. But now I've got a co author for this story and I'll let you know when the story diverts from the original._

_This was the first transformer story I ever wrote and I'm glad that people have liked it._

_I need chapter names, so if anyone has any suggestions, please give them to me._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just letting my imagination run wild._

_Enjoy and please review._

_Chapter One_

It was another day, and another battle. It was mid-afternoon and a yellow sun blazed overhead, baking the parched earth. The red, almost Martian landscape was normally filled with the quite sounds of desert life with the exception of the occasional Coyote or Bug making themselves known. But today, the rocky plains rang with the sound of laser blasts and explosions as two separate forces traded blows.

There were two sides to this conflict, both refusing to surrender their ground to the other. Both sides had a single, identical goal. That goal was to locate and retrieve a nearby Minicon at any cost before the opposing force did.

This was actually the first battle in a long time, nearly two earth weeks, since the Autobots and the Decepticons last traded blows. The wait for a Minicon to reveal itself had set both forces on edge, every last one of them itching for a fight and the battle was heated.

But none of the realized that they were being watched.

The Watcher in question was high on a nearby bluff and shielded by shadows, surveying the scene below him. SideWays smiled beneath his face mask, his optics glinting with some unknown emotion. He had not been observing the battle for long, but he already knew that neither side had been able to find the minicon yet.

Overhead, both Jetfire and StarScream soared through the cloudless blue sky in a intense dogfight with guns blazing as they tried to outmanoeuvre the other. But it was easy to tell that for as intense as it was, both were holding back from a full engagement. They were waiting for a signal by their respective searchers Hotshot and Cyclonus. Once one of the two found the Minicon, it was their job to retrieve it.

Elsewhere, both searchers in question sped through the Utah Badlands. A place where samples of the most ancient stones in the world were found.

An appropriate place to search for a ancient relic, at least ancient by human standards SideWays mused.

He idly wondered who would be the first to locate the minicon. Not that finding equalled victory mind you, one could only hope it was that easy. Once one side knew, the other was only shortly behind and the fighting would intensify. There was no victory in these fights, not until one side was able to take the minicon back to the safety of their base. But then, it wasn't due to say that the fighting was already starting to get intense as Megatron and Optimus prime squared off.

Optimus Prime and Megatron.

Leaders of the Autobots and Decepticons, both incredibly strong and determined mechs. Two mechs that SideWays both admired and scorned for their respective qualities. Megatron for his ruthlessness and cunning, and how he did not allow sentiment to weaken him. But to Sideways, the way he handled his men was ridiculous, the incident with Starscream the strongest case in point.

That is what he admired about Optimus. The Mech knew how to treat and lead his men, and insure that they were able to function as a well coordinated fighting force. But as lack of sentiment was Megatrons strength, it was Primes weakness. The mech could not seem to learn that mercy had no place on the fields on war.

But never the less, he believed that the Autobots strengths would win this particular fight. After their break, the Autobots would be pumped full of righteous confidence.

Not that it made a difference. The Decepticons would bounce back and the stalemate this over all conflict had become would continue. And that was _exactly_ what Sideways master desired. The conflict had to go on for even longer with power carefully balance. Both sides were evenly matched, with the Autobots possessing the Skyboom Shield and the Decepticons with the StarSabre.

Of course, the Requiem Blaster would undoubtedly speed things up and turn the tide of conflict. But they were still a long way from recovering that weapon. Over all, everything was going well and according to plan.

And yet it wasn't.

The Autobots had been doing well lately, too well for too long. The Decepticons needed a boost, they needed to win more battles and minicons. And yet Sideways did not want to help them directly, it was not the time. He needed to cripple the Autobots temporally, enough so they would recover but the Decepticons would have gained some ground in the meantime.

But _how?_

Physically wound then, literally crippling? Long-term injuries can have unpredictable results, and while they would recover eventually they might try something desperate to speed up the process if the Decepticons started to gain too much of a lead.

No, that was not an option.

He needed to cripple them in a way that they would not be able to recover, not until he was ready to _let_ them recover. He also had to go about it in such a way that the Decepticons wouldn't take advantage of the situation and try to wipe the Autobots out.

An exceptional large explosion snapped Sideways from his musings and focused his attention back on the battle. For now, he decided to simply watch the scene unfold before him. He would think of something to remedy the problem later, he always did.

Elsewhere, the same explosion that had disturbed Sideways sent violent vibrations throughout the area causing rocks and boulders to loosen and tumble down on everything in the vicinity. Including, for example, a bright yellow Camero.

The Camero in question whooped, clearly enjoying himself as he raced down a narrow canyon dodging the falling debris. His passengers on the other hand...

His passengers on the other hand chorused out, hanging on tight to whatever they could as they tried not to be knocked about by the wild swerving.

"_Dao_ Man! What was that?!"

"Hotshot, look out for those rocks!"

"Slow down! You're going too fast!"

Hotshot chuckled, actually increasing his speed before replying to his passengers. "Come on Rad, I have to go fast to avoid those Decepticreeps. And for your information Carlos, That was Megatron trying to use his Cannon to blast Optimus and as usual missing. And don't worry so much Alexis, I can handle it. No bunch of rocks is going to slow me of all bots down."

Another loud explosion set more rocks to dislodge and tumble from the canyon walls and rain down on them, prompting Hotshot to use his cannons to blast the larger ones while swerving to avoid the others.

Once they were apparently clear, Hotshot chuckled again, this time with a touch of arrogance. "See? I told ya-_ouch!_" He yelped as the last rock he just blasted ricocheted off the canyon floor to whack on straight on the bonnet.

The yellow car skidded, almost throwing around his passengers even more even as they laughed before straightening out. Hotshot moaned, wishing he could rub the sore spot on his Chassis. "Ow, Ow, _Owwww_."

After she had managed to catch her breath and stop laughing she leaned around the side of the drivers set to look at the dashboard and spoke, a slightly mocking tone in her voice. "You were _saying_ something Hotshot?"

All she got back was half-hearted grumbles, which sparked her and Rad into another laughing fit. Carlos on the other hand, was holding himself white-knuckled and looking a bite pale, being absolutely terrified as how close that rock had been from coming through the window and straight at him.

Once he managed to compose himself, he cast a pointed look at the two in the backseat, speaking in a wounded tone. "Hey Dudes, that that almost hit the windscreen and me. That's _mucho_ not funny."

Both Alexis and Rad continued to laugh despite Carlo's protest. Finally, both calmed down, though Rad was still snickering. "What you worried about Carlos? After all, its _Hotshot_ behind the wheel."

Alexis joined in, snickering as well. "Yeah, our _Hotshot_ driver is too smart for a bunch of rocks."

Just as she said it, Karma came back to bite her. The last rock blasted by Hotshot burst into a dense cloud of pebbles rather than blown clean out of the way, and pelted Hotshots bonnet. The Mech yelped in pain and skidded out of control, spinning wildly on the canyon floor while the kids yelled in a panic. It was actually a miracle that they didn't crash into one of the walls, with how narrow it was.

But it was not the time to count their blessings, as Hotshot collided mid-spin with a large piece of rubble. Momentum lifted Hotshot into the air and on his side, causing the kids to yell even louder as they found gravity suddenly changing.

"_Yea-arrghhh!_" Hotshot ground out as he slide on his side over the bottom of the canyon until he came to a painful stop. The kids on the other hand were alright, if a little unnerved from being tossed about so abruptly. They had been wearing their jumpsuits, so they had been saved from the worst.

They were still slightly shaken after the wild ride, and were painfully aware of how vulnerable they were in this position. But even then, they trusted Hotshot to protect then with his all so they weren't as worried as they could have been.

But still, they would be more comfortable when they were not hanging in their seats. Once they gathered their senses, they carefully undid their seatbelts and climbed out. Letting Hotshot transform and right himself. Once the Mech was righted and sitting, the three kids voiced their concerns for their yellow friend, starting with Carlos. "Hotshot, you ok man? You took a beating there."

But before Hotshot could answer or the other two could voice their own worries, the Mech's Comm. beeped to life and Optimus's voice came through sounding concerned. "Hotshot, what happened? Are you and the kids alright?"

Hotshot tapped his Comm. and groaned out a response. "Yes sir, everything's fine and we're having a great time." He decided that he would rather not elaborate on his little accident.

"Hotshot, we all heard you yelling and a crash. Were you attacked by...," Optimus was suddenly cut off by a grunt, and the sound of clashing metal came over the Comm followed by a voice that was diffidently not Prime'.

"Pay attention when you're fighting me Prime!"

A thud, and the sound of clashing metal before they heard Prime respond. "If you don't mind Megatron, I was enquiring after my men."

"Laughable Prime, I think I warrant a bit more attention than some children," Was the sound of Megatron, his voice smug.

"Hardly. Those kids are worth ten of you Megatron," Optimus said in a calm yet serious voice. "They have been nothing but welcoming and supportive ever since we have come to their world."

There was the sound of grappling and more clashing metal, followed by growling. Both boys grinned at each other and shared a high-five, while Alexis blushed at Optimus's words.

But then Megatron spoke again. "What makes you think I was referring to those human brats you keep as pets Prime?"

"Hey!" said Hotshot indignantly. "Did he just call me a kid?"

Why, yes," Megatron sneered. "I do believe I did. Do you have a problem with that, _child_?"

They heard Megatron chuckling as Hotshot angrily muttered curses. Rad, Carlos and Alexis jaws had dropped but now they were glaring at the Comm. system. They couldn't believe what Megatron had just said.

"I really wonder sometimes how you cope Optimus, with such adolescents masquerading as soldiers," Megatron said with sneering malice.

"Well Megatron," Optimus replied lightly. "You would know as most of those under your command are soldiers who act like children."

There was a fierce snarl from Megatron and they heard him engaging with Optimus before the Comm. link was abruptly cut off. The kids were how grinning at Optimus's words and even Hotshot's grumblings had subsided. His Comm. buzzed and Sideswipe's voice spoke. "Hey bro, did you catch that?"

"Yeah, I heard MegaMoron. But Optimus showed him," replied Hotshot a grin in his voice.

"Yeah I saw. Bro, what's happening your end? We lost sight of you."

"Just a slight setback, nothing I can't handle. We're in the canyon next to the really tall stack."

"Copy that Hotshot, you'd better get moving before Cyclonus or Starscream spot you."

"Alright bro. Anything on the Minicon?"

"Negative, Sideswipe out."

"Alright, Hotshot out," Hotshot released his Comm. and finally managed to get a chance to look himself over.

"Aw man, look at my paint job!" he groaned, looking at the deep scratches and dents in his armour, especially the parts where the paint had been scrapped down to the metal.

Alexis set her hand on the leg of her large friend and smiled. "Never mind Hotshot, we'll get you fixed up back at base," she said soothingly.

"Boy," exclaimed Carlos stretching and glancing around at the ruined canyon walls and ground. "What a mess. Hey Rad, how long have we been out here?"

"I'd say about an hour," replied Rad.

Carlos whistled.

"That Minicon is hidden real good this time, that's for sure," said Hotshot. "But at least the Decepticons haven't found it."

"Yeah, but even if they do find it first, I bet we can beat them to it" said Carlos.

"But that's the thing isn't it?" said Alexis. Everyone looked at her and she continued. "It doesn't matter who finds it, as the other side always finds out and then it becomes a big battle to retrieve it. I think we need to come up with a better strategy."

"You've got a point Alexis," said Hotshot, brow furrowed. "It's been pretty obvious so far, to the Decepticons that I've been charging around with no clear direction. That'll change once we spot that Minicon."

"Speaking of which, Rad any word from Laserbeak?" Alexis asked.

Rad pulled out his communicator and glanced at the screen. An image of some rocky out crops appeared as Laserbeak flew over them, tirelessly searching for a hint of green among the red rocks. Rad shook his head as he spoke.

"Nothing yet."

"So what are we going to do _when _we find that Minicon?" asked Carlos.

They all thought for a moment, and then Rad said. "What if we went for the Minicon."

"Err dude, isn't that what we were doing anyway?" Said Carlos confused.

"No I mean, what if just the three of us went?" said Rad. Carlos still looked a bit puzzled but Alexis's face lit up as she clicked with what Rad meant.

"Just the three of you on your own, going after a Minicon?" said Hotshot not looking very happy with the idea. "The Decepticon's would be on you in moment!"

"Not if they were chasing you," Alexis said. At Hotshot's confused look, she continued. "When we locate the Minicon, you'll go haring off to a point that's far away from the actual Minicon while we go to it's real location."

Hotshot looked thoughtful at this but still concerned. "That could work, but I still don't like the idea of you kids unprotected."

"But once we find the Minicon, we'll call for our Minicon's and they'll look after us!" said Carlos excitedly. "Come on, this could totally work."

"Well…" said Hotshot wavering.

"The Decepticons would be too busy with you and the others. If we stay with you, we'll probably be at more risk. Not that you don't do a great job protecting us," Alexis added hastily. "But this way we can sneak right past Megatron, grab the Minicon and go home."

Before Hotshot could reply, they heard the sound of blades whirling. The sound was rapidly getting louder meaning the vehicle was getting closer and fast.

"Cyclonus!" said Hotshot staring in the direction of the sound and quickly transformed. He reversed beside the three kids and threw open his doors. They quickly piled into the back and were still strapping themselves in as Hotshot took off, his doors slamming shut with a resounding clap.

With the roar of a high-power engine he shot through and out the canyon and onto the rocky plain, and although they were now exposed to the Decepticons it was better then being caught in a confined space like the canyon with a trigger happy maniac like Cyclonus.

It wasn't long until the helicopter whirled into sight and spotted them. With a whoop of mad delight, he went after them, guns blazing.

"Hey Autobot, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Cyclonus laughed, blowing up a large boulder Hotshot had just passed.

"Maybe you guys have a point," Hotshot mumbled to the kids. Aloud he said "I'm trying to get away from your ugly mug, Cyclonus!"

"Ooooh, that hurt. NOT!" Cyclonus said mockingly, increasing his speed. "But not as much as this will!" he laughed as he climbed higher and sprayed the ground in front of Hotshot with shots forcing Hotshot to drive through a hail of debris and explosions.

Hotshot gritted his teeth as the small sharp shards bit into his armour, and increased his speed. Once free of the debris, he took a sharp left and took off through some rocky pillars. But Cyclonus kept after them, being a flyer had serious advantages, especially as Hotshot was hindered by the vast rocky Utah Badlands. Suddenly Hotshot's Comm. came to life again, only this time it was Blurr's voice.

"Hotshot, turn right after you pass those three stacks and drive straight along the cliff top."

"Roger Blurr."

Hotshot did as he was instructed, skidding madly as he turned and soon they were racing along the edge of a ravine. Hotshot hoped Blurr had a good plan because Cyclonus was still on his tail and gaining.

"_And boy, I really don't fancy falling!_" thought Hotshot.

"Give up Autobot," Cyclonus called. "You can't escape me, I'm gonna.. _Argh!_" he yelled as a burst of laser fire hit his side. Two well placed shots hit his rotor blades and he careened out of control. With a yell, he plunged, smoking into the ravine, taken down by the Autobot sniper.

"Thanks Blurr. Great shooting!" said Hotshot as the kids cheered.

"You're welcome," came Blurr's cool voice before disconnecting the link.

Now that he wasn't being pursued, Hotshot slowed down so he was simply cruising. The sniper was nowhere to be seen, he had undoubtedly rejoined the main battle from whatever vantage point he was on. With Cyclonus gone they could hear the muffled sounds of battle, that Hotshot was sure was over the peak that bordered the ravine. Hotshot sighed, they were safe, for now.

"Everyone alright?" he asked the kids.

"We're cool, amigo," replied Carlos patting the seat in front of him.

"I'm going to call Highwire, Grindor and Sureshock to meet us, so we'll be ready when we find that Minicon," said Rad opening a link to his Minicon.

"You kids would be careful, because although I'll be distracting the Decepticons, we won't be able to call the others in case we're overheard," warned Hotshot.

"We'll be extra cautious," Alexis said reassuringly. "When we get the Minicon, we'll call Jetfire or Red Alert and they can get us back to the base."

"Alright, we'll give this plan of yours a shot, now where shall we go from here?" He broke off as Rad's portable communicator beeped.

"He's done it, Laserbeak's found the Minicon!" cried Rad excitedly, looking at a picture of something jade green embedded in the rock.

"And Highwire and the other's aren't far from here!" Exclaimed Alexis

With the kids Minicon's coordinates, Hotshot headed straight for their location. He drove quickly but cautiously so as not to attract any attention. In no time at all, he reached an overhang in the side of a rocky slope where the Minicons were hiding. Hotshot causally slowed to stop beside them as the kids piled out.

"You've got five minutes to make a start, before I start my own run. Good luck!" Hotshot said before driving off.

Highwire beeped softly in question as Hotshot disappeared from sight. Grindor and Sureshock were also looking questioningly at their human counterparts.

"Don't worry guys, we've got a plan," said Rad laughingly. "_We're_ going after the Minicon while Hotshot distracts the Decepticons."

The Minicon Trio still did not look assured, so Alexis stepped up to try with a caring voice. "It's alright, we'll be okay with you guys here to help."

"Yeah, we're a team!" said Carlos. "Come on guys, let's get going."

The Minicon's gave small shrugs and transformed. Carlos leapt onto his skateboard, Alexis onto her scooter and Rad onto his bike. They set off, being careful not to be caught out in the open. Their route did unfortunately bring them close to the battle, in fact only a small overhang hid them form Demolisher.

"What was that?" Demolisher said suddenly as he briefly paused in his shooting as he heard the sound of rocks falling close by. Alexis on Sureshock had accidentally knocked into them, as the kids on their Minicons had quickly rushed from their previous hiding place. They quickly flattened themselves against the rock as they heard Demolisher peering around.

"Hmm," Demolisher was still, listening for further disturbance. But then a noise behind him made him turn. It sounded like the roar of a car speeding close by.

"Megatron!" They heard Demolisher cried. "It's that Autobot Hotshot, I think he's going for the Minicon!"

_"Well done Hotshot,"_ thought the kids as they heard Megatron barking an order over Demolisher's comm.

"Well get after him, Demolisher! Thrust, Cyclonus you too. Wheeljack, Starscream you keep the Autobots pinned down. I'll deal with Prime..."

"Yes sir!" They heard Demolisher say before he went off after Hotshot.

"Come on." whispered Rad and they set off again. Even though they weren't near any Decepticons now, they had decided to whisper to be on the safe side. Five minutes later they had reached the small gorge where the Minicon was located. The kids quickly jumped off their Minicons to peer over the edge.

"How are we going to get down?" asked Carlos looking down into the shadows.

"It's not that deep," said Alexis. "But it's a pity we don't have rope or something."

The Minicon's after being relieved of their passengers had transformed from their vehicle modes. At Alexis's words, they transformed and combined into Perceptor. Scooping Carlos up, Perceptor jumped down into the gorge. Carlos had given a small yelp as they went down but only out of surprise. He quickly surveyed the scene as Perceptor let him down. He looked back up at Rad and Alexis and said.

"It's not too far, Rad if you help Alexis, Perceptor can catch her, and then you can come down."

They did as Carlos suggested, holding onto Alexis's arms. Rad lowered her into the shallow chasm. Once he reached a certain point, he let go and Alexis landed in Perceptor's arms.

"Thank you, Perceptor," she said smiling as he let her down.

Rad now lowered himself into abyss, until he was hanging by his fingers then dropped into Perceptor's waiting grasp. Once Perceptor had let him down, Rad joined Alexis and Carlos as they examined the damp stone walls. Perceptor also joined them as Alexis touched the cold dark rock.

"The Minicon's embedded in the rock somewhere, it shouldn't take long for us to find it," she said softly.

They carefully made their way along, searching for the hidden Minicon. The distance echo of battle reverberated around them. Suddenly Rad pointed at a deep crack in the wall.

"Look, there it is!" he said hurrying over to the crack where something green was glowing. He stuck his arm into the crack as the others ran over and pulled out the dormant Minicon.

"Dude, I can't believe it!" Carlos said excitedly but quietly. "We just have to get out of here like, now."

"We'll contact Jetfire as soon as we're up top," said Alexis as they quickly made their way back to the point they had descended from. Once they reached it, Perceptor braced himself against the wall allowing Rad to climb up on his shoulders. Once there he sat down and Carlos helped Alexis to climb up Perceptor and onto Rad's shoulders. Once there she stretched to grab the cliff edge and managed to pull herself up and out. Once she was on firm ground, she peered back down to see Rad standing up and holding the Minicon up for her. She took it and carefully concealed it in a hole before leaning back over the cliff.

Rad had sat down again to allow Carlos to climb up and once he was on Rad's shoulders, Alexis grabbed his arms and helped him haul himself out. Then both Alexis and Carlos reached down and helped Rad out. With Alexis and Carlos holding onto him, Rad held his arms out to Perceptor who jumped up, grabbed hold of them and was pulled up into the sunlight. Everyone paused to catch their breath.

"Well guys it was hard work but we did it!" said Carlos triumphantly. "Alexis you get the Minicon, then Rad can contact Jetfire and then we are out of here."

Alexis bent and retrieved the Minicon form its hiding place. She, Rad and Perceptor suddenly looked beyond the gorge as a distant explosion sounded.

"We'd better go." Rad started to say but suddenly caught sight of Carlos's face. He hadn't turned to look beyond the gorge but was staring in shock at a point behind them. It was then that Rad and Alexis felt a very large shadow fall over them. Slowly they turned to see what Carlos was staring at and froze in horror at the sight that met their eyes.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

_Author's note:_ C_ouldn't resist a cliff-hanger. Who is it who has found the kids. Find out in the next chapter and please leave me a review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. This is the second chapter that was redone by Nocturne no Kitsune._

_This chapter is one of the originals, it'll be a few chapters until it's a brand new chapter but I'll let you know when. _

_Remember, I need suggestions for chapter names, you will be credited._

_Enjoy and please review._

_**Chapter Two.**_

"Well, well. _What__ever_ do we have here? Some strays? And here I thought Prime actually kept a better eye on you."

Megatron smiled, towering over the kids and Perceptor. Alexis was acutely aware of the Minicon nestled in her arms, and right in plain sight. She unconsciously she hugged it to her chest as Megaton chuckled at their silence.

"You know, I'm actually a little impressed at how you managed to find this Minicon, especially as I don't think dear Optimums is aware of it."

"You're not getting it Megatron, so you can just forget it!" Stated Rad hotly as he and Carlos flanked Alexis and pushed her behind them.

"Now let's not be foolish," said Megatron still amused. "You have nowhere to _run_, nowhere to _hide_, and no _one_ to help you. Don't be a fool like Prime and continue when you're already defeated."

"Oh yeah?!" said Carlos defiantly as he grabbed Rad's comm. "Jetfire, do you copy? Jetfire? Hotshot? Optimus?"

Carlos yelling trailed off, as he looked up and stared at Megatron who stood there smirking

"Well, How unfortunate. Something seems to be wrong with your communicator doesn't it? Never did trust such shoddy pieces of Autobot technology myself you know, they always had the unfortunate habit of malfunction at the most _inopportune _of times."

"He's jamming us," whispered Carlos in horror.

Megatron suddenly moved, apparently aiming to close the distance between them.

Perceptor jumped in front of them, his arms held out protectively in front of them. Megatron however continued unperturbed, and a moment later they knew why as Leader-One appeared out of nowhere and attacked Perceptor. The two Minicon's wrestled briefly but as Perceptor had been caught by surprise, the fight ended with Perceptor pined to the ground by Leader-One.

Megatron held out his hand, the smirk gone and replaced with a deadly and dangerous seriousness.

"Now give me the Minicon girl. Just give it to me, and I'll be on my way and you can rejoin your Autobot friends without harm."

Alexis shook her head violently, turning her body to shield the Minicon from him. "And you think we believe that _you're_ just going to let us go?"

"Of course. I just want the Minicon. It's _below_ me to even think about wasting the energy to punish you for your impudence. Prime will do it for me thanks to your apparent disregard for his orders." His smirk returned.

"You need to learn obedience, and I'm not going to interfere with that."

"Where is Optimus?" asked Alexis, hoping to distract Megatron. At least until either help came or Rad and Carlos came up with something. "Last we heard, you were fighting him."

"Oh we separated a while ago, that young fool Sideswipe was cornered by Wheeljack. Prime rushed off to help, leaving me to deal with that old scrapper Scavenger. And then of course, Demolisher called to inform me that Hotshot had found the Minicon."

Megatron paused for a moment, bringing his outstretched hand back to touch his chin thoughtfully. It seemed for the moment, Megatron was happy to tell them how he had found them. She knew the boy's beside her would be doing some fast thinking.

"I didn't suspect anything amiss until Cyclonus happened to mention that you were no longer with Hotshot, though you had been when he had attacked earlier. I was going to take care of Prime when I noticed that Perceptor here."

He smiled coldly down at the immobilized Minicon.

"Had also disappeared. Since I knew of all the other Autobot's movements, I realized that you were for some reason on your own."

Megaton suddenly redirected his gaze to a point where, Alexis suspected, Optimus and the others were. With Megatron's optics off them for the moment, she felt the boy's shift slightly beside her. Without turning her face away from Megatron's she looked at Rad who had slipped his hand into a pocket. As she watched, he carefully withdrew his hand holding a small fat stick.

Looking towards Carlos she saw he had done the same. Moving slowly so Megatron wouldn't notice their movements, they slipped their sticks into her arms, hidden by the Minicon. Alexis knew what they were, special flares the Autobot's had given them. They were activated by being thrown hard against the ground causing a brilliant bright white light.

Alexis had a wonderful idea about what precisely to do with them.

"It struck me as odd that Prime and his men hadn't reacted any quicker than us when Hotshot supposedly found that Minicon. Now why would your friend not alert his leader unless he especially wanted us to notice him. And so," he concluded looking back at them. "I realized your little plot and tracked you down."

He gazed thoughtfully at them for a moment before extending his hand again. The three kids backed up slightly, they couldn't go far as there was a drop right behind them. Megaton gave a small sigh and started moving towards them, possibly to stop them falling in with the Minicon where it would be harder for him to get out.

"I will not ask again, give me the Minicon, _now,"_ he commanded as he lent towards them.

The kids glanced at each other, then their shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You'd better give it to him," said Rad softly.

Alexis stepped forward as Megatron leaned even closer, looking triumphant at her bowed head. She started to uncross her arms which had held the Minicon close and causally placed one hand behind the Minion as though to support it.

Suddenly her head whipped up and she flung both flare sticks straight at Megatron's face. He reared back in shock as one exploded on his chest, the other on one of his horns. He yelled in pain as they exploded in a brilliant burst of light.

As soon as Alexis had thrown those sticks, the kids had sprung into action. Rad and Carlos had rushed Leader-One and knocked him off Perceptor, then yelled at Alexis to run as Leader-One tried to grab them only to be intercepted by Perceptor. The two Minicons started wrestling again, this time with the advantage to Perceptor as the larger of the two. Alexis couldn't run past Megatron or jump into or across the gorge so she ran along it as fast as she could.

"Little brats," Snarled Megatron clutching at his optics but managing to straighten up to his full height.

Hearing the two boys struggling to help Perceptor, he blindly swiped at them, the tips of his fingers catching Rad and sending him flying. Carlos yelled as he friend hit a rock stack and slumped to the ground. Hearing Carlos's cry, Alexis stopped and turned back to see Carlos running over to a prone Rad. She made to run back towards them, when she saw Megatron rubbing at his optics and apparently able to see again.

His angry red optics focused on her and his face twisted in a snarl. Seeing that Rad was still moving, she turned and sprinted away. She could hear Megatron coming after her and knew she couldn't out run him, but at least he wasn't going after the boys.

She twisted and turned among the large rocks, turning a corner and ducking under a large slab of rock that balanced on two smaller ones. There was a small tunnel in front of her with light at the end so she ducked into that and quickly crawled through, but to her horror she out in a box canyon.

Surrounded by high cliffs, some parts of which possibly could be climbed but would leave her completely exposed, she realized her only escape was the tunnel she had just come through.

But a she was about to run through it, Megatron vaulted over the rocky outcrop, one of his feet crashing down to block her escape route. His face was thunderous but his voice was low when he spoke.

"Did you honestly think, truly think, that you could defy me and get away with it girl?" His optics were flashing and he bared his fangs.

"That Minicon is mine. And as I said before, you require a lesson in obedience." He clenched one hand into a fist, as he continued. "And while I was going to leave it to Prime to teach it to you, it appears you obviously need some… extra motivational discipline."

His fist crackled with electricity and Alexis flinched, remembering when she and the boy's had been captured. There was no way out, he was going to grab her and hold her, till she fell limp to the ground. She still shielded the Minicon with her arms but soon he would take it, rip it from her grasp. Megatron started to reach for her when it happened.

"Hold fast, Megatron!" A loud voice boomed.

"Prime," snarled Megatron as a tall blue and red mech leapt between him and Alexis. Alexis couldn't believe her eyes, Optimus had arrived just in time. Optimus was poised ready for battle, while Megatron straightened to look him full in the face.

"Out of my way, Prime, she needs to be taught a lesson and I'm going to give it to her," Megatron snarled.

"Not a chance Megatron. You'll have to go through me first," replied Optimus his hands poised to strike.

"It would be a pleasure Prime," said Megatron as he lunged at Optimus. The two locked hands and started grappling. Alexis didn't know what to do, she couldn't risk trying to run for the tunnel, not while too very large robots were fighting in an enclosed space. But then there was a whoosh of engines and she looked up to see Jetfire hovering over her.

"Need a lift?" he called cheerfully reaching down and scooping her up.

With her safely in his hands, Jetfire lifted up, clearing the cliffs. Alexis sighed in relief but saw Megatron glaring up at them. He suddenly kicked Optimus, followed by a brutal punch to the side of the face, smashing Optimus into the side of the cliff. Megatron made to climb up but Optimus recovered himself and seized Megatron around the waist. While trying to push Optimus off, he yelled into his communicator.

"Starscream, get me the Minicon and the girl."

"As you command, Megatron," came Starscream's voice.

"Uh, oh," said Jetfire, searching the sky for the seeker. "Looks like we're going get some company. But don't worry, I can handle him."

"Oh, really?" came a cold voice right behind them. Jetfire spun to face Starscream who slowed to hover in front of Jetfire. Starscream had the Starsabre and he held it out horizontally, a brazen challenge. Jetfire brought Alexis against his chest protectively but he still sounded cocky as he said.

"How you doing Screamer?"

"Do not call me that!" snarled Starscream. "You will pay for that and then I will take my prize." His optics were fixed hungrily on the Minicon for which Alexis was somewhat grateful. She hoped she never saw him looking at her like that.

"I think your forgetting something _Starscream," _said Jetfire smugly.

"Oh and what might that be?" asked Starscream.

"I can just warp right out of here with Alexis and the Minicon and there's nothing you can do," said Jetfire even more smugly.

But before Starscream could react to that, Alexis cried out.

"What about Rad and Carlos, they're still out there."

"Oh, uh yeah," Jetfire mumbled as Starscream smirked.

"I guess you won't be going quite yet Autobot."

"Starscream!" yelled Megatron from below as he still tried to get Optimus off him. "I thought I gave you an order! Now capture that Minicon and the Girl this instant!"

"Yes Megatron," Starscream responded before he looked curiously at Alexis as he and Jetfire continued to hover. "I don't know what you did to annoy Megatron, but I'd advise you to simply take his punishment and get it over with. He'll leave you alone after that."

Alexis stared at him for a moment, a strange look on her face before she responded. "Is that what you do Starscream?"

Starscream froze for a moment, then his face twisted and he lunged at Jetfire with the Starsabre. Jetfire flew backwards dodging Starscream's attack, holding Alexis out and away from him while he tried to aim his gun at Starscream. Unfortunately Starscream could easily block the shots, so Jetfire opted for keeping up a barrage of shots at Starscream, forcing him to take a defensive stance.

On the ground, Optimus was still holding onto Megatron who was thrashing and punching, trying to claw his way up the cliff. Optimus knew he couldn't keep this up, they would have to separate.

"Men, converge on my signal and find Rad and Carlos!"

"Oh no you don't Prime," growled Megatron. He also yelled into his communicator.

"Decepticons, regroup with Starscream and me, take out any Autobots you see and," he said with a malevolent glance in Optimus's direction.

"Get me those little brats!"

_Author's note. __Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, find out what happened to Rad and Carlos. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. This chapter is another original._

_Find out what happens to Rad and Carlos in this chapter._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Aw man we are in so much trouble" Carlos groaned as Megatron's order came over Wheeljack's comm. Wheeljack now smiled sinisterly down at him and Rad. Things had gone steadily downhill since Megatron had found them.

Ten minutes previously.

"It's alright Perceptor," Rad said as he hauled one of Leader-One's arms off Perceptor.

"Yeah as soon as your free, we are out of here," panted Carlos as he struggled with the other arm. Unfortunately, their exertions caught Megatron's attention as he clutched his optics and he blindly swung at them. Carlos ducked but Rad was hit and flung through the air to collide with a rock stack.

"Rad," cried Carlos as his friend slid down and lay motionless.

"Go," beeped Perceptor who was free enough to grapple with Leader-One. Carlos nodded wordlessly, let go of Leader-One and raced over to Rad. Carlos gently cradled his friend in his arms, checking for injuries. He saw a very large lump on the back of Rad's head but it wasn't bleeding and he didn't seem to have any other injuries.

Carlos now looked up to see Megatron recovering but he wasn't paying attention to the two boys. Carlos saw that Alexis had stopped and looked like she wanted to run back and help Rad.

"_Don't do it,"_ thought Carlos as Rad moaned and shifted This seemed to snap Alexis out of it and she turned and sprinted away. Megatron, now fully recovered, snarled as he set off after her. Carlos groaned, feeling completely helpless with one of his best friends injured in his arms and the other being chased by a very large angry robot.

"Carlos," Rad murmured trying to wake up, his face grimacing.

"Don't move man, just relax," Carlos said feeling desperate. What was he going to do.

"The comm, Megatron's not here so it should be…nooo," Carlos moaned seeing the crushed remnants some feet away. He had dropped it when for Leader-One and Megatron had stepped on it as he pursued Alexis.

Carlos heard a cry and looked up to see Leader-One throw Perceptor off him. The Deception Minicon stared at him for a moment before transforming and setting off, disappearing from sight. Perceptor now came over to Carlos and bent over Rad, beeping concernedly.

"Don't worry," said Carlos. "He'll be fine, but we need to find Optimus or Hotshot or anybody." He broke off, trying to stay calm.

"Perceptor," moaned Rad softly. "Go help Alexis, she's in more trouble than we are."

"He's right, amigo," agreed Carlos. "We'll get under cover, you can get Jetfire or someone to pick us up but Alexis needs backup, especially if that Minicon activates."

Perceptor nodded and was about to set off but there was a sound of jet engines and they turned to see Thrust hovering in the air.

"So, the female child has the Minicon," he said in his dull voice. "Excellent, she will not be difficult to take and no doubt Lord Megatron will reward me if I am the one to do it."

Perceptor beeped in anger and charged at Thrust, separating and leaping into the air. Grindor clawed his way up to Thrust's face and started pummelling it. Highwire and Sureshock were hanging onto Thrusts arms as he thrashed about, trying to dislodge them.

Carlos glared at the struggling figure in the air but then Rad moaned again. Carlos shifted his grip and lifted Rad in his arms as he stood.

"Come on, man, I'm getting you out of here," Carlos said as he carried Rad away. He struggled up a rocky hill, hoping he could spot an Autobot from the top. It was difficult going, with small grit and rubble causing Carlos to slip and slide. Eventually, though he made it. In the distance, to his delight he saw Jetfire hovering in the air with Alexis in his hand.

"Rad," he cried excitedly. "Jetfire's got Alexis."

Rad opened his eyes and smiled. But then he gave a small frown.

"Where's Megatron?"

"I can't see him," said Carlos scanning the surrounding area. "He might be further down, you know in a gully or something. Rad, why don't I try to signal Jetfire and he can still pick us up?"

"Yeah," said Rad turning his head. "Or... Is that HotShot I hear?"

Carlos listened and sure enough he could hear the roar of a car approaching. But oddly enough he couldn't see the car even though it sounded close.

"HotShot," Carlos called. "Sideswipe."

They heard the car turn and head in their direction. As it approached, Carlos looked back towards Jetfire and saw that he was now facing off Starscream. He heard the car right behind them and turned saying.

"Jetfire's fighting Starscream, HotShot what are we going to do..." he broke off with a gasp. There was nothing behind him but a voice suddenly said.

"Oh I'm not HotShot."

The air shimmered, then a black car materialised right in front of Carlos, before transforming into Wheeljack, the former Autobot. Wheeljack smiled coldly down at them and said.

"Thought I was one of the Autobots, did you? Sorry to disappoint,"

"It's no big deal, man," said Carlos smiling nervously back, hoping Whelljack wasn't interested in them. "Um, I think Thrust might be in a little bit of trouble, could maybe do with a hand."

Wheeljack grimaced, he obviously wasn't very fond of Thrust, but started in the direction of Thrust's yells. Unfortunately it was at this point that Megatron's order came over his comm.

"Decepticons, regroup with Starscream and me, take out any Autobots you see and get me those little brats."

Wheeljack turned back to look down at Carlos again and smiled sinisterly. Carlos clutched Rad as Wheeljack said.

"Looks like a change of plans, boys. Just hold still and I won't hurt you."

He bent to grab them but sudden roar of engines made him start and turn as a yellow car raced up the slope.

"HotShot," Carlos cried as HotShot transformed and lunged at Wheeljack. Carlos managed to scoop Rad up and away as Wheeljack crashed to the ground under Hotshot.

"You're not taking these kids anywhere, Wheeljack, not while I'm around."

Wheeljack snarled and the two bots grappled fiercely with each other. Suddenly another car appeared, it was Sideswipe who raced up to Carlos and Rad swinging open his doors.

"Need a ride?" he asked as Carlos helped Rad in, strapping his friend in before fastening his own belt. Sideswipe roared away, followed by Hotshot who had jumped off Wheeljack and transformed. Wheeljack also transformed and chased after them.

"Where's Alexis?" said HotShot as they raced towards Jetfire.

"Jetfire has her and Alexis has the Minicon. Sureshock and the others are fighting Thrust," said Carlos.

"Call them and tell them to rendezvous with us," said HotShot.

Carlos did as he was told, wondering if they were ever going to get home and in one piece.

Meanwhile Alexis was clinging to Jetfire as he continued to fend off Starscream's attacks. Unfortunately a particularly ferocious thrust caused a deep wound in one of Jetfire's wings with the StarSabre. Jetfire crashed heavily to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Jetfire!" Alexis cried as he cradled her with one hand and his wing with the other.

"It's just a scratch," said Jetfire staggering to his feet. Starscream landed triumphantly next to Megatron who had finally managed to climb out of the pit. Jetfire bravely stood his ground. But suddenly he was hit with a burst of laser fire from behind by Demolisher who had just appeared. Jetfire fell to his knees, bent over in pain.

"Finish him Starscream," Megatron said smiling nastily. But he had momentarily forgotten Optimus who had just climbed out as well and who shot at Demolisher. Demolisher yelled and clutched at his hand. Then several things happened at once.

Hoist appeared over a ridge and in a moment had launched the SkyBoom Shield. Starscream charged with the StarSabre high over his head. Jetfire, wounded, tossed Alexis to Optimus who caught her and faced Starscream. Starscream was just bringing the Sword down when Optimus caught the Shield. There was a deafening boom and a brilliant flash of light as the Sword hit the Shield.

Before Starscream could recover, Optimus shoved with the Shield, sending him staggering back. Megatron growled seeing Starscream at a disadvantage and so snatched the Sword off him and shoved him out of the way.

"Must I do everything myself, Starscream?" said Megatron advancing on Optimus.

A roar of engines, made everyone pause, it was HotShot and Sideswipe being pursued by Wheeljack and Thrust. The three Minicons could also be seen racing along.

"Optimus, we've got them," yelled HotShot.

"RedAlert, activate the Warpgate" yelled Optimus into his comm as he leaped back to let Jetfire grab hold of him.

Megatron lunged forward yelling _**"Prime!"**_ as the Autobots warped out of view meaning the Sword sliced through empty air. Megatron's curses could be heard throughout the valley.

Sideway's POV.

Sideways chuckled softly, the battle had ended as he thought it would, though admittedly it had been a close thing. He actually hadn't noticed at first that the kids had sneaked away with their Minion's until Megatron had left the main battle to track them.

He had been watching Thrust and Cyclonus flying after Hotshot who was racing along seemingly to the Minicon's location. Demolisher was also after Hotshot, pursued in turn by Scavenger. The Autobot sniper was hidden somewhere and Jetfire and Starscream were fighting each other in the skies above.

Optimus meanwhile was fighting Wheeljack who had cornered Sideswipe when Sideways suddenly realised that Megatron had disappeared. Sideways had been mildly surprised by this and had quickly scanned the rocky valley for the Decepticon leader, when he spotted him. Meagton seemed to be searching for something but the Minicon had been discovered quite a bit away surely.

Sideways, curious, narrowed his optics, zooming in on Megatron who was stealthily approaching a narrow gorge. And out of the gorge, climbed the human girl Alexis with the Minicon in her hands.

"_Oh, this is priceless,"_ he thought with a sneer as he watched the girl help the boys Rad and Carlos and the Minicon Perceptor out of the gorge. He knew exactly what was going on with Hotshot now. A large explosion caused the kids to spin around to stare where Optimus had been fighting Wheeljack. Sideways knew they wouldn't be able to see anything, but he could.

Optimus had managed to blast Wheeljack and free Sideswipe who had been pinned between some rocks. Sideswipe transformed and set off in the direction Optimus had pointed him to, where Hotshot was. Sideways saw Optimus look around, undoubtedly wondering where Megatron had gotten to.

Speaking of which, Sideways focused his attention back on the Decepticon and the kids. Megatron seemed to be talking, while his Minicon held Perceptor and the kids were backed up against the cliff. Megatron then held out his hand towards the girl, making it clear he wanted the Minicon.

"_It looks like I was wrong,"_ thought Sideways as she stepped forward, head lowered in defeat. _"The Decepicons win this fight after all."_

But then the girl suddenly flung something, right in Megatron's face which exploded in a brilliant white light. Sideways laughed incredulously as the kids sprang into action while Megatron clutched his optics in pain. Sideways looked up to see the explosion of light had attracted the several of the other Transformers including Thrust and Wheeljack. Optimus Prime, as soon as he saw it, transformed out of his truck mode and charged towards it.

Sideways watched Megatron, as soon as he had recovered, charge after the girl who had sprinted away. Megatron was fuming, if he managed to capture the girl, she would be mercilessly punished. But Sideways could see Optimus heading straight for Megatron, the question was whether he would arrive in time to save the girl.

He did, leaping into the gully Megatron had trapped the girl and soon the two leaders were once again grappling. A moment later Jetfire arrived, having seen his leader racing over the rocks and flying over to assist. He managed to rescue the girl but then Starscream arrived and attacked.

Increasing his audio, Sideways had managed to hear Jetfire and Starscream's exchange including the girl's words. He saw Starscream freeze as she asked whether Megatron beat him, and then Starscream lost it.

"_Ah, Starscream, you try your best and yet Megatron still uses you as a whipping boy,"_ thought Sideways as Starscream attacked Jetfire ferociously. With Starscream in possession of such a powerful weapon and having to protect the girl meant Jetfire could not defend himself properly and he was brought down. He was then ambushed by Demolisher who had responded to Megatron's order to regroup as he fought Prime.

But as usual Prime managed to save the day, shooting Demolisher, rescuing the girl, and catching the Skyboom Shield to fend off Starscream's attack. And with Hotshot having retrieved the boys, the Autobots were able to warp out, leaving Megatron slashing thin air.

After cursing Prime, Megatron started ranting about precisely he was going to do to those little brats especially the girl. While Thrust fawned and agreed, Starscream picked himself up and foolishly asked what the big deal was about the human children.

Megatron turned slowly and seized Starscream's chin, dragging him forward so that their faces were inches apart and hissed.

"They defied me Starscream. _She _defied me and one way or another, they will be mine, to do with as I please."

"The Autobots will never let us near them," Wheeljack stated quietly.

"True, but Prime and his men will not always be around to protect them. And when that time comes..."

Megatron didn't finish his threat, he merely released Starscream, and the Decepticons warped back to their base.

Sideways considered what he had just heard. The Autobots were always cautious with their human charges and after today's little stunt were unlikely to let them out of their sight again. But as the kids had proved, they were daring and resourceful, they had proved that before when Sideways had tried to hack the Autobots computer and the kids had thwarted him.

But unfortunately for them, when it came down to it, they were vulnerable and needed protection. And as Sideways thought about them and their fragile forms, an idea started to form in his CPU. An idea which could solve his problem regarding the Autobots.

"We will meet again, Optimus Prime. And soon," he whispered into the air as he materialised out of there.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, the kids are in big trouble with the Autobots. Find out what happens._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author note. Just so you know, the Autobots are guardians to Rad, Carlos and Alexis. Will explain in the next chapter._

_Still__ an original chapter but not long now until the new ones._

_Enjoy and please review._

Alexis knew she and the boys were in trouble the moment they arrived at the base. Optimus wasn't normally stern with them, but they had been in severe danger. Megatron was right, they were in for it. And when she thought of poor Rad, she knew they deserved it.

Optimus was cradling her in one hand as he held the Skyboom Shield in the other. They were in the Warp Gate Room and to her relief all the Autobots had made it back. Hoist stepped forward and took the Shield off of Optimus. Optimus bent down to hep Jetfire back to his feet.

"Ah, it's nothing Optimus," said Jetfire as Scavenger stepped forward to support him. Red Alert came rushing in and took Jetfire's other side.

"Is anyone else injured?" Red Alert asked the room at large.

"Megatron got Rad," said Carlos who had just climbed out of Sideswipe with Rad who looked dazed but was able to stand now.

At Carlos's words, Hotshot cried out in alarm and scooped Rad up into his arms. With light fingers, he ran them over Rad's body checking for injuries. Rad tried to protest that he was fine, but flinched when his back was touched.

Hotshot very carefully unzipped the back of Rad's jumpsuit and gently opened it out to reveal several large purple bruises on Rad's back. Alexis gasped in horror and Carlos winched.

"You need bed rest," Red Alert said, his tone leaving no room for argument. "Once I'm done with Jetfire, I'll examine you more closely and then heal you."

Red Alert and Scavenger took Jetfire away in the direction of the Med Bay. Alexis heart went out to the big shuttle as his wounds sluggishly bled energon. Optimus now turned towards Sideswipe and said.

"Sideswipe, take Rad to the kids room and settle him. Make sure he lies on his front. I'm going to have a word with Hotshot, Carlos and Alexis in the Rec Room," He said the last part in a stern voice.

"Yes sir," said Sideswipe and he carefully took Rad into his arms and set off. Optimus started walking towards the Rec Room with Blurr in tow. Hotshot quickly scooped up Carlos and followed. The Minicons also hurried after them.

Once they reached the Rec Room, Optimus set Alexis down on a table. Hotshot did the same with Carlos and then went to stand behind the table facing Optimus. Optimus wasn't looking at any of them.

"Hotshot," he said slowly. "Please explain to me why the kids were on their own?"

Hotshot took a deep breath and then he spoke.

"We had an idea about retrieving the Minicon. They would find it while I drew the Decepticons away."

"It wasn't Hotshot's idea," Alexis piped up. "It was ours and we convinced him to go along with it."

"Yeah, don't punish him," said Carlos.

"I thought they would be safe with their Minicons," Hotshot said as though Alexis and Carlos hadn't spoken.

"It was my fault that they were in danger, sir."

Ignoring the kid's protests, Optimus, who still wasn't looking at them, spoke.

"I'm disappointed in you Hotshot, you should have known better."

"Yes, sir," Hotshot replied, his voice steady, though his face was twisted in shame.

"I'm putting you on restriction for the time being."

"No," Alexis and Carlos cried as Hotshot hung his head.

"It was our fault," Carlos yelled.

"Be that as it may, kid," said Blurr quietly. "It was Hotshot's responsibility to watch you."

"Optimus," pleaded Alexis. "Please look at us."

He did, turning slowly, cold disappointment in his optics. Alexis and Carlos flinched back slightly from his graze.

"How could you be so foolish?" he asked not raising his voice but the tone was still clear.

"We have done our best to protect you, why did you risk your selves in such a fashion."

"We just wanted to help," Alexis said, knowing how hollow her words sounded.

"Help? Kids you almost got yourself killed, how would that have helped us? How could we have lived with our selves if anything had happened to you?"

Optimus's voice had risen.

"What would we have told your parents if Megatron had taken you? How could I explain to them that I had failed to protect you?

Optimus brought his hands to his optics.

"Rad got hurt, kids do you understand?"

"Yes," Alexis choked out as tears welled in her eyes.

Optimus turned away from them and when he spoke, his voice was low again.

"You're grounded. And you are banned from further missions. Hotshot, take them to their room."

With that, Optimus left the room, Blurr following, though he sent them a sympathetic glance. Alexis burst into tears as Carlos put his arm around her, his face twisted in misery. Without a word, Hotshot picked them up and carried them away.

Later on.

Alexis sobbed into her pillow, clutching the blankets around her. Optimus was right, Rad had got hurt, Hotshot was on probation and now Megatron would want revenge.

"Hey, Alexis," Carlos said softly below her. "Don't cry, it'll be alright."

"It was my idea in the first place," said Rad from below Carlos. "It's my fault this happened."

"He was so disappointed," Alexis said tearfully. "And I'm the one who made Megatron angry, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been hurt."

"If it wasn't for you, that Minicon would be in Megatron's hands," Rad said fiercely. "And it was mine and Carlos's idea about the flares so don't blame yourself for that and especially don't blame yourself for what happened to me, it's only a few bruises."

"It may only be a few bruises this time, but what about next time?" Alexis asked, trying to dash away the tears from her eyes.

"Alexis," Carlos said softly. "I hate to say it, but it's not really us Megatron's mad at. We've put you in danger."

"No you haven't," Alexis said forcefully, her voice rising. "I don't care if Megtron comes after me just as long as he doesn't hurt you, that's what frightens me."

Alexis buried her face again, as more tears flowed from her eyes. But there was a soft hiss, as their door slid gently opened and someone came in. That someone came over to their bunks and bent down to put a large metal hand carefully on Alexis.

"There is no need for you to be afraid, I will ensure Megatron does not touch any of you."

"Optimus?" Alexis choked, raising her head to stare into the Autobot leaders face. His face had its normal kind expression again. Alexis flung her arms around his hand, hugging him tightly. With his other hand, he gently stroked her back as she sobbed.

"Kids, I'm sorry I lost my temper," Optimus said gently. "I care so much for all of you, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

"We know Optimus," said Rad. "And we're truly sorry."

"Yeah, man, we know how lucky we are," said Carlos.

"I know you do kids," Said Optimus as he raised Alexis up and carefully hugged her. "Ever since you were placed in my care, the other Autobots and I have come to see you as our own."

"Oh Optimus," said Alexis as she smiled up at him, no longer crying. "I love you and all the others."

"Alexis's has summoned it up," said Rad laughing.

"Optimus," said Carlos. "Do you have to punish Hotshot? It really wasn't his fault."

Optimus sighed gently.

"Perhaps I was too hasty. I'll take him off probation, though he will receive some punishment duty. And your punishment stills stands I'm afraid."

"We understand we know we deserve it," said Alexis.

"Go to sleep now, we'll talk more in the morning" said Optimus as he tucked Alexis in. He did the same with Rad and Carlos, being extra gentle with Rad.

As he dimmed the lights and made to leave, Carlos spoke up.

"Hey Optimus, you don't have to mention this to Megatron do you? Cause he's just going to gloat the next time he sees us."

Optimus laughed, the sound uplifted the kid's spirits. They did like making their guardians happy.

"We'll see, kids. We'll see. Goodnight Alexis, Rad, Carlos."

And with that, he left and the kids settled down for sleep.

The next day.

Alexis's POV.

Alexis woke to the sound of someone calling and shaking her. She groaned, burying herself into her duvet, but said duvet was suddenly yanked off her. She glared at the culprit, Hotshot who was grinning madly at her.

"Wakey, wakey, Alexis, it's time to get up and get ready for school," he cried enthusiastically.

"Hotshot, it's too early" Alexis grumbled as she reluctantly stretched, and climbed out of her bed and down the ladder. The kid's bunks were set into the wall of their room, each bunk was high enough that the Autobot could insert their hands into, in case they needed to extract the kids from their beds.

Since all the rooms in the base were Transformer sized, it meant that the kid's room was humongous, to them at least. It contained a bathroom and a small kitchen as well as a study area. The kids, especially Alexis, had loved decorating their room, choosing furniture and posters. In fact, even after three months they were still doing it up.

Alexis sighed as she made her way over to the kitchen area to grab a bowl of cereal, while Hotshot woke the boys. After Megatron and the Decepticons had tried to kidnap them as they slept in their beds at their homes, thankfully their Minicons had held them off till the Autobots had appeared, Optimus had decided that it would be safer for them to live with the Autobots.

It hadn't been difficult for Rad as his parents had gone on a six month exploration expedition, leaving him with a relative, they were scientists. Rad had managed to convince his relative to let him go live with his 'friends'. Carlos on the other hand, coming from such a large easygoing family had just asked if he could bunk with Rad for a while, to which they had agreed, after Carlos promised not to get into trouble.

For Alexis it had been a bit more difficult. Before coming to the base she had just lived with her mum, but around a few months ago, her mum had become very ill. Alexis had been reluctant to move into the base, not wanting to leave her mum's side. The problem was only solved after RedAlert suggested that her mum move to a special clinic in order to get better. Alexis still didn't know how the Autobots had arranged that while keeping their identities a secret, the clinic was very far away.

Although Alexis was very grateful for what the Autobots had done, she feared she would have to leave, because though she loved her mum dearly and wanted to be with her, she couldn't bare the thought of leaving the boys and the Autobots fighting Megatron. But her brilliant mum had seen how torn she was and had told her to stay, where she could be with her friends. Besides which her mum hadn't wanted her school work to suffer which it probably would have as the clinic was very isolated.

So now she, Rad and Carlos were living happily with the Autobots, sharing their adventures in the quest to retrieve all the Minicon's. Alexis chuckled as she heard the boys groaning as they were awakened. It had taken them all a while to get to sleep because of the events if the day before.

"Hey, man do we really have to go to school today?" Carlos grumbled as he climbed down. Hotshot just grinned as he lifted Rad out and gently set him on his feet.

"Are you alright, Rad?" Alexis asked, concerned. Megatron had given him some horrible bruises.

"Yeah just a little stiff, RedAlert did a great job," Rad smiled tiredly, the Autobot Medic had treated Rad after dealing with Jetfire's injuries. The kids had been assured that Jetfire was fine and would be up in no time.

The kids had their breakfast, got dressed and retrieved their school bags. And then set off glumly towards the base entrance with Hotshot, who was still ridiculously cheerful. Their Minicons were also following in order to keep an eye on them while they were outside the base.

"Cheer up," he said as they dragged their feet. "You've only got a few more days of school left, then its holiday time."

"Why are you so cheerful," Carlos groused.

"Yeah, we all got into serious trouble yesterday," Alexis said, curiously.

Hotshot grinned.

"Well for starters we got the Minicon, whose name is Loosewire by the way, and you kids totally kicked Megatron's aft."

"We almost got _ours _kicked," Rad pointed out.

"_Almost,_" Said Hotshot, he shook his head slightly. "Sorry, I just can't get over it, the way Highwire and the others told it, it was very funny."

The kids laughed a bit at this. They reached the base entrance, Hotshot transformed and they piled in. Some they were speeding away from the base, hidden deep within the mountain.

"Hey dude, just out of curiosity, what would Megatron have done to us if he had caught us?" Carlos asked. "I mean he wouldn't really have killed us would he."

"No I don't think he would have," came Hotshot's voice. "But he would have punished you."

"How would he have punished us?" asked Alexis.

"Well," came Hotshot's voice again. "Let's just say Megatron is a very firm believer in corporal punishment."

"What," yelled Carlos as Rad and Alexis looked surprised. "You're saying he would have _spanked_ us? Dude that is so not cool."

"A huh, he's been known to do that to Younglings which is what you guys are in Transformer terms. You should be grateful Optimus doesn't believe in that."

"Trust us, we are," said Rad as Alexis and Carlos nodded fervently.

All too soon they had reached their school, where they could see Billy and Fred waiting near the school entrance. They all started to get out as Hotshot said.

"Take it easy Rad, RedAlert's orders"

"We'll make sure he does," said Alexis.

"Have a good day kids" Hotshot called as they moved away.

"Thanks, Hotshot," they all called as they waved and made their way over to where Billy and Fred were waiting.

Unbeknownst to the kids, their Minicons or Hotshot, someone was watching with the aid of a tapped into satellite.

"Yes that's right, enjoy your day children"

Megatron sat on his throne, silently fuming. He still couldn't get over what had happened the day before, when those children had somehow managed to get one over on him. And what's more thanks to that meddler Optimus Prime, they had got away with it.

"Insolent little brats" he growled as he watched them say goodbye to the Autobot Hotshot and head off into their learning centre. And of course their disguised Minicons were with them, and would remain close by until the brats were finished for the day and one of the Autobots collected them.

Megatron did give a slight sneer at this, the children weren't permitted to go anywhere alone for fear of being captured and held hostage. He hoped that really riled the children, so that they would disobey and run off, where he could easily take them. He doubted Prime really had it in him to discipline them properly, Prime was ridiculously _understanding_ and _forgiving_.

If they were _his_ charges, they'd never dare disobey and if they did, would quickly find themselves over his knee. It was the only way to deal with Younglings, he admitted he didn't really know about Sparklings, they were a Femmes area. Not that he was about to start adopting Younglings, especially human ones. He had enough trouble with the likes of Cyclonus and on occasion Starscream.

Speaking of those two, both had come up with plans to kidnap the children and both had failed. Cyclonus's one had involved taking two idiot young boys who had been following the first three kids and holding them, till the Autobots arrived. The brilliance of this plan had been Megatron would hide then capture the other kids and their Minicons and then demand the Autobots hand over their Minicons. It had almost worked but one of the little brats had jabbed Megatron with an electrical shot causing him to drop most of his hostages and the plan had went downhill from there. He still blamed Cyclonus for his stupidity especially as he had been no help what so ever, having been shot down.

Starscream's plan had had more merit, kidnap the children when they were vulnerable in their homes and take them straight to the moon base. One reason the plan failed was because the kids lived in a populated area and neither the Decepticons nor the Autobots wished the other humans to learn of their existence. Prime because he didn't want to risk more lives and Megatron because, well he'd discovered life was somehow much simpler if you didn't involve the natives of an alien planet.

This meant that stealth was vital and only Wheeljack, Starscream and Cyclonus could really take part, Demolisher stood out far too much as did Megatron and Thrust talked too much. Unfortunately the kids Minicons had been guarding them and when they tried to take the kids the Minicons had spirited them away and then held the Decepticons off until Prime and the others arrived. It was just too difficult trying to stop the Minicons escaping and then trying to fight them while keeping the noise to a minimum so as not to alert any humans.

After that Prime had decided to adopt the kids, making them his charges to ensure their safety. Which meant the kids seemed to come on just about every mission, but until yesterday, hadn't been allowed anywhere near the Decepticons. Megatron gave another low growl, thinking about the mission again had reminded him of what those kids had done and especially that of that _girl._

Oh, he was going to make sure _she_ in particular paid for that. And he was going to get hold of them and punish them till they begged for mercy and swore obedience. He'd probably be doing Prime a favour, they certainly wouldn't disobey after he had dealt with them. Because of course he'd return them, after he received a few Minicons in exchange, he didn't want _his _base over run with whiny brats.

But of course how to get hold of them? He gave a small mental shrug, the opportunity would present itself in due course. Till then he was just going to have to bide his time.

_To be continued._

_Author's note. Next chapter, the kids try to make up for their mistake. Megatron plots and Sideways takes a journey. Until then._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. Don't worry, the new chapters will be along very soon and you'll know when their up._

_PS. I accidentally posted some of chapter four here but it's fixed now._

_Enjoy and please review._

The next day

"Hey Billy, hey Fred," Alexis greeted as she, Rad and Carlos ran up to the tow boys waiting for them. Fred as usual had a packet of crisps.

"Hey Alexis," he said digging his hand into the packet.

"Hey, guys," said Fred before asking eagerly. "Did anything happen this weekend?"

"Dude, did it ever," said Carlos. "It was totally big, man."

Before Billy or Fred could say anything, the school bell rang.

"We'll tell you later, at lunch," said Alexis and the five of them headed off for their classes.

The morning past and eventually it was lunch time. They all went outside to enjoy their lunch in the sun, where it was also more private. As they settled down to eat, Fred asked.

"So what happened?"

They explained how they'd been with Hotshot, searching for the Minicon but after searching for over an hour, the kids came up with the idea of splitting up.

"You know dude, how if one teams finds it, the other team knows like, almost straight away," explained Carlos. "So we thought, if Hotshot could distract the Decepticons, _we _could get the Minicon."

"So that's what we did, Hotshot let himself be chased while we got the Minicon out of this gorge. But then," said Rad, his expression turning into a grimace.

"Megatron found us," Alexis said quietly.

"What?" both Billy and Fred yelped, Fred actually falling off his seat.

"Oh my God, did he get you, did he hurt?" Fred said whimpering on the ground. Billy snorted.

"Fred, you dumbass, he obviously didn't if they're here."

"Well he almost did," Rad admitted. "See he had us cornered and was going to take the Minicon from us"

"Was he going to take you back to his base?" Fred asked eagerly as Billy picked himself up.

"No," said Carlos rolling his eyes. "He thought it'd be funnier to leave us to get punished by Optimus, that guy really has a thing for punishment."

"So he took the Minicon from you" asked Billy sitting himself down on the bench again.

"Nah, he was too busy gloating to notice me and Rad take out our flares and give them to Alexis, she was the one holding the Minicon," said Carlos. "And that's when things really got serious."

Billy and Fred were on the edge of their seats, hanging on to Rad, Carlos and Alexis's every word.

"Alexis was the one holding the Minicon, so Megatron was demanding she hand it over," said Rad, smiling at his friends' expression of excitement.

"What happened?" they whispered. Alexis gave a shy smile.

"I threw the flares straight in his face"

"Wow," they gasped, in awe at her boldness, they didn't think they could do that to the very large scary mech.

"I ran for it, while Rad and Carlos tried to free Perceptor from Leader-One but they Megatron lashed out and hit Rad," She said looking sorrowfully at Rad.

"He got you?" gasped Fred and he nearly fell off his seat again, he was only prevented from doing so by Billy.

"He just whacked me and I hit a big rock, but I've just got a few bruises," said Rad shrugging, he didn't think much about it, after all compared to the injuries the Autobots received, his was nothing.

"Oh man," said Billy rubbing his head. Carlos grinned, saying.

"It was cool dudes, I just took Rad and ran off while our Minicons gave Thrust a beat down. We almost had it when Wheeljack found us but then Hoshot and Sideswipe came and saved the day."

Alexis smiled at Carlos's casual words, even though she had not been there, Carlos had revealed how scared he had been last night before they went to sleep. She picked up the tale.

"I tried to out run Megatron but he eventually cornered me," she gave a small shiver remembering. "He was going to torture me then take the Minicon."

Billy and Fred had looks of horror on their faces, while Carlos and Rad looked grim.

"But then Optimus showed up and saved me, he and Megatron started fighting."

Billy and Fred gave a cheer.

"Good old Optimus"

Alexis went on to explain how Jetfire had rescued her and the ensuring fight with Starscream, which resulted in Jetfire getting injured. But it had all turned out alright, Hoist had tossed Optimus the SkyBoom Shield, thus protecting Jetfire and they had all warped back to base. Billy and Fred were totally in awe by this point.

"Wow, that was awesome," said Billy, while Fred nodded fervently. The rest of lunch past smoothly, and so did the rest of the school day. As they left the school building with their disguised Minicons, Billy said.

"You guys want to head into town, there's a new sundae flavour at the ice-cream parlour?"

"Can't, sorry dudes," Carlos sighed. "We're grounded, man."

"What?" cried Fred horrified. "But you'll miss the new sundae."

"We'll be able to try it another time," said Alexis. "Considering how much danger we were in, we got off pretty lightly."

Carlos shuddered and Rad winched, remembering what Hotshot had said about Megatron and _his_ views on punishment. They said goodbye to Billy and Fred and walked over to where Blurr was waiting, the Autobots took turns driving the kids. As they got in and strapped themselves in, Carlos asked.

"Dude is this really necessary?"

"Yes it is Carlos or hadn't you noticed whose over on the other side of the road," came Blurr in a firm voice.

The kids spun to stare out the window in time to see a totally black car with tinted windows drive slowly passed them. Even though it was a car, it still gave off a menacing aura.

"Wheeljack," Rad whispered, while Carlos groaned.

"Aw man, Megatron has his goons watching us, we're never going to be able to do anything ever again," he grumbled.

Alexis watched as the black car disappeared, it was funny but Megatron was only focused on them and not on Billy and Fred at all. She frowned, sure they didn't have as much do to with the Autobots as they did but it seemed like a snub. On the other hand, it meant Billy and Fred weren't in any danger which was a very good thing.

"Is Jetfire better?" asked Rad.

Blurr gave a snort.

"He's as annoying and as enthusiastic as ever so yes, he's fine."

The kids laughed. They nothing more of Wheeljack, or indeed of any other Decepticon as Blurr drove them back to base. Once they were safe within the walls, they all got out of Blurr allowing him to transform. With a nod to the kids and their Minicons, he marched away.

The kids set off for their rooms, the rules of their guardians were that they did their homework straight away, then some chores and then had the rest of the evening free to spend with their guardians. Once they reached their room they set their stuff down and got to work.

While they were doing their homework, Highwire, Grindor and Sureshock went off to do their own thing as they had done their job of protecting the kids. As Rad and Carlos busily got on with their work, Alexis sat twirling a pen thoughtfully. Usually she got started right away and was normally finished first. But today she was distracted.

"Hey you okay Alexis?" Carlos asked looking up from his work. Alexis sighed.

"I was just thinking, I know Optimus said he forgave us, but he was really upset. I was just wondering, is there anything we can do to make it up."

The boys paused to ponder the question. Alexis had raised a good point, they needed to do something to please Optimus and the others. But what could they do?

"We can all work harder at our chores and do everything the Autobots ask us," suggested Rad. Carlos chuckled.

"Would that include referring to Jetfire as 'Commander SuperCool?"

Alexis and Rad burst out laughing, remembering one of Jetfire's ridiculous suggestions.

"Well maybe we won't go _that_ far," Rad chortled. "But seriously, we should make a bigger effort."

"Hey I know," Carlos said excitedly. "Why don't we research possible Minicon locations? Remember the one we found in the Sahara? There had been legends about it and that's how the Autobots found it."

"Carlos that's a brilliant idea," cried Alexis. "It can be a lovely surprise for Optimus and the others once we find something."

Having settled on their plan, the kids set back to work with great enthusiasm, meaning in no time at all had finished. Quickly tidying up their room, they raced from the room to do their other chores.

"Well kids I'm pleased to see you taking your duties seriously," said Scavenger with a smile as he watched them enthusiastically clean the Minicons. "Unlike some I could mention" he said sternly as he glared at Hotshot and Sideswipe who were longing around.

"What?" exclaimed Hotshot seeing Scavenger's glare. "We've been working all day."

"So have the kids," Scavenger said pointedly.

"They've been at _school,_" groused Sideswipe, hating feeling guilty.

"Which is very important," came a voice from the door.

"Optimus," chorused the kids in greeting. Optimus smiled down at them.

"I'm glad to see you kids working so hard, are you doing well in school?"

"Yes Optimus," replied Carlos as he scrubbed the new Minicon Loosewire who was blue and green. Scavenger and Optimus gave approving nods and then Optimus said.

"I was thinking kids, we had a pretty stressful day yesterday so why don't we all watch a movie while we eat our meal later. What do you say?"

Optimus laughed as they all gave cries of delight, he loved seeing them happy. Since they were now a family, Optimus liked them all to have their evening meals together, in order to bond more.

After the kids had finished, they along with the Autobots and Minicons settled to watch a film while they ate their meal, the Autobots and Minicons of course consumed Energon. When the kids had finished eating they settled on different Autobot laps and relaxed. Rad was on Hotshot's, Carlos on Jetfire who was completely better and Alexis was on Optimus's.

Optimus smiled down at his adopted daughter and also caught the optic of RedAlert who gave him a knowing look as he surveyed Optimus's adopted sons. Optimus smiled even more, none of them could have even imagined how much they would gain by coming here. Seeing the kids like this, he knew his views regarding discipline were correct, there was no need to reduce the Younglings to sobbing beaten wrecks. This is what Megatron would do if he ever got his hands on them.

Optimus scowled slightly, Megatron had once captured a young solider called Bumblebee and had taken him over his knee and had hit him till he couldn't sit down for several solar cycles. Optimus still burned about that incident. But now wasn't the time to dwell on the past, Bumblebee had recovered and the kids were safe. Optimus relaxed, gently stroking Alexis as everyone enjoyed themselves.

Meanwhile in another part of the solar system.

Sideways smiled as he flew through space, in his dematerialised form. He was heading for a little known planet that actually wasn't too far from here. It had no intelligent life on it but it did contain some...interesting things on it. It would take him a few solar cycles to get there and back, but it didn't matter. The Autobots would keep.

And once he returned to Earth, it was a simple matter of waiting for the next fight over a Minicon. Sideways chuckled, Optimus Prime and the other Autobots wouldn't know what hit them. Things were about to become _very_ interesting.

For the next couple of days the kids did their best to please their guardians, working hard in school and at their chores. They did not try to sneak off with Billy and Fred as the Decepticons still stalked them whenever they left the safety of the base. But what Optimus and the other Autobots didn't know was that Alexis, Rad and Carlos were spending all of their spare time researching possible Minicon locations.

"Anything?" Alexis asked as she cooked a light meal for the three of them while Rad and Carlos sat at a computer. They shook their heads and Alexis turned but to the cooker, slightly disappoint but still hopeful.

"It's ready," she called a short time later and Carlos rushed to join her at the table. Rad indicated that he would join them in a moment. Rad stared at the screen, feeling slightly defeated. Now of the leads they had found had led to anything despite how hard they had searched. But then he spotted something at the bottom of his search engine.

"The Jade shield of the Inca," he murmured. He clicked onto the site and started to read the information of the article. And the more he read the more excited he became. There weren't any photos of what it, there was an illustration of what it was supposed to look like. And though it looked exactly like a dormant Minicon, even the colours were right.

"Guys," he said, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. They stared at him as he spun in his seat to face them, his face shining. "I think I've found one."

"A Minicon?" Carlos yelped jumping to his feet followed by Alexis who cried out.

"Where is it?"

"In the Western part of South America, in the rainforests of Peru," said Rad, shifting to allow them to see the article. "It was a priceless artefact that was lost about three hundred years ago. Archaeologists believe it is hidden in one of the many hidden temples in the jungles of Peru."

His eyes shone as they all stared at one another in delight at their discovery.

"It might take a bit of time to locate, but it's a lead, I'm sure Optimus and the others will be able to find it," said Rad proudly.

"And we're sure it's a Minicon?" said Carlos, checking the screen again. "It'd be awful to send them on a wild goose chase."

"Everything points to it being the real deal," Alexis declared, scrolling down all the relevant information.

"Come on," she said, grabbing their hands. "We have to tell Optimus about this."

They fairly charged through the corridors of the base. Hotshot leapt out of their way as they raced past.

"Whoa, kids, what's the rush?" he asked bemused as they sped down the corridor.

"We've got great news for Optimus," Alexis called over her shoulder.

Optimus stared in surprise as the kids raced into the control room where he and Jetfire were going over tactics. He took in their shining faces and knew something was up.

"Kids, what's going on?" he asked as they ran onto the outstretched hand he offered. Once they were on the table, Carlos immediately cried.

"We found one Optimus, we found a Minicon."

"What?" both Optimus and Jetfire exclaimed.

"How'd you do that?" asked Jetfire in disbelief.

"It was Alexis's idea, she thought we could research possible Minicon locations," explained Rad as Alexis blushed.

"I wanted to make it up to you Optimus," she said softly. "For making you worry when you've been so good to us. We thought this would be the best way. Are you pleased?"

In answer Optimus took then in his hand once again and gently hugged them.

"Yes Alexis, I am very pleased, this is great news. So where is the new Minicon?"

They explained about Peru causing Optimus to look very thoughtful. Carefully setting the kids down, he pulled the appropriate file from the computer and he and Jetfire examined it. After a few minutes, Optimus turned back to the kids, his optics twinkling as he said.

"It looks like you're right kids, I'm sure there's a Minicon there, I'm very proud of you."

The kids beamed at his praise as Optimus became thoughtful.

"However, it will obviously recover quite a bit of searching, hopefully we'll be able to pick up a signal once we reach the location."

"At least you'll have a head start on the Decepticons," Alexis piped up.

"Yeah man. And maybe you'll find it before they even realise what you're up to," Carlos said enthusiastically.

Optimus smiled down at Carlos as he shook his head slightly.

"I'm afraid Megatron is bound to notice what we're up to but at least we'll have a head start. Call Scavenger and the others Jetfire, please."

"Right away boss," said Jetifire as he turned on the base comm.

"Kids while I'm very grateful for what you've done and have no problem with you helping us plan," he gave a small sigh before continuing. "I'm afraid you're punishment still stands and you will not be allowed to accompany us."

"We understand and we weren't expecting you to take us with you," said Rad. "Besides we've still got school tomorrow."

"Optimus, how are we going to get home if you guys are going to be away?" Carlos asked, remembering seeing Starscream shooting overhead as they had left school that day.

"I will send Red Alert to collect you at the usual time, then he can return if need be," replied Optimus.

"We can monitor you guys," Alexis suggested to which Optimus agreed. The rest of the evening was spent making plans. Rad, Carlos and Alexis were delighted to be included in them, and all three fairly glowed with pride as they were complemented on their discovery. They didn't mind not going, they were just concerned with regaining their guardians complete trust.

They went to bed that night, happy and content excited by the prospect of the nest day when they would be able to watch the Autobots retrieve the Minicon from the safety of the base. Little did they know, it would be their last night.

_Author's note. Sideways's plan is soon revealed but do things go as planned for him? Find out next time, until then._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note. Here we are_

_Enjoy and please review._

Somewhere in the mountains.

Sideways smiled, he had finally arrived back on Earth after his long journey. A journey that had gone _very_ well, very well indeed and all he had to do now was wait. But that wait wouldn't be long, he could feel it in his very processor that it wouldn't be long till the Autobots and the Decepticons clashed.

He lightly fingered the locked crate he held that contained the key to the success of his plan. His smile broadened, his master would be very pleased once he learned of what Sideways had done. The Autobot and Decepticon fight would continue for a while now, long enough so that his master could regain his strength at long last. And then they would strike.

But not yet, the time for still a ways off, and besides the plan he had for taking out certain Autobot members would not be permanent. Optimus would need to be restored eventually, because Megatron needed his nemesis to fuel his rage and purpose. In the meantime however, well we'll just have to wait and see how this pans out thought Sideways as he melted from view.

"Wow, I'm still can't believe it, you guys actually found a Minicon," Billy exclaimed while Fred looked on in awe.

"Yeah it's cool, man and Optimus and the others were totally impressed," said Carlos proudly as they walked out of the school building.

"Hey guys," Alexis said to Billy and Fred. "Optimus said you could come over if you like and keep us company."

"Awesome," said Billy as Fred gave a huge grin. They found Red Alert waiting for them and they all clambered in. Carlos glanced around the street but couldn't see any of the Decepticons. Almost as though he had read Carlos's mind, Red Alert said.

"The Deceptions turned up a couple of hours ago, that's why none of them are here."

"How's the search going?" asked Rad.

"Not bad, we've narrowed the location down so it shouldn't be more than an hour or so till we actually find it. Trouble is, this the Deceptiocns have showed up, it feels as if we've done all the hard work for them."

"Don't say that," said Alexis. "You'll find that Minicon and get it home."

"Let's hope so Alexis" Red Alert replied as he continued to drive towards the base. Once there, the kids went with him to the Warp Room where he warped away to join the other Autobots. The kids wondered to the Control Room to watch the ongoing battle. It was difficult at times to tell what was happening because of the thick jungle and its substantial vegetation.

"Oh no," Alexis cried some time later. "Starscream's got into the temple."

The Autobots and Decepticons had finally fought their way to an overgrown Inca temple where the Minicon was hidden. While Optimus and Megatron had fought high above the entrance, Starscream had managed to swoop past them and had entered the temple.

"It's alright," yelled Rad. "Hot Shot's gone in after him with Perceptor."

But at that moment, LaserBeak was hit by Cyclonus and sent flying. The kids groaned, now they couldn't see what was happening. But then they saw something that froze their hearts as LaserBeak stopped spinning and came to rest on a branch.

"Sideways," Rad whispered as they watched the mysterious transformer that was neither Autobot nor Decepticon make his way stealthily towards the fighting transformers.

"Optimus," Carlos yelled into the comm. "It's Sideways, he's there. Optimus?"

He turned to them, his face set in extreme worry.

"The comm's not responding something's jamming it" he said in alarm. They all watched in mounting horror as Sideways got steadily closer to their friends and it was clear neither side was aware that he was stalking them.

"What's that?" Billy suddenly said pointing at the screen. Now that Sideways was closer they could see that he was carrying some sort of small box. And whatever was in it could not be good.

"Optimus, Optimus," Carlos was still yelling into the communicator, desperately trying to raise Optimus, but to no avail.

"We have to get out there, Sideways is up to something and Optimus and the others have no idea he's there. By the time they do," Rad broke off as he, Alexis and Carlos started to running for the door.

"But Optimus told you to stay here," yelled Billy as Fred cried "You'll get into such trouble."

"We don't care, we won't let them get hurt," Alexis yelled defiantly. "You guys stay here and monitor things."

Not waiting to hear their replies, the three kids raced from the room and charged down the long corridors to the Warp Room. As soon as they were there, they set the coordinates and within a few moments disappeared.

Megatron stood with an incredible air of smugness as he surveyed Prime who was standing just in front of him, looking very annoyed. Why? Because in Megatron's grasp was the Minicon shield which the Autobot's had worked so hard to find. Starscream had beaten HotShot and Perceptor to it and had managed to hand it to Megatron who was just taking a moment to gloat. He really did enjoy getting one over the Autobot leader.

"Well its looks like _I've_ won Optimus," he smirked, taking in Prime's mud splattered appearance. "So nice of you to find this Minicon especially as its signal hadn't activated."

Prime gave him slight glare but replied calmly.

"You've won this time Megatron, unlike last time."

"Oh no you don't, Optimus, you're not going to bait me," Megatron said before sneering. "Speaking of the last battle, I see those little brats aren't here. A little too sore, perhaps?"

_That _managed to rile Prime as he looked very annoyed now, but to his credit refused to respond to the jibe. Instead he said coolly.

"For your information Megatron it was the kids who found this Minicon's location."

"Ahh, what a shame it was all to naught," Megatron sneered in a falsely sorrowful voice. There was no way he was leaving yet, not when he could savour the victory right in front of Prime and taunt him about it.

What neither he nor Optimus or indeed any of the transformers realised was that Sideways had them firmly in his sights. Selecting his targets, he whispered into the crate the coordinates before releasing the contents. Three glowing orbs rose and starting floating in the direction of Optimus Prime, Scavenger and HotShot, slowly picking up speed. A sudden mist had appeared and was now starting to obscure Sideways' view but it didn't matter, the orbs would find their targets. And then it would begin.

Alexis, Rad and Carlos were charging through the jungle, straight for their friends. They couldn't yell as they didn't want to alert Sideways to what they were up to.

"Guys?" Billy suddenly screamed down the comm. sounding truly afraid. "You have to stop those ball things, we just saw them go through this vine overhang and nothing happened but then one brushed past this weird metal spike. And guys, it burnt clean through it."

This only increased the kids' speed, if those orbs touched their friends. They burst onto the clearly and saw the orbs now speeding towards their friends who along with the Decepticons were totally oblivious.

Megatron had just about to taunt Optimus some more when he spied the speeding orbs and the kids sprinting straight for them. His optics widening in shock he started to say.

"_What the?"_

Optimus spun and he saw an orb coming for him. The others turned and they saw the orbs coming. Optimus tried to shoot it, but the shots bounced off it. He watched in horror as hit came for him but.

"Noooo," all three kids screamed and they launched themselves at the orbs and managed to grab them. There was a flash of light that blinded everyone, but as it receded they saw the kids sitting up, clutching the strange orbs to their chests.

Though Sideways couldn't see the either the Autobots or the Decepticons because of the now thick mist, he had seen the flash of light and knew the orbs had made contact. And even better he had heard the kids, meaning the process would commence soon.

Rad sat up in front of Optimus as Carlos got up in front of Scavenger and Alexis in front of Hotshot.

"Rad, kids what?" Optimus started to exclaim but Rad quickly said.

"Optimus, I know you'll probably be mad at us, but we saw Sideways and we couldn't raise you on the comm. so we came to warn you."

"We weren't in danger," Alexis said breathless. "These things don't harm organics but Billy saw them burn clean through metal, we had to stop them."

Optimus didn't know what to say, these kids had risked themselves for him and the others, how could he be truly angry. The kids were grinning from the adrenaline rush of saving their friends so he wasn't going to scold them for that.

Rad looked up at Optimus in relief, keeping a firm hold on the orb though it wasn't trying to leave him. But all of a sudden something smacked right into his behind and sent him sprawling. What had hit him, he thought as he rubbed himself with one hand? He got his answer as Optimus yelled.

"Megatron."

"You are too soft, Prime, these little wretches have disobeyed you _again_. I was merely showing you the correct way to curb such behaviour," Megatron said smirking as he withdrew his hand only to say.

"Starscream, Demolisher, deal with the other two."

And before they could be stopped, Starscream and Demolisher carried out their orders and gave both Alexis and Carlos a sound smack. Starscrema though had held Alexis so that she didn't go flying like Rad and Carlos. As the boys muttered darkly, she had dipped her head, shyly holding her orb tighter. He released her and turned to watch Optimus start arguing with Megatron.

"You okay, Alexis?" HotShot asked kindly. "It was brilliant how you managed to save us."

"Well," she said smiling. "It was the least we could do considering."

And then her face had frozen. She and the two boys suddenly went ridged, and then they started shaking. And the orbs started to glow.

"Alexis," HotShot cried out in terror as Optimus spun and saw what was happening. But before he or any of the other Autobots could do anything, the kids suddenly threw back their heads and screamed, flinging out their arms as they did so. And as both the Autobots and the Decepticons watched in horror, the orbs absorbed into the kids' bodies making the kids scream louder.

"No," Optimus yelled but before he could touch Rad, a strange light shot out of him and engulfed Optimus and the beam spread from all three of the kids so that it covered the other transformers.

"It's scanning us," Megatron roared as the light seemed to do just that and then receded back into the kids bodies who stopped screaming as it did this and collapsed on the ground. And for a moment no body moved then Optimus rushed forward and scooped all three of the kids into his arms.

"No, no," he moaned as he examined their still forms. Red Alert rushed over to him and quickly scanned them.

"It's okay, they're still alive," Red Alert said quickly but he looked very worried.

"We have to get them back to the base," Optimus mumbled. Scavenger nodded and activated the Warp Gate. The Decepticons didn't try to stop them as they Warped out of sight.

Mean while Sideways was frowning. That beam of light had been far too big, not to mention that hadn't sounded like Optimus Prime or his other men screaming. What had gone wrong? Sideways optics widened as he realised what had happened and he cursed. Those meddling kids had ruined everything. His master was _not_ going to be happy. The jungle echoed with his roar of rage.

Once they made it to the base, Optimus and Red Alert had raced to the Med Bay and Optimus had immediately set the kids down on an examining table.

"What happened?" Optimus moaned as Red Alert started to examine them.

"I don't know, there seems to be no damage, their just knocked out."

Optimus almost sighed in relief, almost because he had a very bad feeling about this. If he lost them, he didn't know what he'd do. And they Red Alert's panicked voice brought him back to reality.

"Optimus I'm getting massive energy readings, I don't understand..."

But he was cut off as a second light suddenly exploded from the kids as well as an odd roaring and whirling sound. It completely blocked out Optimus's vision, he couldn't see them couldn't see the kids. And this light beam lasted much longer than the last one.

But then abruptly it disappeared as suddenly as it had arisen. Optimus desperately rubbed his optics trying to see what had happened to the kids. But the first thing he saw was Red Alert's wide eyed and totally shocked expression.

"Optimus," Red Alert said in a shaky voice "You are never going to believe this."

Because in place of the kids, were three transformers lying unconscious on the examining table.

Somewhere in South America

Sideways fumed, his plan had been completely ruined by those meddlesome human children. _They _had grabbed the orbs, thus preventing them reaching their true targets the Autobots. Sideways snarled, he knew what the consequence of that was going to be. Instead of demising the Autobot forces, he had just increased them.

"Damn them," he snarled.

This was not how it was supposed to have gone. His plan had been to turn the _Autobots_ into _humans_ in order to weaken them. Not all of them, mind you, otherwise they would have been completely vulnerable and easily defeated by the Decepticons. Once the Decepticons had sufficiently grown in strength and Minicons, the humans would have been restored to their true forms. The orbs were meant to have attached themselves to the armour of Optimus Prime, HotShot and Scavenger and burned through to their protoforms.

Once there, the orbs would have stayed there until the three Autobots came into contact with some humans, e.g. the kids. And then the second sequence would have activated, meaning the kids where scanned and the information downloaded into the Autobots mainframe, resulting in the loss of conscious. Finally the third sequence would take place where they would have been transformed into humans.

But no it was the kids who had been transformed, _into _transformers. Sideways again cursed his luck and that of the Autobots. What was he going to do now? How could he weaken the Autobots now, when their precious charges were now transformers?

Wait _precious_ charges? Optimus Prime cared deeply for his adoptive children and though he also cared for the men under his command, they were soldiers who could look after themselves. The children on the other hand.

Sideways now smiled, the children would still be vulnerable especially as Megatron had sworn revenge. He'd just wait and see how events...played out.

Meanwhile on the moon base of the Decepticons, Megatron sat on his throne frowning thoughtfully. Those orbs and the human kids 'accident' had left Megatron distinctly uneasy. His soldiers milled around, also disturbed by the events that had taken place at the overgrown jungle temple. Megatron felt slightly annoyed, they had successfully taken the Minicon and Megatron had even managed to give one of those kids a well deserved smack, purely to annoy Prime. But now that victory felt deflated.

"Those spheres weren't meant for those kids," Wheeljack said quietly, voicing what everyone was thinking. He looked at his leader and said.

"They were meant for Prime and his men."

Megatron nodded slowly, what had happened to the kids had meant to have happened to Prime and two others. But what was meant to have happened, _that_ was the question that was puzzling and annoying Megatron.

"The boy mentioned Sideways being behind that attack," Starscream spoke up from his position from one side of the throne where he was leaning. "What do you think he's up to?"

"Does it matter?" Thrust interjected in a pompous voice. "It surely doesn't concern us, only those silly human children were hurt and besides the attack was primarily aimed at the Autobots."

Starscream rolled his optics at this but Thrust's words didn't make Megatron feel any better. Yes, the attack had obviously not been aimed at them but that didn't mean it wouldn't affect them in some way.

"Maybe," Starscream hissed at Thrust, putting a lot of emphasis on the first word. "Because we, along with the Autobots, were scanned by that strange light coming from those kids. Why were we scanned?"

"It involves Sideways, it can't be good," said Demolisher slowly.

"When it involves that traitorous piece slime, it is never good Demolisher," Megatron said grimly. "Unfortunately until we next meet the Autobots, we can only guess what his motives are."

"What was his plan, Prime?" Megatron thought silently. "And how will it affect us, all of us?"

Optimus stared in complete disbelief at the sight that met his optics on the examining table. When he had brought the kids in, he had laid them side by side on examining table, meaning there were still loads of space. Now however, there was barely any room left as the three transformers took up the entire space.

Shaking, Optimus slowly got to his feet along with Red Alert and together they approached the table. Lying on it were three transformer Younglings, the equivalent of human teenagers. Both Mechs stood completely stunned for a moment then Red Alert moved forward and quickly scanned them.

"Everything checks out," he said, his voice shaking slightly. "Nothing abnormal, they should wake in a while."

"Nothing abnormal," Optimus repeated quietly. He knew what Red Alert meant, as transformers everything checked out. But it wasn't alright, less than an hour ago, these Younglings were humans.

"How did this happen?" Optimus said, still in a daze.

Suddenly, one of the Younglings nearly slipped off the table, there was no room as they were lying along the length of the table, not the width. Optimus quickly rushed forward and scooped 'Alexis?' into his arms. He stared down into his daughter's still face.

"Get Jetfire in here, let's move them to the Rec Room where they'll be more comfortable," Optimus said firmly, cradling Alexis to him. Red Alert did as asked, contacting Jetfire and picking up one of the boys, 'Carlos?'

"Hey, what's happening?" Jetfire said as he charged into the Med Bay. "Are the kids okay...Holy Primus."

He gasped skidding to a stop and staring first at the table containing 'Rad?', then at Red Alert with 'Carlos?' and finally at Optimus with 'Alexis?'

"Optimus, what's going...What, I mean, what?" Jetfire spluttered but Optimus gave him a stern look.

"Jetfire, would you please pick up...Rad and come with us to the Rec Room," Optimus said moving out of his way so that he could reach the table. Jetfire stood shocked for a moment, then moved forward, mumbling "Yeah, sure."

Picking up Rad, he turned and the three of them left the Med Bay and made their way along the corridor towards the Rec Room where the other Autobots and Billy and Fred were waiting. They walked in utter silence, not able to fully comprehend the situation. Finally they reached their destination and entered.

"Optimus sir, are they okay, the kids...What?" HotShot exclaimed as he saw what the three Mechs were carrying, his jaw dropping in shock. The others looked equally shocked and they all stared.

"Who are they?" Fred piped up, his eyes wide, standing stock still beside Billy.

"I think...That's Alexis, Rad and Carlos," Scavenger said quietly as Optimus and the others came into the room.

Very gently, they carried the Younglings to the centre of the room, and carefully laid them down and stepped back to look at them. The one they assumed to be Rad resembled Sideswipe with light blue arms and upper legs. His hands were white as were two stripes on his chest running from his shoulders to his waist. His lower legs were sliver and so was his chest. His face was light yellow, they of course couldn't tell the colour or his or Carlos and Alexis's optics. His head shape resembled Optimus's somewhat, except that he didn't have a face mask.

Carlos on the other hand did have a face mask but his head resembled Blurr's though he also had small curling horns. His paint job was red and black, a black torso, hands and feet, with black bands on his upper arms. His arms and legs were a brilliant shade of red, with a purple band around his ankles. His face was a slightly light brown colour and his helmet with its black horns was purple. Carlos wasn't quite as sturdy looking as Rad, making Optimus and the others think he wouldn't be a car.

And lastly there was Alexis, the only transformer Femme for thousands of light years. She was slim and streamlined with a pair of wings. Her face was white but with a light pink helmet. Her body was mostly a shade of pink, though a thick band around her waist was orange. Her wings while pink where lined with white and she had white hands as well. Her high heeled feet were red with an orange band around the ankles melting into the pink. Her wrists were red and her lips were tinged with red.

The Autobots and the two remaining humans stared in wonder at their friends. For a moment, nobody spoke.

"They're a mixture of us," Blurr said astounded.

"And of the Decepticons," Scavenger pointed out and they all looked at Alexis' still form. Now they knew the reason for why they had all been scanned.

"Why?" whispered HotShot.

"This wasn't meant for the kids, it was supposed to happen to us," Scavenger said grimly.

"What does that mean?" Sideswipe said, his optics filled with fear.

"If those orbs had connected with us, then we would have been turned into humans," Optimus said grimly. Everyone either looked shocked or grim. But then there was a soft groan and they saw the Younglings shift and stir.

Optimus quickly knelt down as they started to wake. The first to stir was Rad, he groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Argh, what happened?" he said in a pained voice.

"It's alright Rad, everything's going to be fine," Optimus said gently.

Rad opened his optics, revealing blue ones and looked at Optimus. He seemed about to speak but suddenly stopped dead and saw Optimus right in front of him. On the same level and not in any way towering over him. In fact Optimus didn't seem quite as big as Rad remembered him.

"Rad, you and Alexis and Carlos were in an accident and you were... changed," Optimus said gently, resting a hand on Rad's shoulder.

Rad stared at him, Optimus should _not _be able to put his hand squarely on his shoulder like that, had Optimus shrunk? Or had Rad...grown? Very slowly Rad looked down at his body and gasped.

He was a robot...a transformer. Rad was in a state of utter shock as he stared at his body, a body he did not recognise. But before he could panic, a large groan made him turn his head to the side and he gasped again as he saw...Carlos moaning and sitting up.

"Carlos," he said in total shock at the red and black transformer with yellow optics sitting beside him.

"Rad, that you? What happened, last I remembered...Whuh?" Carlso yelped as he turned and saw Rad staring at him. With a very slacked jaw expression, Carlos stared down at himself to see that he too was a transformer.

"Woh man, this is totally weird," Carlos muttered running his hands down his body. He looked back at Rad.

"I can't believe this, how did this happen, we're...Transformer, you, me and..."

"Alexis," both Rad and Carlos yelled and they turned to gape at the third stirring figure. Their mouths fell open as they watched the winged Femme sit up, opening bright green optics in confusion.

"Guys," she whispered softly looking at them, causing her optics to widen in total shock at the sight of them. For a moment, none of them moved, they Alexis turned to Optimus, optics starting to water as she asked.

"Optimus, what happened to us?"

Optimus reached for her hand and clasped it firmly.

"We believe it was those orbs, Alexis, the ones you, Rad and Carlos prevented from touching us. They turned you into transformers and I'm afraid" he looked at them seriously.

"We don't know how to change you back."

_Author's note. Well there you have it, the kids have been turned into transformers but that wasn't Sideway's plan. Can you guess what it was? Next chapter, the kids wake up._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. This is the first chapter of the rewrite, written by me and Mediziner, so it's completely brand new and never been read before. Sorry for the wait._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"You don't know how to change us back?" Alexis repeated in confusion and no small amount of horror. "You mean...we might remain like this...forever?"

"I do not know," Optimus said seriously as the kids started to look a little panicky. "That is something we will have to investigate, however if it was Sideway's plan to turn us into humans, there is a strong chance that we can change you back."

"Sideways did this to us?" Carlos said hotly, balling his fists and trying to leap to his feet. "That bastard, I don't believe this."

"Whoa, easy kid," Scavenger said, catching the young Mech before he could fall over. "You'll need to get used to your new body."

Rad looked over at his friends, seeming to think of what to do while their Autobot friends were to search for a reverse on the transformation. Then, it appeared to strike him as he seemed to relax into a smile, giving this idea a chance as he looked over at Optimus.

"Hey Optimus? Do you think perhaps with these new bodies... Perhaps I suppose for the meantime we could try a little training?" He asked before quickly adding. "...If you guys are up for it, of course, no rush!" Carlos and Alexis looked over at their friend as he suggested his idea.

"Uh, sure," Carlos said with a shrug. "We might as well do something with these bodies."

He glanced down at himself, something all three of them couldn't help doing. It was so...weird having metal bodies, it keep feeling like they were standing on a transformer's shoulder rather than actually residing within a transformer body.

"Are you guys going to fight the Decepticons?" Billy asked eagerly as Fred just gaped at them.

Hearing this made Carlos a grin widely, seeming more interested in wanting to train even more now as he spoke. "Oh Optimus, can we pleeease train with you guys? We could help you try to get the Mini-Con once it awakens!"

"Hmm," Optimus considered, he was worried about how the Decepticons would react when they saw the kids. Young soldiers were always regarded as easy targets and Megatron already had a vendetta against them. He wasn't sure what was worse, the Decepticons trying to hurt his children or trying to turn them.

"We wouldn't really want to be cooped up in here for the rest of the time while you guys try to reverse this effect, we would be left with nothing at all to do at all." Alexis pointed out, this made the boys agree as they nodded in agreement.

"And we'd be able to protect ourselves better," Rad added. "If we're trained properly, we could give you guys a real advantage against the cons."

"They've got a point," Blurr stated with a slight shrug as Sideswipe said eagerly. "Me and Hotshot could look after them."

"Yeah, we could offer them some training... Well if Optimus lets us of course." The yellow bot said with a smile, crossing his arms in a casual manner

"It would appear I'm being out manoeuvred," the Autobot leader said dryly. "What do you think, Scavenger?"

"I think training is necessary," Scavenger said flatly. "Megatron will notice they're not going to school and their absence will be questioned. We might as well take advantage of the kids while they're in more powerful bodies."

Optimus didn't like the idea of sending them into battle but he knew they all made very good points. So despite his reservations, he nodded his agreement.

The kids all smiled as Rad said "We promise to make you all proud!" Carlos grinned widely as Alexis also smiled, though not widely as Carlos did.

"I'm sure you will," Optimus said warmly.

They began helping Rad and Alexis stand up, it would be best to have them start off with getting used to their bodies first before they could begin to train them. "Before we even get to training however, it would be advisable that they should start learning about how to get used to their new bodies." Blurr said casually in a soft voice, seeming to refer how Carlos stumbled when he tried to stand up so suddenly.

"Good idea," Rad mumbled ruefully as his legs shook violently. Because transformers had very solid outsides, it was very different experience moving their bodies compared to their human ones. It would probably take a while before they had full mobility.

Alexis slowly slid off the berth though immediately began to collapse once she was off the berth completely. Luckily, Jetfire was nearby to catch her, helping her straighten up. "Easy there, Alexis." Jetfire said.

"Thanks," she said, clinging onto him as she tried to stand straight. "Whoa!"

"Looks like you'll need an arm to hold onto," he laughed when she almost fell over again.

Alexis chuckled sheepishly as she and the others are helped into learning how to get used to their bodies, starting off with being able to stand properly, then walk. It was like learning all of the basic things all over again.

This was only the beginning of course, there was so much more to being a transformer than simply being able to move about. Optimus knew he'd need to have a serious conversation with them all but for now, he was content to watch them recover from their ordeal. Eventaully, Fred said.

"Can you guys still eat chocolate?"

Catching audio receptor of Fred's words, Rad, Carlos, and Alexis all looked at each other, unsure of what they would say in response. They all seemed to exchange thoughts, as if they knew what they were saying without needing to speak it, food seemed out of the question with their new bodies, now.

"Uhh... I don't think so, Fred..." Rad said, unable to say anything else.

"Transformers cannot process things like chocolate," Optimus told the young human kindly. "I'm afraid they will need to fuel with Energon."

"Aww..." Fred groaned as the kids seemed to laugh at this.

"It's okay Fred, you didn't know." Carlos said with a grin as Hot Shot spoke. "Maybe you guys could try my favourite kind of Energon, it's called 'JaAm'."

The kids remembered about Hot Shot sipping a neon green colour glowing energon cube as he told them he could try his favourite.

"Sounds good," Rad said with a grin, all of them had wondered what the famous JaAM had tasted like. Was it like lime flavoured jam or something else entirely. At least they could finally find out what Energon in general tasted like and what it felt like, did it instantly energise them?

Once the kids have gotten used to their bodies, being able to stand and walk properly when took quite an amount of time, Hot Shot lead them to the rec room. Heading near the dispenser, he flicked a small switch. After pressing a button to deploy the energon cube and fill said cube, the kids watched as green liquid flowed out of the machine and into the cube, it was the same neon green colour they have seen.

"Whoa," Carlos exclaimed. "That is green."

"Isn't it great?" Hotshot said with a grin. "I love this stuff; I'd eat it all cycle if I could."

He offered the cube to Carlos so that he could try it.

He took the cube, thanking Hot Shot as he began sipping it. Rad and Alexis watched as they waited for a response from their friend. "How is it, Carlos?" Alexis asked.

Carlos allowed the liquid to swirl around his mouth before suddenly smiling.

"It's great, really spicy actually."

The others smiled, looking at Hot Shot if they could also try his JaAm too.

"Sure thing!" Hot Shot grinned, very pleased that Carlos loved it, and he's sure that Rad and Alexis would love it too, he pressed the same button to deploy the cubes and the liquid filled them. He passed the cubes to Rad and Alexis, thanking him for the cubes as they tried JaAm next.

"Mmm, it is nice," Alexis said as she sipped her JaAm, getting a slight green moustache.

"Too right," Rad agreed, he really liked it too.

Hot Shot chuckled, he was very pleased that they liked his personal favourite Energon. The yellow bot gathered himself a cube as he directed them to sit at one of the tables, heading on over to a table himself afterwards. They nodded and sat at the same table with him as they chatted.

"Hey, Hot Shot, when do you think we can get disguises like you guys do?" Rad finally asked curiously, the others seeming to nod in the same question.

"Eh, probably later today," Hotshot said. "All we have to do is search through the database and then you guys can scan your alt forms. Simple as that."

"Oh sweet! I can't wait!" Carlos piped up, grinning.

"I wonder what we all will look like once we get our alternate forms," Alexis said, looking at her friends as both boys nodded in agreement.

"Sure is a lot to learn." Rad replied.

"Don't worry, we'll help you guys," Hotshot said reassuringly. "Every transformer starts off as a rookie, it's only when we reach a simple age that we're able to transform."

"Oh! I wonder what's there to know... I would surely like to read up on Transformer History!" Alexis exclaimed.

"A simple age?" Rad questioned, confused.

"Dude, I cannot wait! I'm excited about all this!" Carlos exclaimed again, though this time gathering his two friends into a group hug.

The two laughed as they also hugged Carlos in return.

They could hear footsteps as a couple bots came in, gathering their cubes. Blurr, Scavenger, and Red Alert had entered.

"Hello kids, how are doing?" Scavenger questioned, Red Alert looked mildly concerned, as though they might be suffering some side effects.

"We're doing great," Carlos said with a grin. "Hotshot was just giving us a taste of JaAm."

"You still eat that stuff?" Blurr questioned.

"Yeah, it's my favourite! I don't have any complaints about normal Energon but still, it's what I prefer." Hot Shot replied casually.

"As long as you don't overdose on that stuff," Red Alert said wryly.

"Overdose?" The kids murmured to one another, wondering what Red Alert meant by overdosing on JaAm.

"If you drink too much, it can over energise your systems," Red Alert explained. "I believe it would be like humans having too much sugar or caffeine."

"I'll be fine, Red Alert. I don't plan on it," Hot Shot replied, smile seeming to frown just a tad bit.

"I'm just letting the kids know, they aren't aware of what they should take in small amounts," Red Alert said pointedly and Hotshot relaxed more when he realised he wasn't being scolded.

"We'll be careful, Red Alert," Rad spoke as the others nodded. The CMO still felt rather concerned but nodded, taking their words in as he sat down at one of the tables to enjoy his cube. Scavenger and Blurr doing the same.

"Are there other kinds of Energon we should be aware of?" Alexis questioned.

Hmm... There's normal healthy Energon that for example, Scavenger, Red Alert, and Blurr have gathered." Hot Shot said as he thought for a few more moments, then continued. "High-Grade Energon is a more light purple colour, it's like the same but has a stronger smell... It makes us as what the humans call 'drunk' or in our terms, over energized. Uhh, you three may have seen it earlier, but theres also Medical Energon, it's a blue liquid."

"There's also Sparkling Energon," Red Alert added. "That's a very light blue colour, almost white blue but you don't need to worry abotu that. You're at an age where you can take normal Energon."

The kids all look amazed as they listened carefully. Scavenger and Blurr also joined in on the conversation as all four bots explained more about the basics they hadn't known yet.

"You kids are too young for High Grade, but we do have something call Medium grade, that's stronger than normal energon but not as strong as High Grade. We also have things like oil cake, rust sticks, metaltic truffles and other treats."

"Medium Grade?" They asked curiously.

"Medium Grade in appearance is similar to normal Energon. However, don't let it fool you, if you look carefully, you can see it's a little darker than regular Energon." Blurr pointed out smoothly.

"Ah, will we get to try that?" Rad couldn't help but ask.

"Maybe on a special occasion," Scavenger said with a grin.

Eventually, the kids finished their cubes. They couldn't help but ask their friends, Carlos started speaking.

"Dude, when do you think we could get our alt forms?" He asked, grinning widely as Rad and Alexis chuckled, Carlos is very eager to get himself an alt mode.

"As soon as I know you kids are alright," Red Alert assured them. "if everything checks out, you can get them tonight."

:"Alright, thanks Red Alert." Rad spoke as Alexis nodded in understanding.

"Aw, but I haven't been feeling any different since we got these bodies." Carlos replied with a frown as his friends comfort him. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"You might be now but anything could happen," Red Alert warned. "You've changed from organic to metal, that's a huge upheaval for anyone"

"Indeed..." Blurr simply replied, sipping his cube.

Scavenger seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Sipping his cube, he thought of how it may take them a long time to be able to actually fight a Decepticon... He was more concerned about Alexis. Being the only Femme, he had a feeling the Decepticons would want to target her once they see her...

She didn't know this but being the only Femme on a planet full of Mechs put her at a severe disadvantage. He knew that Optimus would thankfully be giving her a talk on this subject later, she'd need to know before she even thought of fighting. Who knows, maybe she wouldn't want to fight after she knew.

"Alexis." Scavenger finally spoke. "You should go see Optimus, I believe he may have wanted a chat with you about something." The construction loader took another sip of his cube.

"He does?" she said in confusion. "Just me?"

"Yes, it seemed to be very important. He's asked me to let you know he wishes to speak with you before I got here when you finished refuelling," Scavenger nodded.

"Oh, okay," she said, glancing at the two boys, all three of them obviously wondering what it was about.

Alexis got up, thanking Hot Shot for the JaAm and dismissing herself politely as she heads into the direction of the Command Centre, Optimus would often be found there. As she came to the Command Centre, she could see that he had just finished chatting with someone, the visual fading away.

"Optimus...? You wanted to see me about something?" Alexis spoke, approaching the Autobot Leader.

"I did Alexis, thank you for coming," Optimus said, indicating a seat she could sit in, located in front of his desk.

She saw down, frowning slightly as she was still wondering what this was about.

"Alexis... There is something you should know... And this is very important..." Optimus began gently.

"Yes, Optimus...?" Alexis couldn't tell what expression Optimus had but by the hint of difference in his gentle tone could mean it did not sound good...

"Alexis...this might be hard for you to take in," he began. "You are...or were a human and humans have a very different culture to ours."

"Different in what way?" she questioned, starting to get a bit worried.

"There are...a lot less Femmes compared to Mechs," he explained gently. "While humans have an almost fifty to fifty ratio, transformers are closely to two thirds Mechs to one third Femmes."

Alexis was shocked, unsure of what to say. She had imagined there had been female Transformers but for their population to be so little... It was difficult for her to believe but as Optimus had told her, their culture is different. "So... That means..." She wasn't sure what she could say, completely speechless.

"It means that many Mechs will never have a mate," Optimus told her. "There are those of a disposition that means they don't desire any, Scavenger being one. However, for those who do desire a mate, they will fight to obtain one. Alexis...no Femme in our society goes un-betrothed."

Alexis began to frown, unable to help but ask. "...That means I'll end up with a mate in the future, doesn't it?"

Optimus nodded as he said. "If we can't change you back for any reason, then yes. But even if we can change you back, in the mean time, you will have Mechs vying for your hand. You might be young but you're an unclaimed Femme and a very pretty one."

"This is... This is all too much, Optimus... I'm not sure if I'll even be ready for a mate...Or a husband... Or whatever..." Alexis crossing her arms over her chest, she was clearly uncomfortable with what she has to deal in the meantime. "I... Hope we can find a way to change us back," She managed to say, clearly worried and scared about all this.

"We will, don't lose hope," Optimus said, leaning forward. "I just thought you ought to be aware of this, especially before you face the Cons."

Sighing, Alexis nodded. Deeply, she felt afraid yet also wanting to help fight the Decepticons. She dared not think of how they treated Femmes on their side... If any were on the Decepticons. "Alright, thank you Optimus," She said softly.

"Your welcome, never feel afraid to come to me if you need to talk," he told her, adding. "And do not feel under pressure to fight the Cons, if you want to then I don't have a problem but don't force yourself if it's not what you want."

"Thanks Optimus." Alexis replied as she nodded.

"Now that I think you three may have refuelled by now... Perhaps I think it's about time you all can get your alt modes whenever you are ready." The Autobot Leader said with a smile.

This made her grin as she excitedly said.

"That's great; me and the boys can't wait to find out what we'll be."

Optimus chuckled heartily as he replied. "Very well, why don't you go find Rad and Carlos, I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss out on getting their alt modes, too."

"I will," she said, getting to her feet and rushing out of the door.

Optimus smiled as she left before sighing heavily. He really hoped none of the Decepticons took a fancy to her and tried to take her for their own.

_Author's note. The kids continue adjusting but how long until the Decepticons find out? Until next time._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note. Written by me and Mediziner._

_I decided to change the kids names in this story, except for Carlos who is still Wildracer. The previous names just weren't quite right and I hope you like the new ones._

_Enjoy and please review._

Alexis found her two friends walking along a corridor, chatting casually about something related to school that seemed very funny. Stopping as they saw Alexis, Rad curiously asked. "Hey Alexis, what's the hurry?" Rad asked as she had stopped in front of the two.

"Yeah, and how did the chat go with Optimus?" Carlos said.

"Alright," she said, she didn't really want to talk about how she might end up being betrothed to a bot. "Optimus says we can get our alt modes now."

Grinning, Carlos exclaimed. "Whooo! Let's go get our alt modes! I wonder what we'll look like once we get our disguises!" Rad was also excited as he said to everyone. "Let's go see Optimus!"

Alexis nodded as all three headed for the Command Centre, Optimus was occupying himself with a couple things while he waited for Alexis' return with the boys.

"Hey Optimus, have you found some alt modes for us?" Rad asked excitedly as soon as they were in the Command Centre.

Smiling under his mask, Optimus said. "I believe I have, come over and take a look."

They nodded, coming closer and seeing the modes the Autobot Leader had chosen for them. "Wow, they all look neat!" Rad exclaimed as Carlos' grin just had gotten wider, almost as if they'd overstretch or it'd hurt. Alexis admired the chosen alt modes but couldn't help but ask. "How do we... Umm... Scan our chosen modes?"

"It's simple," Optimus said. "Because your new to this, you'll need to plug yourself into the computer and it will show you how to do it manually. But if you ever need to scan a new mode, you'd be able to do it by yourselves."

"Sweet!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly then looked at Alexis. "Ladies first, Alexis."

Alexis stepped up to the computer and plugged herself into it, she felt her body change as she scanned the displayed jet on the screen, the jet being a Xian JH-7.

"Awesome!" Rad exclaimed as Alexis finished the scanning process, now completely changed to the chosen jet's form.

Alexis gazed at her altered body, she was still mostly the same but now had a sliver tint to her body in places. Her wings seemed more defined shape to them, they were much more elegant than previously. She also seemed to have thrusters on her feet now.

"Chica, you look amazing!" Carlos grinned as he gave her a thumbs up. Rad also doing the same.

"Well, I think it's my turn." Rad said after the two had admired Alexis' new look. He plugged himself into the computer, repeating the same process as Alexis did as he scanned the chosen off road vehicle on the screen, a Hummer H1.

The changes took affect instantly and Rad was suddenly looking a lot bulkier than before. Not majorly though, his chest was a bit broader and his legs and arms appeared slightly chunkier. He stated down at himself amazed.

Alexis could've swore that Carlos was grinning like crazy that his cheeks were seeming to hurt.

"Wow, Rad you look like you're ready for battle, you look heavily armoured, dude!" Carlos exclaimed as the two laughed heartily as they really enjoy how enthusiastic their friend is.

"It's your turn, Carlos." Rad finally said as Carlos immediately stepped up towards the Command Center, also plugging himself in as he began scanning his mode, an MT 350, a military styled motorcycle.

"Whoa, awesome," Carlos said as he too exmained his body. He had two wheels fitted neatly against his back while his horns were thicker but not much longer than before. His chest was long rather than square like Rad's was.

"Thanks, Optimus!" Rad said as they all examined each other. "These modes are great!"

"Will we be able to transform afterwards?" Carlos couldn't help but ask.

"You should but you'd better go to the training room for that," Optimus advised, knowing how eager they would be to try out their new forms.

"Oh, yeah..." Carlos chuckled sheepishly as everyone laughed heartily.

Alexis while she enjoyed how happy everyone is, she was still thinking about her chat with Optimus. It still worried her about the fact she will end up with a Mech sooner or later. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Rad asked his two friends if they want to go to the Training Room with him.

"Sure, I can't wait to see what I'll look like," she said with a smile. "Someone should take pictures, we should capture this moment."

"Yeah, man!" Carlos exclaimed as Optimus chuckled, speaking.

"You will actually have the moment recorded instead of pictures. You see, memories that we want to remember are stored into one of our compartments called a 'memory bank', so that we would be able to replay them again later at will whenever we desire to see the memories again. Think of that perhaps as a picture, but more recorded instead." He said with a smile.

"Whoa," Carlos and Rad said as Alexis asked. "That sounds great but I'm sort of curious to see what I look like from another perspective, I won't be able to see myself properly when I transform."

"Would we be able to send some parts of memory data to others, Optimus?" Rad questioned.

"Yes, actually. We can send some pieces of memory data to another if we wish to do so. I hope perhaps this would put you into comfort, Carlos."

"No way! Awesome!" Carlos grinned as he excitedly runs off towards the Training room.

Rad laughed and hurried after them, with Alexis following but at a slowly pace. Seeing this, Optimus asked. "Alexis, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes... I'll be fine." Alexis replied, a bit of sorrow in her tone.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" he questioned and she shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I'm a transformer now and I have to abide by your laws...I just wish I didn't have to."

The Autobot Leader approached Alexis, placing a gentle, comforting hand on her shoulder. "I promise we Autobots will try our best to figure out a way to reverse this effect so that you all can be human again. But, even if you have to abide by our laws, I would not wish for you to remain in the base all the time. And... Seekers, like yourself, do not like being cooped up or grounded for too long, they get rather anxious to stretch their wings, it's an instinct for them to often remain in the air. I understand it is all overwhelming for you, but we are doing our very best to look for a way."

"I know, it's just a bit overwhelming like you said," she said with a sad smile. "I'm sorry for acting like this, a part of me wants to rage about women's rights but this is the way you do things and I shouldn't judge. I don't want to offend any of you guys."

"I understand, it is actually the Femme's choice on whom she would wish to be with, they cannot be forced to bond with a Mech if she desires not to. If a Mech chose to be forceful, they are considered weak and pathetic. Because Femmes are not 50 to 50 population like Earth, in a way they have more powerful rights. If the Femme declines a Mech, there is nothing that Mech can do once she says no." Optimus pointed out gently.

"Really?" she said with interest, she wondered if Femmes were just sold off to the highest bidder.

"It's true, even if Megatron himself asked for your hand, if you said no then there would be nothing he could do about it. However when a Mech inquires, unless there is something obviously wrong with him, you are required to consider him at least."

Optimus explained.

"I see..." Alexis said as she thought for a bit, a few astroseconds at least to process all that's been told to her. She still wished she didn't have to choose, even if a Mech were to inquire, but knowing as what Optimus told her, she has to consider that said Mech.

Then a new thought struck her.

"Um...is Megatron 'likely' to inquire?" she couldn't help but ask.

The Autobot Leader was silent, Alexis had hit the nail and he had hoped she wouldn't ask this. Knowing Megatron, he had a collection of many Femmes back on Cybertron, pretty much only seeing them as trophies and... Other sorts of uses whenever he were to be off duty perhaps. Mentally, he would honestly not want her to end up the same as the other Femmes as he was also pretty protective of the young Femme in front of him. "...It is possible." He replied grimly but quickly continued. "But remember, Alexis, it is only your choice, there is nothing he can do if you decide to decline him."

She shuddered, Megatron was a cruel Mech and so...well, old. She had no idea how old he was in human terms but she was pretty sure he could be her father age wise. Aloud she said.

"Well, if he ever asked, I'd just say no."

Optimus gave a nod. "I honestly wouldn't allow it, myself. I do not want you to end up like the others..." He said ruefully, continuing. "Also some Femmes are required to have special guardians, or someone to legally be their father in a way."

She looked at him, feeling as though her heart...or Spark constrict.

"You'd be my dad?"

"It would be best recommended, so that whenever a time comes when a Mech inquires, I would be there when necessary. I wouldn't want you to be alone if there is something wrong or something you can't handle." Optimus replied, gently letting go of Alexis' shoulder.

"I'd like that," she said with a smile. "My real dad left when I was little, I've never really had a father before."

Optimus felt his spark soar to her, hearing about her real dad leaving her had made him filled with heavy sorrow. "I'm sorry to hear about that..." He said softly.

She shrugged.

"It was ages ago, I think me and mum were better off without him anyway, I don't think he was ever really interested in me."

gave him a shy smile and said. "I'd much rather have you for a father."

Optimus wasn't sure what to say, but this made his spark melt at those words.

"Of course, Alexis," He replied gently.

With wide smile, she hugged him before quickly rushing off to find the boys, leaving him standing there. He didn't have any children of his own yet but to even have an adoptive daughter...he suddenly felt very light sparked.

Alexis found the boys had just transformed into their alt modes, they were improving while she was speaking with Optimus.

"Hey guys," She said, stepping inside.

"Hey there," said a motorcycle which revved it's engines before falling over. "Damn!"

giggled as she helped Carlos back up, standing back to let her friend transform back into his robot mode. "Wow, Carlos! You and Rad have been improving on your transformations!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"You bet," Carlos said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, he kept falling over.

"Watch this," Rad said before transforming into robot mode.

"Nice, Rad!" Alexis exclaimed, clapping.

"What about you, Alexis? You haven't even transformed yet, amiga! You should do so!" Carlos exclaimed, he would wrap an arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner but the wings were in the way, as were his motorcycle wheels hanging off his back as well.

"I'll give it a go," she said with a wry smile, wondering what it would be like to transform, she'd basically be falling forward as that happened.

"Blurr earlier told us that we need to focus and concentrate first, then try," Rad suggested.

"Okay," she said with a nod and tried to focus on the task in hand, transforming. She tried to picture her alt mode in her mind's eye, surely that would help the transformation?

The boys watched as she transformed, it seemed to have gone rather slow which meant Alexis was faltering a bit. "You okay Alexis...?" Carlos questioned, wondering what seems to be the problem.

"Yeah...it's just a bit difficult," she gasped, trying not to lose her focus as she allowed the unnatural sensation of transforming take over.

"Just a little more, you almost got it." Rad assured, Carlos nodding in agreement, adding in his own words. "Yeah, amiga! Try clearing your thoughts out, maybe that could help."

"Thanks," she said, attemping to let her worries about being betrothed melt away and finish her transformation.

As Alexis finished her transformation, she looked exactly like the real vehicle she scanned as the boys whooped and cheered as soon as Alexis finished. "Great job!" Rad exclaimed.

Once they relaxed, Carlos then said.

"Try transforming back into robot mode. Man, I'm jealous you guys don't fall over like I do." Carlos said as he sheepishly laughed around the end of his sentence.

Giggling, she transformed and this time it went much smoother.

"Don't be, you'll get it Carlos," she said reassuringly as Rad said. "Imagine what it'll be like actually driving these things, it's going to be awesome."

"Yeah!" Carlos exclaimed as he noticed immediately when Alexis' mood seemed to have changed slightly. "Alexis...? What's wrong? You seemed a little different after talking with Optimus, can you tell us what's bothering you...?" He asked as Rad also eventually took notice. "Yeah, now that I think about it..." Rad replied, also worried.

"I...," she began, not sure how to explain. "There's...certain things about transformers that we didn't know about...that Optimus explained to me."

"What sort of things?" Rad questioned.

"You can tell us anything. Anything, amiga. We're here for you." Carlos added with a grin.

The young Femme grimaced before explaining about how transformers had a larger percentage of Mechs than Femmes. And how every Femme had to get 'married' at some point in their lives, meaning that unless she mananged to turn back into a human, she'd been forced to chose a Mech.

"Whoa... Seriously!?" They exclaimed, unable to say... Or process what she told them.

"Unfortunately... It's true..." Alexis sighed, her mood completely dropping though her friends were quick to comfort her.

"Dude, the Autobots aren't going to marry you off, are they?" Carlos questioned as Rad gave her a hug.

"I don't think they would do that... I'm not sure..." Alexis replied before adding. "Optimus did say that we do have a little power that if I declined, there's nothing they can do, at least..."

"I surely do hope none of the 'Cons take interest... Especially that creep, Megatron..." Rad said grimly, very worried for his friend as Carlos nodded in agreement. "Dude, I agree... But don't worry Alexis, we'll totally protect you!" Carlos exclaimed as he also gave her a hug.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "I hope none of the Decepticons ask, Optimus says I have to consider them before saying no."

"Who'd say yes to any of them," Rad scoffed.

"Totally agreed..." Carlos added before adding. "Hey, I wonder if we could all go somewhere just the three of us and enjoy ourselves or something, would be nice to try to move around in my alt form!"

"Yeah but... I don't know, we would need one of the Autobots with us. If the Decepticons knew we were out of the base somewhere, they would think we're finding a dormant Mini-Con that hasn't been detected yet." Alexis pointed out.

"Aww yeah," Carlos said, making a face as Rad said. "We should ask, we'll have to get out sometime."

"We could maybe ask Jetfire, I'd like to be able to learn to fly while at it, since he's the only flyer on our side," Alexis suggested.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that..." Rad said, remembering that it is the only thing that Jetfire could teach her as both he and Carlos are ground type Transformers.

"Think we'll need a grounder to teach us?" Carlos questioned, frowing slightly.

Rad shrugged, saying. "We'd better ask, I have a feeling that Optimus will have someone come with us anyway...in case the Decepticons decide to turn up."

"Yeah, let's go see if we can ask Optimus." Alexis replied as the three left the Training room in search of the Autobot Leader.

They found him in a spare room talking to Scavenger, both of them appeared to be having a serious discussion. At the sight of the kids, they stopped talking and Optimus asked.

"Kids, how is the transforming going?"

"Great, we all managed it," Rad said proudly as the others beamed.

"Good job, kids." Optimus praised as he smiled. Curiously, he couldn't help but ask. "Is there something else perhaps you three need to see me about?"

"Can we go outside and test our alt modes?" Alexis asked hopefully. "We really want to see what we can do with them."

"Hmm, they'll need to learn quickly," Scavenger said slowly.

Optimus thought quietly, he wouldn't want to send out too many of his men out with them, which would attract attention from the Decepticons, he really would not want them to also know about Alexis. "Very well, I'll let Jetfire watch over them, so that Alexis can also at the same time learn to fly, since he's the only one who can teach her how to fly." He finally said.

"Awesome," Rad said, high fiving with Carlos as Alexis grinned. She couldn't wait to start flying, this was going to be brilliant.

Optimus smiled behind his mask at this antics, before calling Jetfire on the comm to ask him about taking the kids out. Of course the shuttle agreed, anything to show off his skills.

/I'll be in the warp room waiting for them./ He added before the link was cut.

"Jetfire is waiting for you kids, just head to the Warp Room," Optimus told the kids before warning them. "But if there's any sign of trouble, you warp right back, okay?"

"We promise!" They exclaimed happily before running off with big wide grins on their faces.

They eventually made it into the warp room where the space shuttle was waiting, he was typing in some commands to look up places where it would be a good secluded place out of human eyes. He paused, looking to see the kids that had just entered. "Hey kids." He greeted with a smile. "I was looking at some places we could try, what do you think of these locations?" He gestured them over as they approached, showing them a few visual screens of nice secluded places that would be good for also Rad and Carlos to drive around freely.

"Not that one," Rad said, pointing at one. "Too mountainous, I don't think me and Carlos would manage to drive very well there."

"To open," Alexis said to another location that would have done for the boys."

"I like this one," Carlos said excitedly, pointing to an image of a grassy meadow that also seemed to include a very old track, surrounded by woodland, meaning they'd be out of sight.

"Whatever you kids agree with, I'm fine with it." Jetfire said with enthusiastic, giving them a thumbs up. "Alright, let me just type in the coordination's and... There! We can warp whenever you three are ready, now."

"Let's go dudes," Carlos whooped, more than a bit excited for this.

Jetfire laughed before activating the command and they were warped away. They appeared in the beautiful clearing, it was a beautiful day on this part of the planet and perfect for a bit of pratcise driving and flying.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here..." Alexis softly commented, hearing the birds chirp happily from all around.

"Hey Rad, last one at the track is a rotten Huevo!" Carlos said with glee as he tagged his friend on the shoulder playfully, running off as Rad followed suit. "Hey, wait for me, Carlos!"

Alexis laughed as she watched her friends run over towards the track, eventually transforming into their alt modes half way before reaching it.

"I see they've already got it," Jetfire said approvingly before turning to her. "How about you Alexis, can you transform?"

"More or less," she replied before transforming to show him. Thankfully, it was a lot smoother this time.

"Great! I'm no Seeker but, I can teach you the basics of being able to fly and a few others at least." Jetfire said as he began. "You may want to try and focus more throughly when you want to fly, especially when you really need to fly during crucial times. Like this." Jetfire ran forth slightly before leaping into the air, transforming as he gunned his engines, shooting up into the air but not too high at least. /Like that, think of... Your desire to feel free without any troubles wearing you down./ Jetfire said through the comm link as he came flying back down eventually, transforming as he used his thrusters to slow his descend.

"Okay," she said, biting her lip slightly, that did not look easy. There was a lot more potential for her to crash than there was for the boys. At least they had their tires firmly on the ground.

Either way, she began, leaping into the air and transformed. However, she hadn't gunned her engines, crashing into the ground loudly which scared the birds nearby. She shook slightly in embarrassment as she transformed back into her robot mode. "Oof... It's hard..." She said nervously as Jetfire came up and helped her back up to her feet.

"Only at first," he assured her. "You'll get it, just try again. Look up into the sky and want to be there when you start."

Alexis nodded as Jetfire backed up to give her room. She gave herself a moment to think before leaping into the air and transformed, she visually looked up at the skies, wishing to be high up. Eventually she was able to gun her engines before she came back crashing down as she shot up in the air.

"Uh oh." Jetfire murmured to himself as he took to the skies, transforming as he catches up to Alexis, thankfully her Mach speed wasn't too maxed out. "Don't go too high, Alexis!" Jetfire called out as he added. "Relax, try to slow down to your cruising speed."

"Urgh," she said, she'd transformed as she'd suddenly fallen which incidently had made it easier for Jetfire to catch her. "How are the boys doing?"

"They're fine, still racing one another on the old track back down below." The shuttle assured her as he descended slowly back down with Alexis. "That wasn't too bad, but you should be very careful with your Mach speed, as I may have said before, while I am an aerial Transformer, I'm not as fast as a Seeker." He gently pointed out, setting Alexis down once he had landed back on land.

"Alright, I'll try again," she said, giving herself a little shake, trying to loosen up her body before attempting to fly again.

"Alright." Jetfire backed up again to give Alexis room, for a moment he took a quick look at the boys, they were having a break from racing around but he could partially hear they were having a lot of fun. Carlos being much more speedier and quicker than Rad.

He smirked, once those two had a bit of training, they'd probably run rings around the Decepticons. Thankfully, none of the Cons appeared to have noticed their little outing and he hoped it stayed that way. Alexis needed to be trained fast and that wouldn't happen if there were constant interruptions.

Alexis did as before, leaping into the sky and transforming. She was able to gun her engines again and shot into the sky, Jetfire watched very carefully as he began hovering in the air, planning to stay near as possible just in case. Alexis was able to decreased her Mach speed, now in her cruising speed as she straightened herself.

/Good, good!/ He said over her comm, shortly joined afterwards by Jetfire who approached her from the side. "You're a very quick learner, Alexis! Soon one of these days you would be able to help me take care of those Decepticon flyers, well if you wanted of course."

The boys meanwhile were watching the two fly around and about.

"You really think so?" she asked, mentally blushing. She'd seen Starscream, Thrust and Cyclonus fly, they were good.

"You betcha," he declared proudly. "Trust me, I'll have you flying like a pro before you know it."

She giggled before shooting upwards and doing a little barrel roll of joy.

Jetfire watched her as he was slowly swaying side by side very softly, a part of him was sad that he couldn't teach her properly about being a Seeker but felt satisfied enough that he was teaching Alexis all that he can. /Feels good to fly doesn't it? Like the feeling of freedom, nothing to chain you down./

"It's brilliant," she sighed happily. "I never knew flying could be so...I don't know, freeing. It's like nothing can hurt me while I'm up here."

"You bet. It feels great! It's really good when you go at your maximum Mach speed but I wouldn't really... Recommend not going too far from me and the others," Jetfire replied, seeing Alexis return next to his side after her little barrel roll.

"I should probably train you in aerial combat while Scavenger or the others can teach Rad and Carlos, it would be important that you'd have an aerial combat teacher. Scavenger's a great teacher, since he's taught Optimus but the only thing he can't teach you is aerial combat..." The Space shuttle offered, also gently pointing out near the end of his sentence.

"That would be good," she agreed. "I won't be much good unless I can fight while in the air."

"You'll learn," he told her. "Scavenger can teach you how to fight when you are on the ground, you'll defineitly learn that with the boys. But they can learn how to dodge fire in their vechile modes before turning it."

"Alright, I'll keep in mind. Thanks Jetfire!" Alexis mentally smiled as she visually looked downwards to see the boys waving at them. "Jetfire, is it any different when I want to get back down out of my alt mode?"

"It shouldn't be too difficult; you just need to get lower to the ground, transform, then will your thrusters to help slow your descending, like how I did it earlier." Jetfire said as he demonstrated, once he was low enough he had begun to transform, willing his thrusters to slow his descend as he gently landed back on the ground.

/Now you try it./ He said over the comm.

/Okay,/ she said, a little more nervous than before. Carefully, she cruised towards the ground before willing her transformation to happen. However as she did so, it felt so strange that she forgot about her thrusters and started to fall.

"Alexis!" Rad and Carlos exclaimed in shock, seeing her fall.

Jetfire, noticing this, quickly shot into the air towards the falling Femme Seeker. In a swift movement, he caught Alexis in his arms, bridal style. "You alright, Alexis? You forgot to use your thrusters."

"I know, I'm sorry," she groaned. "It just felt so strange being in robot mode, hanging in the air."

"Not a problem, let's stop for now and return to base, I'm sure that later on, Scavenger wants to train the three of you." Jetfire replied softly as he descended back down to the ground softly, setting Alexis down.

"Alexis! Alexis!" Rad and Carlos ran over to their friend as they surround her. "Are you alright, amiga!? We saw you fall and we got worried." Carlos exclaimed in worry."

"Yeah, it's good that Jetfire was there to catch you," Rad said, briefly looking at Jetfire, smiling at the Autobot Second in Command before looking back at Alexis.

"I'm fine," she assured them before saying. "How was your driving?"

"It was awesome," Carlos said happily. "We can go so fast, you should have seen me nail this bump, I was almost flying."

"And you almost crashed head first into a ditch," teased Rad with a laugh.

"Aw, Rad! Don't tell her that." Carlos sheepishly said as he laughed, giving his friend a playful elbow bump.

Jetfire chuckled as he finally said. "Kids, I think it's time we head back to base now, if we mingled around for too long, Optimus and the others will get worried."

"Right," they said with a nod as he activated the Warp Gate and they were taken back to base.

"It's probably just as well," Alexis mused. "We wouldn't want the Decepticons to get wind of this."

"Too right, can you imagine them constantly turning up," Carlos agreed.

Alexis partially froze, she knew that the 'Cons know where Autobot base is, remembering when they stole the Requiem Blaster and nearly totalled Smokescreen, whom is now Hoist. It would be much worse if they kept constantly coming into the base if they did catch wind of them, especially herself... "Y-Yeah..." She managed to say.

"Hey, don't worry about those cons," Jetfire said dismissively. "First sign of them, all yah have to do is Warp back here, no problem."

"What if they try to follow?" Rad couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah man, they know where the base is...!" Carlos pointed out in worry. "I hope there's something to prevent them from directly warping themselves inside like they did before..."

"We've set up more defences," Jetfire told them. "If they do try to attack, they'll be in for a big surprise. And we've still got the SkyBoom Shield, don't forget about that."

This made Alexis feel much better, a lot more thankful to the Autobots.

"Hey guys, looks like you're back." Hot Shot said as he entered the warp room with SideSwipe.

"How'd things go." The young Mech curiously asked.

"Brilliant, we all did great," Carlos said excitedly as Rad nodded, saying. "I can't wait to get out again."

"How about you Alexis?" Hotshot asked with a smile.

"I loved it," she admitted, giving Jetfire a grin. "Jetfire's a really good teacher."

Jetfire smiled behind his faceplate as he spoke. "Aw, well thank you Alexis."

As she smiled, Hotshot said. "Hey, you guys need any Energon. You gotta make sure you don't get too low on fuel, especially when out training."

"Come to think of it, I could use a good refuel. Carlos and I spent most of our time racing about on an old track and sometimes watched Jetfire and Alexis." Rad said as Carlos nodded in agreement.

"A refuel sounds good." Alexis replied in agreement.

"Hey, I'm just curious but... Now that you kids are transformers like us, don't you think you guys should try adjusting to your given names? Well, just curious of course..." SideSwipe asked curiously.

"New names?" Alexis questioned curiously while the boys also looked up at this statement.

"Yeah, some of us were discussing about the new names we would all give you while Jetfire took you guys out to get more used to your alt modes," SideSwipe replied with a small casual smile.

"Since you guys are now Transformers, we figured you should have your own transformer names," Hotshot added with his own smile.

"Wow," Alexis said as Rad asked. "So what are you guys going to call us?"

"Well, it took us some time for us to come up with good choices to agree on. We agreed we'd call Rad by 'Dragster', Carlos would be called 'Wildracer', and Alexis, yours is 'Sundancer'." Hot Shot said, grinning as he added. "You guys like the name choices?"

They thought about it for a moment before all of them nodded, beaming.

"Sundancer's a lovely name," Alexis said as Carlos laughed over his. "Wildracer, dude that's awesome."

"I can't wait to hear how you came out with Dragster," Rad chuckled wryly.

"Maybe the others could tell you. In the meantime, SideSwipe and I are going out for a while, he wants to do more training," Hot Shot said as SideSwipe nodded, rather eager to train.

"Yeah, I don't want to be known as a rookie anymore," Sideswipe said proudly as Hotshot clapped him on the shoulder.

The others laughed softly as Alexis spoke. "I don't think, or we don't think we saw you as a rookie at all, SideSwipe." She said as the boys also nodded in agreement.

"Yeah dude, compared to us, you're a seasoned veteran," Carlos assured him, making Sideswipe beam proudly

Hot Shot chuckled as the others stepped out of the warp room's range so that both he and SideSwipe can prepare the warp room so they could find a spot to train.

The others bid Hot Shot and SideSwipe farewell as they watched them warp to the given location they picked out. The three went on ahead to the rec room as Jetfire told them he needed to report to Optimus, taking his leave.

"Man, that was hecka' fun earlier, I hope we can go out again next time." Carlos said as he folded his arms behind his head.

"So do I, except next time I want to watch you guys training," Alexis said excitedly. "I can fly up and watch you from above."

They reached the rec room, Hoist was enjoying his cube of Energon as he waved at the kids, he had to set his cube down because of his entire right arm being a scooping shovel. "Hey kids, how are you?" He asked casually with a smile.

"Great, we've been out testing our alt modes," Rad said as they all sat down with a cube too.

"Ah, I remember that," he chuckled. "That was a long time ago but I couldn't wait to try out my vehicle mode when I first uploaded it."

They nodded. "Man, even though we have to go back to normal one of these days, I really wish I could stay like this forever! It's so much fun being a Transformer." Carlos said with glee, sipping his cube.

"Yeah, we can do a lot more than we used to be able to in these new bodies, now." Rad added.

Alexis made a face; she wasn't so sure about staying in these bodies forever. Sure, it was wonderful being able to fly and be able to interact normally with the other bots but...she did miss being human in many ways. Not least because she wouldn't be forced to marry simply because it was required of her as a Femme.

Hoist chuckled heartily. "Well we're not sure about Mini-Con hunting though, you would need to be trained on how to use weapons... Though I believe Optimus may have told you that we're trying to figure out how to reverse the effects, which is still taking a bit of time..."

"Eh, there's no hurry," Carlos said with a grin. "We should enjoy this while we can."

Alexis smiled at the news that Optimus and the others were working on a solution, that made her feel much better. Rad was also smiling, he appeared to be pleased that they weren't immediately going to be changed back but also happy he could enjoy his new body for a bit longer.

_Author's note. What kind of difficulties do the kids run into? Find out next time, until then._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note. Written by me and Mediziner. _

_Thanks for all the great reviews we're received. _

_Enjoy and please review._

They heard footsteps shortly afterwards, looking over towards the sound, they could see that Scavenger had just walked in.

"Hey Scavenger," Rad greeted.

Scavenger nodded at them, going over to the dispenser and pouring himself a very generous cube. He then stomped over to a table, drinking his cube as he went. Sitting down and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he said.

"If you kids are up for it, we need to get some blaster training in."

"Sure! I'm up for some training." Rad exclaimed with a grin.

"Dude, me too! I want to be able to help you guys out on Mini-Con hunts!" Carlos said in agreement.

Scavenger smiled and said. "I dunno about hunts yet but you can definitely train for them. At the next hunt, you should watch the Decepticons carefully, learn how they fight and work out how you can avoid being defeated by them."

"Sounds like a plan, but wouldn't the Decepticons automatically detect us if we're within their range though? How would we be able to keep low and hidden while we observe their moves?" Rad couldn't help but question.

Alexis kept quiet as she listened, she wasn't clearly as interested as the boys were too much about fighting. A part of her wanted to help fight the Decepticons while the other part told her to keep out of their sight.

She just couldn't bear if any of the Decepticons spotted her and started asking if they could marry her. Even though she could just say no, it would just be so weird and awkward, how could she fight someone who wanted to marry her?

"I was meaning from the base," Scavenger said in answer to Rad's question. "Use Laserbeak to film the Decepticons, the Cons won't question your absence or suspect anything if Laserbeak captures images of them."

"Oh... Right," Rad sheepishly laughed, placing his hand behind his helm.

"Oh yeah! I wonder what happened to Laserbeak... I remember last time he was still outside when we saw Sideways and then... Errr..." Carlos said, trying to remember.

"Don't worry, he came back with us," Scavenger assured them. "He automatically attaches himself to one of us if there's trouble so he's not left behind."

It wasn't long before one of them caught Laserbeak flying about before landing on the table the kids sat at.

"Oh wow, Laserbeak looks so much adorable now that he looks much smaller." Alexis says as the miniature triple changer folded his little wings, walking about on the table.

The little bot made a slight chirping noise, making Alexis almost squeal with delight. Reaching out to pet him, she giggled as he nudged against her hand.

"He wants you to feed him," Hoist advised. "Now that your transformers, you can easily fed the little rascal some titbits."

"Where would his Energon be kept?" Rad asked curiously.

"There's a special Minicon dispenser over there," Scavenger said, pointing. "Their Energon is suitable for him, but you can press a special button that will convert it into little crystal pieces you can give him."

Hearing this, Laserbeak unfolded his wings and took off, flying towards the dispenser. Alexis stood up and looked at the buttons, finding the special one which had a small image of a little crystal shard which meant it was Laserbeak's Energon. Pressing it, the machine produced a small short cylinder shaped 'cube', soon being filled with the little energon crystals as Laserbeak landed near the dispenser, eagerly waiting to be fed.

"Here you go," she said happily, offering him a little crystal which he eagerly took and crunched up.

The boys also watched with grins as she fed their special friend Energon crystals. At one point, Alexis couldn't resist trying one, it was nice and crunchy. Laserbeak chirped indignantly and she quickly apologised with a giggle.

"I won't take any more," she promised as she gave him another piece.

"You three about ready for some blaster training?" Scavenger asked with a soft chuckle.

"You bet, Scavenger!" Rad replied as he and Carlos turned around, the motorcycle himself nodding in agreement.

"Me too," Alexis added, still feeding Laserbeak who was cheeping with contentment. She gave him another pat on the head, he was so cute like this.

Nodding, Scavenger first finished his cube. When the old war veteran was done, he told them to come to the training room. Hoist excused himself as he needed to get some work done before retiring to his quarters.

"We won't have a long session," the veteran said as he headed for the exit. "It's getting late and you kids will need to have your recharge. But we can have a quick session going over the basics."

"That sounds like a good idea, I am getting pretty tired," Alexis says, slightly yawning as she leaves Laserbeak to finish the rest of his dish, she and the other two followed Scavenger out of the Rec room and towards the direction of the Training Room.

"Don't worry, it won't be long," Scavenger assured them.

Once they were in the training room, he shoved them some simple blasters and how they worked. They all held one so they could test the weight and learn how to aim properly. He then indicated a target and shot at it using his own blaster.

"Ladies first," Rad and Carlos said as they took a step back. She looked at her two friends for a moment then turned to face the target; she took aim at the target and fired her blaster. Because she had not shot a projectile weapon before that resembled a firearm, the recoil felt rather strong for her, but managed to hit the target but not exactly on the bull's-eye.

"Not bad," Scavenger said with a nod. "But watch out for that recoil, you don't want to fall over in battle."

"Got it..." Alexis nodded sheepishly, stepping back to let her two friends have a go, Carlos stepping up next.

He gripped the blaster, trying to hold it so it wouldn't recoil and took careful aim of the target. He fired and while it wasn't a bull's-eye, it was still pretty good. He grinned with pleasure at his shot.

"Nice shot, Carlos!" Rad exclaimed.

"Thanks Rad, it's your turn now!" Carlos beamed as he stepped back while Rad stepped up to take his turn.

"You can do it man," Carlos encouraged as Rad also aimed carefully, wanting to be good at this.

_~Focus... Need to focus...~_ Rad thought to himself, taking his time to aim. _~Concentrate... Then squeeze the trigger...~_

Scavenger can see that Rad is in deep focus, taking his time to fire. He gave a small smile; perhaps Rad would be more suitable as a sniper.

Finally, Rad fired off a shot and it was a near dead hit, only an inch or so from a perfect bull's-eye. Carlos and Alexis cheered and clapped him on the back as Scavenger smiled approvingly.

"Mmm, you all did very good. Dragster, I believe that you would be more suited for being a sniper. Blurr can teach you about being a sniper if you choose to be so. Wildracer and Sundancer, you both did great as well. But now, I think it's time that you three get to recharging, it's very late." Scavenger said, the construction loader gave off a big yawn which made the three giggle, knowing how he is when he's very tired.

"Away you go," he said, shooing them away and they left, still snickering.

"We're probably lucky he didn't fall asleep on us," Carlos whispered, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Yeah, those loud snores from before when we first encountered him sleeping...Priceless...!" Rad was nearing to bursting into harsh fits of laughter.

"We'd better go before he hears," Alexis giggled and they rushed away. As they walked, a thought struck Alexis. "Where are we going to sleep, we're too big for our beds now."

"Oh yeah," Carlos said with a frown. "We'll need to ask Optimus or someone where we're sleeping."

"Yeah, let's go ask Optimus hopefully if he isn't sleeping- Err... Recharging I mean." Rad said.

"Oh boy, I don't fancy disturbing him," Carlos said with an exhale of air. "My dad always got really grumpy if he was disturbed."

"We'll just see if he's still at the Command Centre, he often likes to spend his time there. If he's not there, we could see if anyone else would show us where we can sleep," Rad suggested.

"Cool," Carlos said as Alexis nodded. They walked along to the Command Centre, very hopeful that Optimus would be there as they were starting to get quite tired. Even though they'd refuelled, they were still in need of recharge after such an eventful day.

As they reached the Command Centre, Optimus wasn't there but surprisingly Blurr was, he was overlooking a couple visual images of a few various places of Earth with his Mini-Con Incinerator. The little Mini-Con beeped as he saw the three Transformers walk in, Blurr looking over at his partner then at the others.

"Dragster, Wildracer, Sundancer...," His optics looking in the direction of each of them as he called out their names softly. "Do you need help with anything?" Blurr asked, his tone seeming cold and emotionless but it was how he was. At least he was also trying to open up more to the others.

"Um, we were wondering where we were going to recharge," Alexis explained. "We won't be able to sleep in our old rooms; it doesn't have any transformer sized berths."

"Hmm... I know a couple quarters open, I'll take you to them." The sharpshooter turned off the visual screens as he directed them to follow him. They walked along a couple corridors until when they got to the specific corridor with doors leading to all sorts of quarters. Blurr came up to one of them and pressed in a keypad code, opening one of them. "Here is one, it's... Bare... But better than to recharge on the floor or elsewhere... One of you can take this one, I know a few more but they are in other spots." He said.

"Thanks," they said gratefully before glancing at each other.

"I'll take it if you guys are okay with that," Carlos said and his friends nodded. They could always work out something different the next day.

Rad and Alexis bid Carlos goodnight as the sliding door closed. Blurr then continued on without a word, looking for another empty quarters silently. The two followed as they came to yet another door that's an empty quarters. With the keypad codes typed in, the sliding door slid open. "Here's another," Blurr said silently.

This one was also bare, the Autobot obviously hadn't bothered to do up any rooms no one was sleeping in. Looking at Rad, Alexis said.

"Could I have this one?"

"Sure," Rad said with a smile, seeing how tired she was.

"Thanks," Alexis said softly as she entered, bidding both Blurr and Rad good night as the door slid to a close softly. Blurr simply hadn't said another word as he continued onto the next and final room for Rad. Luckily the walk wasn't too long, having come to another set of quarters as Blurr typed in the keypad code for the final one, slowly sliding open. "Here, Dragster," The blue and orange bot said.

"Thanks Blurr," Rad said tiredly. "I can't believe how tired I am."

"Get used to it kid, you'll be exhausted if you start training against the Cons," Blurr warned him.

"Yeah...Yeah...Thanks, goodnight," Rad entered his chosen room as the door slid to a close. Blurr left without a word as he softly marched back to what he was doing previously, he would go at it for a bit longer before retiring to his own quarters.

Rad yawned, slowly walking over to his berth and sitting down. He missed his old comfy bed but the berth wasn't too bad. It had a sort of metal mesh on the top, proving a bit of comfort and support. He hoped Alexis had a good bed; those wings of hers would need a lot of support.

The Decepticons' Base:

Megatron sat on his throne, brooding over the day's events. They may have gotten the Minicon but Megatron did not like what had happened with Sideways at all. Sure, the attack had been directed at the Autobots but who's to say that the traitor wouldn't try something with the Decepticons.

_~Hmm...~_ He thought to himself, thinking would it be possible that those orbs have turned the kids into something similar as to what would happen to the Autobots...? The Decepticon Leader shook his head, it sounded impossible, completely impossible as those orbs would perhaps have a more different effect on other life beings... Yes... It would be a possibility those orbs would have obliterated them. _~Whatever Sideways is up to, I will not allow the same tricks to be pulled on my men and I.~_

If there was the slightest hint of any funny business, he would destroy Sideways and anything he might be pulling. No one messed with him, no one. Looking up, he saw Starscream entering the room and said. "Anything on the scanners?"

"No, sir," The Seeker simply replied. "Everything's silent for the time being." Like Megatron, he was also bothered by the light... Just what could have happened exactly? If they didn't hit the Autobots but instead got the Humans... He hadn't cared yet to him, he felt something was really off and out of place.

"Sir...what does it mean?" he questioned. "What could those orbs have done to those humans?"

"I do not know Starscream," Megatron said with a scowl, he hated not knowing. "I suppose I shall have to ask Optimus next time I see him."

The confusion had also left the others wondering what exactly was going on. Well, perhaps except Tidal Wave, he hadn't cared about anything except only whenever Megatron required his strength and power. Megatron hoped that when the next hunt commences, he will get the chance to ask Optimus directly when confronting him in battle. _~I WILL find out one way or another...~_ He growled in his thoughts.

_~No matter what might have happened to those little brats, they will not escape my wrath, I will have my revenge. There are consequences for defying me~_

Starscream studied his leader for a moment, seeming to be lost completely in thought but he never could read what Megatron is clearly thinking. Shrugging it aside mentally, he dismissed himself as he left the room.

Megatron barely watched him go; he was too absorbed in his thoughts. He yearned for another hunt, if one came now, he would not complain despite the fact it had only been a few joors since the last one. But that was what he lived for, the hunt, the fight and the victory. War could offer you a lot of prizes, power, property, respect, credits and Femmes.

His urge for talking to Optimus about what happened on the previous hunt was gnawing at him, though while he hadn't care for the time, he knew that his enemy would be currently in recharge, along with his Autobots. Then again, his own men are also recharging. Grumbling dreadfully, the only thing he could do now is simply wait it out... At the same time, recharge slowly fell upon him.

The Autobot base

Alexis stirred and groaned as she woke up. Her back was feeling very stiff and her wings were killing her. She moaned as she sat up, wriggling and trying to stretch the stiffness out of her back. She definitely needed some extra padding on this berth or she wouldn't be able to recharge properly.

"Well... That wasn't a great first experience," Alexis groaned, recharging felt very different from sleeping... But at least she wasn't feeling tired anymore, though perhaps she could need adjustments for her berth, at least to have more room for her wings at least.

"Hmm, maybe Jetfire could help me," she mused, surely a fellow flier would be the best person to ask? Oh well, it was breakfast time.

Slowly, she got up, before she could head towards the door, a small data pad was on one of the shelves... Did someone come in here? Curiously, she picked up the data pad which was typed by Blurr, telling her of the key codes to her room. "Ah, this will be useful," She murmured to herself, afterwards heading towards the door, pressing a button to make it open as she takes her leave out, heading to the rec room. _~I suppose the boys have already awakened by now or are still recharging. Only one way to find out once I get some Energon...~ _She thought.

She knew the base well enough to find the main corridor and head right to the Rec Room. When she got there, she found Optimus already sitting at a table with a cube and appeared to be reading a data pad. With a smile, she headed over to him as he looked up and smiled.

"Sundancer, how are you doing?"

"Alright, my wings are a little stiff," she said ruefully.

"I'm sorry that your first experience recharging did not go too well... Maybe perhaps we could do some adjustments to your berth to hopefully ease the stiffness," The Autobot Leader said sorrowfully. "Why don't you go ahead and grab a cube, then we can speak some more," he kindly suggested.

"Yeah," she said with a nod, quickly heading for a dispenser and pouring how a generous cube of it. Taking a gulp, she moved near to where Optimus was and asked.

"If there anything happening today?"

"So far it has been quiet," He said. "We are waiting patiently for when the next hunt begins, also Scavenger will want you, Dragster, and Wildracer to train later on within a joor or two."

"Right," she said with a nod before adding. "Scavenger said we should study the Decepticons before we come along on a hunt.

"That's a good idea," Optimus said approvingly. "You three need to be very prepared before you can face them. The Decepticons might be surprised at first but they will get over it and it is likely that they will target you all."

"Yeah... They are also pretty skilled too... For many, many years..." Alexis frowned as she looked at her cube, however her attention was directed at the corridors that lead to the Autobots' quarters, Rad and Carlos were racing into the rec room while SideSwipe and Blurr had to quickly get out of the way.

"Whoa!" SideSwipe yelped in surprise while Blurr, in a swift movement, got out of their way quickly, Alexis wondered somewhat if that could be why the orange and blue Autobot got his name.

"I won!" Carlos exclaimed in bursts of laughter as Rad spoke, also laughing. "No no, I won."

_~Boys...~_ Alexis thought to herself, sighing as she sipped her cube.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Sideswipe asked in a rather stupefied way as Blurr shook his head before sloping off to get some Energon for himself.

"Hi Alexis," Carlos greeted, rushing over to her along with Rad. "How are you doing?"

"Alright," she said with a smile. "You look like you had a good night's sleep."

"You bet, how about yourself?" Rad replied, asking in return. The two went on over to get their cube, they were still in hearing range... Well audio receptor range at least.

"Could have been better," she admitted with a sigh. "My wings were pretty uncomfortable, I only just managed to fall into recharge."

"Oh man, you outta do something about getting more comfortable..." Carlos replied, taking his seat with both Alexis and Optimus, quickly looking at the Autobot Leader. "How's it goin' Optimus?" He asked with a grin.

"Very well, thank you Wildracer," Optimus acknowledged with a chuckle. "I'm just going over some reports I recieved from Cybertron."

"Oh, sweet!" He replied with a grin as Rad took his seat next to him. Though he had to back his seat up just a bit because of how bulky his build is, unable to fully fit comfortably at the table.

"Urgh, this is weird," Rad said, he'd never been a stocky boy but as a bot, he was. He wasn't massive but he was definitely a bit wider than he had been before.

"You alright man?" Carlos questioned and Rad sighed. "Yeah, just getting used to my new body."

"Hmm, we'll need to adjust some of the rec room furniture for you, Dragster if you're having any trouble," Optimus simply said as he sipped his cube.

"Yeah," Rad said, a little embarrassed about that.

"Not a problem, we try to make sure things are suitable and comfortable for everyone, here." Optimus said kindly, smiling.

Jetfire's voice came through Optimus' comm. /Optimus, you have a call, it's private so no idea if it's from Cybertron or any of the other planets./ The Space Shuttle said.

_/Hmm, thank you Jetfire/_ Optimus replied over the comm. _/I will be there in just a few moments. I believe Sundancer wishes to talk to you about making her berth more comfy for her wings/_

_-/Oh? Have her come see me whenever she's ready, by now I think she's refueling along with the others, isn't she?/ _Jetfire replied.

_-/Will do, Jetfire./_ Optimus acknowledged as the comm link was cut. "My apologies Sundancer, Wildracer, and Dragster, I must answer this private call. Alexis, see Jetfire whenever you are ready, alright?"

Sundancer gave him a nod as the Autobot Leader got up, excusing himself politely as he took his leave in the direction of the Command Centre.

He was curious about this call, was it one of his commanders calling in? Perhaps Ultra Magnus or Prowl needed to get in touch with him. He only hoped the Decepticons hadn't overrun one of their territories, that would be a disaster.

He found Jetfire standing by the Command Centre. As Optimus came up to the main screen, Jetfire showed him which call was it, which showed marked as 'Unknown Location'... Strange how this one did not state Cybertron... Either way, he answered the call.

He got a big surprise when he saw just who was calling.

"Optimus," came the deep voice of his nemesis. "I see your up bright and early as always."

"As the same for you," Optimus replied grimly, he began asking. "Why are you calling us?"

Megatron offered him a tight smile before asking.

"I want to know what Sideways's plan was...and how it affected those little brats you call charges."

"They're none of your concern, Megatron... Sideways' plan hasn't done anything to them..." The Autobot Leader said in defense of his charges. "I don't see why you would take an interest and ask me of this."

"I take an interest in anything that could affect my men and our mission here," Megatron growled. "And you can't tell me that Sideways plan did nothing to those little punks, I saw their bodies absorbing those orbs."

Jetfire shook slightly in rage silently as Optimus replied. "Even if so, nothing had happened to them, those orbs had no side effects on humans if they were meant for us."

Without thinking, Jetfire blindly started adding. "Yeah, it's not like they've been turned into transfo—

"JETFIRE!" Optimus snapped as the Space Shuttle flinched in startle, backing away as he shuts himself up.

"What was that?" Megatron demanded, instantly latching on to the Shuttle's mistake. "What did he say?"

"It's nothing Megatron," Optimus stated coldly, giving Jetfire a warning look.

Narrowing his optics, Megatron growled.

"I will know sooner or later Oprimus, you can't keep them hidden in your base forever."

The call was cut, Optimus gave a heavy sigh as Megatron was right...

"Sorry, Prime... Seeing Megatron's face made me real mad... I just don't get why he would bother to call us... Of all fellow Transformers, us..." Jetfire sighed in defeat.

"Anything that captures his attention, he won't let up until he knows everything about it," Optimus sighed, wishing his nemesis wasn't so single minded.

"So...what are we going to do?" Jetfire asked softly.

"I don't know but Megatron is right, we can't keep the kids locked up forever," Optimus said heavily.

I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen if the 'Cons do end up taking sight of them... I think," Jetfire said ruefully. "We're going to need to train Sundancer, Dragster, and Wildracer as much as we can."

"That we do," Optimus said grimly, turning away from the computer screen and marching out of the room. "And we'd better start now, before another Minicon hunt comes up. Kids need us when their training, they'll learn faster."

The three were in a room where they had their human equipment, Billy and Fred had arrived at the autobase early not too long ago as it is the weekends today, there was no school.

"...And Rad and I were racing along this old track yesterday, it was a lot of fun!" Wildracer exclaimed with joy, Dragster and Sundancer laughing in amusement of their friend's enthusiasm when it came to telling stories.

"Whoa, that sounds awesome," Billy said in awe before asking. "Hey, can we get a ride with guys sometime?"

"Eh, sure," Carlos said with a shrug before adding. "You might need to wait a bit, I dunno if I can drive carefully enough with a rider yet."

"I think I'd rather have my feet on the ground..." Fred idly said as he munched on a bag of chips. "I had enough of rides."

"Heh, you're just chicken because you didn't like riding with that one Mini-Con, huh?" Billy taunted as he and Fred were at it again.

"You know I don't like it when something goes too fast!" Fred whined in reply.

"It's no fun if it doesn't go fast," Billy complained as the other kids laughed.

"I don't like fast," Fred muttered just as Optimus came into the room.

"Optimus!" Dragster exclaimed, looking in the direction of him as his other two friends followed suit, also looking at the Autobot Leader.

"Hey, Optimus," Billy and Fred casually greeting him.

"Hello Billy and Fred," Optimus greeted warmly before turning to the others. "Have you all refuelled?"

When they nodded, he said. "Good, we need to get started on your training right away."

"Has something happened?" Alexis questioned and he sighed, saying.

"Megatron called, he wants to know what happened to you kids. We didn't tell him but he knows that you'll go out of the base sooner or later and we need to prepare you for that."

"Ah, I'm not afraid of that creep!" Wildracer spoke up, balling a fist. "I want to show that one a thing or two once we all get enough training." Dragster agreeing though Sundancer was expressing completely different from the other two Mechs.

They weren't afraid because there was no way Megatron was ever going to look at them the way he...might look at her. She was still hoping that he'd see her as just another kid, not worth his interest but she had a very bad feeling. Also, something Optimus had said was bothering, he didn't want her to end up like the others? What others, did Megatron already have a mate...or more than one?

For now, she can only hope Megatron does not in any shape or form, show an interest in her. "I've asked Scavenger and a few other Autobots to meet you in the Training Room, they will give you all sorts of required training you'll all need." Optimus said.

"Thanks," Alexis said gratefully as the boys nodded.

"Come on, let's go," Rad said and they all stood.

"Sorry we can't talk longer," Carlos said to Billy and Fred. "But we need to get soem serious training in."

"It's cool, you're all so lucky you get to help the Transformers kick some serious butt," Billy said sadly, crossing his arms.

Wildracer grinned as he waved them goodbye, catching up with his two friends that had gone on ahead as they all made their way in the direction of the Training Room.

"What do you think they're going to train us in?" he asked his friends.

"Probably more blaster instruction," Rad said a shrug. "Or maybe hand to hand combat, not sure."

As they got to the training room, Scavenger, Blurr, and Hot Shot were inside, waiting for them.

"Morning, Wildracer, Sundancer, Dragster!" Hot Shot said with a grin.

"Hi guys," they greeted before asking. "What are we going to do today?"

"We're going to start off with some hand to hand combat," Scavenger stated. "If any of you lose your weapons, you need to know how to keep fighting without them."

They nodded in agreement; they waited to see who would Scavenger choose to train first. Blurr meanwhile was sitting off to the side on some of the crates, polishing a couple blaster snipers while Hot Shot simply leaned against the wall near him with his arms crossed, watching.

"Alright, let's start with an enemy grabbing you from behind," Scavenger stated, beckoning at Rad who looked nervous but came forward. "I'm going to grab you and you see how hard it is to get loose."

"Got it," Dragster felt as Scavenger took a hold of him. At this, he tried to get himself free while his friends watched. The Hummer frowned as he wasn't able to get himself loose no matter how hard he tried.

Scavenger chuckled as Dragster strained against him, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Try wriggling more?" he suggested. "You need to make it impossible for me to hold you properly."

Slightly frowning, he thought for a moment. There was no movement though Scavenger knew what he was clearly up to, he's had this method tried on him a couple times back on Cybertron when he was training rookies. Seeing the slight movement, Dragster was beginning to wriggle about harshly where as Scavenger was quick to try to hold the Hummer properly.

This wasn't easy at all and he felt himself becoming tired, he couldn't keep wriggling forever. Scavenger had too good a grip on him, he just wasn't throwing the older Mech off at all. He also had no idea where to possibly attack with his hands, making the other let go of him.

"...Not that great, is it?" Dragster panted, clearly exhausted from trying to wriggle free of Scavenger's grip.

"I have a lot of experience kid," Scavenger chuckled, releasing Dragster who looked very sheepish. "But here's a piece of advice, even if you are restrained and can't get free, just relax and wait for an opportunity. Sometimes, bots get cocky thinking they've got you under control and that's when you can strike."

"I'll keep that in mind," He said as Wildracer and Sundancer nodded in agreement. He looked over at his two friends, knowing they'll need to have a turn afterwards.

"Alright, one of you come over and have a go," Scavenger commanded and Sundancer decided she'd try it

The two got into place. However it proved to be much difficult for Sundancer as Scavenger's grip was tough as thick steel. Even though she tried something similar to what Dragster did, nothing budged or worked, even if she took the piece of advice he offered to Dragster.

She really didn't like being held like this, her wings felt like they were getting crushed so she automatically keep moving to get them more comfortable. Finally, she managed and relaxed somewhat. Scavenger's grip seemed to become less hard and she suddenly remembered that she was meant to use this. So she started thrashing harder than ever, trying to really break his grip on her.

Scavenger had to use a sort of alternate to try to grab Sundancer again without accidentally damaging her wings or let alone end up grabbing onto them. Seeker wings were extremely sensitive and are the most fragile part of their bodies. "Good, you put that piece of advice to good use," The old Mech said, a small smile on his faceplate.

"Didn't work properly," she sighed and he laughed. "True but I was expecting it, your enemy might not. Don't not use it just because it hasn't worked before."

"Got it," Sundancer nodded slightly, Scavenger gently lets go of the Femme Seeker as Wildracer knew it was his turn as he came up to the old war veteran, Sundancer backing up next to Dragster as they watched.

"I hoped you've learned something," Scavenger said as he got Wildracer to turn around before gripping him in a tight hold.

"Plenty!" He grinned as despite he was rather a bit small but Scavenger knew he had quite a bit of strength, at first he struggled freely to slip away but then stopped, cautiously waiting for the right moment.

Scavenger chuckled, he knew what Wildracer was doing but he needed to give him the chance to get away. So he relaxed his grip as though confident he had his prisoner under control and that's when the younger Mech acted.

In a swift movement, Wildracer quickly attempted to slip himself free, the others watching Wildracer and Scavenger carefully.

"Hey," Scavenger exclaimed, grabbing his wrist but Wildracer still managed to pull his body free and start yanking at the hand hold him.

"Wow, he's so quick!" Sundancer explained in surprise.

"You go, Carlos!" Dragster exclaimed, cheering.

Wildracer grinned, he was actually having a lot of fun with this demonstration.

"Not bad," Scavenger complimented before jerking and flipping Wildracer onto his back, the young Mech yelping with shock. "Just don't drop your guard."

"Oof, got it." He managed to say as he gave a sheepish grin, slowly getting back up.

"Is there anything else we'd need to learn, Scavenger?" Dragster asked curiously.

"Hmm, if you were older I'd suggest learning to do what I just did and put bots in holds," Scavenger said. "But I'm afraid your all a bit too small for that, at least for the Decepticons we currently have on Earth. Instead, we're going to focus on weapons training, that's one of the most important things you can learn."

"Sounds good, where do we start?" Sundancer now asked curiously.

"Would we use melee weapons or blasters?" Wildracer also asked.

"I want Sundancer to practise using a melee weapon with Hotshot," Scavenger stated. "Dragster, Blurr can teach you how to use a sniper rifle and I'll teach you Wildracer how to use a standard, light blaster. You're fast so you should learn how to move with that weapon. Sundancer, you need to learn how to fend off anyone who gets too close."

"Got it," They all said as Sundancer went with Hot Shot, and Dragster with Blurr.

Wildracer remained with Scavenger, eagerly awaiting whatever the old war veteran will teach him with a light blaster.

"Okay, first we're going to work with one target and then we'll put more up," his teacher said. "I want you to try and hit them as accurately and as fast as you can. The trick will be hitting those Cons while avoiding them hitting you."

"I'll do my best!" Wildracer beamed in response, he was very eager to start getting to training. Scavenger began preparing the single target before afterwards stepping over to one of the blaster racks, picking up a nice suitable light blaster and bringing it over to Wildracer.

"Here, try this; it doesn't have as much recoil as the last one."

"Alright," Wildracer nodded as he took the blaster. The Motorcycle took his time in loosening himself, he wanted to be completely focused on the target. Hopping on one foot to the other to show he was ready to start moving, he started strafing as he began firing at the targets, sometimes missing and hitting, but none had landed on the bull's-eye perfectly yet but he had been improving slowly as he fired shots onto the target.

"Come on, keep going," Scavenger commanded, seeing how Wildracer was doing better but he needed to be faster.

Wildracer gritted his teeth, trying to put all of his focus on that bull's-eye so that he could hit it.

Sundancer meanwhile was waiting for Hot Shot to prepare things on their end. Curiously, she could not help but ask. "What kind of weapons will we be practising with, Hot Shot?"

"I'm going to show you how to use a sword," he told her. "Being a Seeker means you can form a blade from one of your wings. Once you're confident with that, I can show you how to use a blaster."

"How will I know that I can form a weapon from a part of me?" Sundancer questioned, completely bemused, would she really be able to form a weapon from a part of her like Starscream can?

"Hmm," Hotshot said thoughtfully. "I know it can be done but I don't have much experience with it. We should have a look at the records, make sure we do this right."

Sundancer gave Hot Shot a nod, she was really curious to see how the process of being able to use a weapon that's a part of her and at the same time, rather eager.

She took a slight glance at Wildracer, who seemed to be faring rather well, his movements were really fast, he had gone from one target to multiple targets. Sundancer afterwards turned her attention back to her trainer.

"There's a computer next door, we can research in peace," he said with a chuckle, making her smile. It would be pointless having a computer in this room, especially when it could get damaged.

"Do you know any Autobot Seekers?" she asked as they walked out of the room.

"Yeah, the Autobots have Seekers, well some of them... One of them being the more noticed Seekers are that some of them from a team we call the Aerialbots have seekers. The Aerialbots are lead by Silverbolt, their leader but he is sometimes a bit of a pain to get in the air, since he has a fear of heights. Weird for a Seeker, huh? Oh and the cool thing about them is they can combine to form Superion, though others refer him as Superion Maximus," Hot Shot said.

"They form a giant robot?" she asked and he nodded. "You bet, he's pretty impressive to see. Only thing is, they all have to be completely refuelled for them to combine otherwise it just won't work. Big robot needs a lot of juice."

"Wow, amazing! Are there any other combiners?" Sundancer was getting much interested, primarily in the combining types.

"Hmm... Well there's the Technobots, you got Scattershot, Strafe, Lightspeed, Afterburner, and Nosecone. Scattershot's the leader but like Cyclonus, he has a trigger happy personality... Be glad that one's on our side... Strafe is a really nice bot, easy Mech to get along with and is hardly ever angry. Lightspeed is the smartest of the Technobots but is often caught up in learning whatever intelligence he hasn't learned yet. Afterburner's the hot head of the group, he's easily enraged which often Lightspeed or Strafe have to calm him down at times. Finally, Nosecone, he's the most patient Mech you'll ever meet, if cargo were to be delayed for weeks, he has no problem in waiting. Together, all five can combine to form Computron."

Sundancer was very amazed, both the Aerialbots and Technobots sound very interesting to meet.

"Wow, I hope I can meet them sometime," she said excitedly.

"Well, if you guys ever make it to Cybertron, you will," he said with a grin. "Okay, here we are."

They'd arrived at the nearby computer room and Hotshot soon had one up and running

Typing in a few commands, he soon brought up a spec sheet about Seekers.

"Here we go," he said, clicking on a section about their wings.

Sundancer stepped up close to the computer, strangely while the information is written in Cybertronian Autobot language, thankfully the programs in her visual translated them into regular English letters.

"Whoa," she gasped, they looked like an alien language but she could see them morphing into English so that she could read them.

The information on Seeker wings was very highly detailed, though Hot Shot scrolled to the point where how their wings can form into a melee weapon. "It says here you should be able to know instantly which wing can be unfolded to make a weapon, then you can will it whenever needed and you can draw it out." He said, pointing at a specific spot of the said information.

"Really?" she said in surprise, she thought it would be more complicated.

"Wanna give it a try?" Hotshot asked and she nodded.

Sundancer read the information carefully. In honest opinion, it would be a lot better if another fellow Autobot Seeker would be able to teach her but unfortunately none of the Autobots here are fellow Seekers. While knowing Jetfire is a fellow aerial transformer like she is, unfortunately as he is not a Seeker, there are some things he wouldn't be able to help her with.

After reading through the information carefully, she focused herself in deep thought, trying to do as the info said and hopefully see if one of her wings would react at her will so she could draw it out of place and into a melee weapon.

She heard a click and looking up, saw that one of her wings had indeed disconnected from her back. She quickly grabbed it and as she pulled it, it became a blade similar to the one Starscream wielded.

"I did it," she said in complete wonder.

Hot Shot smiled, giving her thumbs up. "Great! We should head back out into the Training Room so I can start training you." He said with a smile.

"Yeah," she said, now really excited. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, she might actually be able to defend herself.

The two stepped out of the computer room, now back in the Training Room as they wandered to a spot that had just enough space for them to practise, Sundancer could see Dragster was already training with Blurr, it seemed like nothing is happening and that Dragster was stiff as a stone, until when she heard the shot go off, he was practising on firing a couple shots on some very distant targets. She waited for Hot Shot to grab a sword from the weapon rack, she was pretty determined to be able to learn how to use her weapon.

"Alright, let's made a start," as he did indeed grab a practise sword from the rack. "I'll show you some stances and start."

Sundancer nodded, Hot Shot began showing her a couple stances and she positioned herself. Scavenger had opened a comm link directly to Sundancer, giving her advice that because the weapon is a part of her, she needs to feel that she is one with the weapon, as well as to study the enemy's movement and stance before planning an attack.

She nodded as she listened before putting it into practise. She carefully moved into the different stances, her movements undisciplined and somewhat hesitant as she'd never done anything like this before. Thankfully, Hotshot was very encouraging.

They took turns attacking and defending, Hot Shot instructing her further as they continued. Scavenger continued to give her advice whenever she appeared to be stuck or faltering slightly.

Meanwhile, Dragster was carefully focusing on the single target, Blurr was at least pleased that the Hummer knew that being able to snipe a target takes a lot of patience, especially just like back when he sniped a Mini-Con panel right out of Demolisher's fingers, gaining his partner Incinerator. He looked in the direction of the target as he heard the blaster sniper fire, the shot was merely inches from the bull's-eye.

"Easy," Blurr said. "Take your time and focus, precision is the key."

"Right," Dragster murmured, not taking his optics off the target, before carefully looking through his scope finder.

He aimed carefully, trying to aim directly at the bull's-eye but keeping a steady and stiff aim was very difficult, he could see his lasersight was slightly wiggling very slightly, which showed he isn't keeping his blaster sniper stiff.

"Relax, try not to hesitate too much when you prepare to shoot." The orange and blue bot advised. "The more hesitant you are, the worse your aim and shot will be, thus more likely will cause you to miss and bring attention to the enemy, forcing them to flee and take cover."

"We often only have one shot," Blurr added as Rad slowly nodded, trying to keep his blaster as still as possible while also staying calm. It wasn't easy, there was a lot of temptation just to get angry and start firing but that would never work

Carefully and quietly, he began to focus again. He was able to keep his rifle as still as possible to the best that he can. Slowly, he pulled the trigger after a few breems of concentrating, this time the shot landing very near the bull's-eye, a lot more better than the previous shot.

"Better," Blurr acknowledged, arms folded. "It'll take you quite a few sessions to get perfect but as long as you hit like that nearly every time you shoot, you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Blurr," Dragster replied with a grin as he moved away from the sniper blaster, he needed to sit up so he could stretch out his joints for a bit. He looked at his two friends that have been improving on their training. He had to admit Wildracer is indeed very fast, perhaps he's living up to his actual name while he looked over at Sundancer, she was also doing fairly great, too.

"Is that one of her wings?" he questioned, seeing that she had a blade which matched her colouring and that one of her wings was indeed missing from her back.

"Probably, Seekers are well known for their sword fighting skills," Blurr told him. "Their capable of transforming one of their wings to become a blade, pretty handy."

"Wow, with enough training, she would be able to take on all of the aerial Decepticons with ease, someday." Dragster idly said as he watched his friend train with Hot Shot.

"I don't know about that, don't forget the Decepticons also have a Seeker and he is considerably older and more experienced than her," Blurr said bluntly.

He frowned; he knew Blurr was right... Not only that, but Thrust was one sly Seeker, at one point he wished he were a flyer so that he could back up Sundancer whenever she needed it, but at least he also knew that Jetfire would be there to back her up whenever she's in a pinch, in a way he felt better. He felt Cyclonus would not be too much of a problem for the two of them, helicopters had a much different speed than fighter jet types. He wasn't sure how fast Jetfire would go but definitely not as fast as a jet.

"Uh Blurr," he said as a thought struck him. "Alexis...I mean Sundancer told us that one day she has to be betrothed, is that right?"

"If she doesn't turn back into a human, then yes," was the calm reply.

"Well...what do you think her chances are...I mean with the Decepticons. How likely is it that any of them might go for her?"

There was silence, obviously to Dragster knowing that Blurr is thinking, looking for an answer.

"Factions don't get in the way of Mechs, no matter which side they are on, and the Femme they are inquiring. There have been Several Autobot Mechs inquiring Decepticon Femmes, and Decepticon Mechs inquiring Autobot Femmes. Though they would often have to be kept an eye on for a few cycles until when it is known they can be trusted. I honestly have no care about these things but it is possible one or two of the Decepticons may take interest in her. This is only a guess but we will never know unless witnessed," Blurr replied, his tone had a bit of a shrug feeling to it.

"Wow." Dragster said as he listened carefully. "I thought you guys would prefer to...Court within factions only."

"It's often very rare that one would court another from the opposite Faction," Blurr corrected bluntly.

"We don't exactly meet under friendly circumstances but if two bots from opposite factions do want to bond, they can," he explained. "Of course, that means that one of them must either become Neutral or join their bonded's factions so you can see the problem."

"Ouch..." Dragster replied as he nodded. He found it so difficult that there are only very few Femmes on Cybertron... But it made sense that there was nothing that can be done if a Mech were to be rejected.

"Well, I won't let any of them bother her," he declared softly. "Neither will Wildracer, especially if that creep Thrust tries something."

Dragster also can only hope that Megatron, of all Mechs, does _NOT_ take an interest in Sundancer, it would be very disastrous for both him, Wildracer, and the other Autobots... While it is by Cybertronian law that Femmes can reject if she wishes not to be with a certain Mech whom wishes to court his friend, he'd worry that he would still go after Sundancer even if she said no.

Megatron did not seem the type to take rejection well and might plot ways of revenge. They'd have to keep a close eye on her, make sure no one pressured her into something she didn't want to do. But it wasn't going to be easy.

"Let's continue training, Dragster. We'll have the target moving for this one, this is where you would have to try and snipe the enemy while they are distracted, and moving. It's also recommended in case if a teammate is down and they have nowhere else to run or flee if they are too injured to fly. Think of it as a life and death situation where you have to try to take out the enemy before they can finish off one of your teammates." Blurr said, using a small device to cause the target to start moving in all sorts of directions.

"Right," Dragster said with a grimace, this was not going to be easy. And of course, he was right, he could barely hit the target now that it was moving, It was extremely difficult to get a lock on it and then follow the target before firing.

In the meantime, Wildracer had stopped practising as he was both tired and the blaster he's using is overheating. "Phew, I can barely feel my limbs, man!" Wildracer panted, slowly dropping to the floor right on his aft, completely exhausted.

"You can take a break if you want," Scavenger said approvingly with a smile.

Wildracer grinned tiredly with a laugh, giving Scavenger a thumbs up as he got back up. Walking over to Scavenger as he gave him the blaster which the war veteran took as he watched the motorcycle head up onto a crate, now watching his two friends.

"Phew, that was tough," Wildracer exclaimed watching as Sundancer sparred with Hotshot.

Sundancer was faring well, but was also tiring, the sounds of clangs and clinks made from when the weapons collided into each other was rather loud but it hadn't bothered him or Dragster. He found Sundancer amazing whenever she was taking her turn to strike a couple swings into Hot Shot's sword, as if she were really dancing.

He turned his attention to Dragster, he seemed to be faring well although seeming to grumble silently every time he missed a shot on the moving distant target. _~Wow, he really would make a great sniper when the day comes when Optimus will allow us on a hunt... Man' it would be so cool that we would be able to help the Autobots out on getting the Mini-Con,~ _He thought to himself happily.

Then another thought struck him, all the Autobots had Minicon partners they could combine with...was it possible that the three of them could combine with Highwire, Sureshock and Grindor? It would be so cool if they could do that.

_~Oh man, I'll have to ask the others this once Sundancer and Dragster take a break!~_ Carlos was grinning excitedly, wishing he could ask them now but he would prefer to wait, so that he wouldn't disturb anyone while they were training his friends.

_Author's note. Since the kids have only just got their names, sometimes they will think of their human names or call each other by then. Also, their training continues in the next chapter but how does that go? Find out then, until next time._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note. Written by me and Mediziner._

_Now things start to get serious._

_Enjoy and please review._

Sundancer eventually was getting tired, telling Hot Shot that she really would need a break.

"Hey, you better rest for a bit, you look beat," he said sympathetically, remembering how hard he'd trained when he was a rookie.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, going over to sit with Wildracer.

"Don't forget your sword," he called out and she jumped before chuckling. Carefully, she replaced her wing.

"How'd training go?" Wildracer grinned as Sundancer came to sit over next to him on another crate.

"It was fun, looks like Ra- I mean, Dragster, is still going at it," Sundancer replied as the two of them watched their friend focus on trying to snipe the target.

"Oh yeah, poor dude will need a break soon," he said, watching their friend. "Man, I can't believe the kind of things we're doing now, it's incredible."

"I guess so; I enjoy it very much but... I still wish I could be turned back into a human... I still honestly can't stand having to be end up married- Or betrothed to someone..." Sundancer replied with a frown and a sigh. "I wished that the Femme population wasn't so little back in Cybertron, I would have had to worry about getting a lot of Transformers asking for my hand."

"Yeah, that really sucks," Wildracer said, frowning. "It kinda sounds like me and Dragster would have a hard time finding a girl, I wanna have a family one day but how can I if the girl I like is being fought over?"

Sundancer grimly nodded, she would really hate it if her two friends had to fight other Mechs to get them to back off of the Femme they catch an interest in...

They were absorbed in their talk they haven't seen Dragster came up to them until when he spoke, looking in his direction. "Hey guys, how did your training go."

"Huh, oh great," Wildracer replied, shaken out of his thoughts. "I think I'm really starting to get the hang of it."

"Same here, I have my very own weapon that is actually one of my wings," Sundancer replied with a smile.

"Hey, which reminds me... Do you think just like the others, if we would be able to powerlinkx with our Mini-Con friends!?" Wildracer's smile was very wide, almost as if his cheekplates would ache for grinning that widely.

"I never thought of that," she exclaimed. "Do you think we could?"

"No reason why not," Rad said with a smile. "I bet the Decepticons wouldn't be expecting that."

"Let's ask Scavenger or maybe Hot Shot." The motorcycle beamed with excitement. The other two nodded as they came up to the construction loader.

"Hm? Something on your processors?" The old war veteran asked as he saw the three Transformers approach him curiously.

"We want to know if it will be possible for us to powerlinkx with our Minicons," Dragster explained and the old Mech looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, well it is a possibility, but it is also rather taxing, however..." Scavenger replied.

"What do you mean taxing?" Dragster curiously asked.

"While our Mini-Con partners do give us a boost in power, it comes at a cost... Those who aren't experienced well enough in the Powerlinkx may find themselves... Drained. Particularly speaking, while powerlinked with your Mini-Con, it slowly drains your energon levels. Some of us are highly experienced to be powerlinked with our Mini-Con partners longer than others but we still suffer from the energon draining levels. When you disengage, your Energon levels will slowly regenerate on its own, of course." The construction loaded explained sternly and carefully.

"Oh, so we wouldn't be able to combine for too long then?" Sundancer questioned and Scavenger nodded. "That's right but in an emergency, it wouldn't be a bad thing to use."

"I wonder what sort of cool powers would we gain from powerlinking with our Mini-Con friends," Wildracer exclaimed with glee as he gave a hug to the two of his friends, though he had to be careful with Sundancer so that he didn't crush one of her wings in his group hug.

"Who knows," Sundancer said with a shrug as Dragster considered it. Would the powerlinkx mean a weapons upgrade?

"You'll all see, I'd recommend to learn to get used to the powerlinking before you even think about using the power boost against the Decepticons, it's dangerous if any of you get drained while trying to use the power attacking them," Scavenger advised, crossing his arms. "Who knows what kind of power your Mini-Cons will give you. But I would recommend to talk it out with your partner first, it's better to have them agree to the powerlinking since they know about the energon levels draining, too," He added.

"Sounds good," Dragster said. "Uh, would it be okay if we grabbed a cube and talk it over with them while we're having it?"

"Sure, go ahead, we'll have another training session later, barring any alarms," Scavenger said with a nod, turning to talk with Blurr. Being more experienced, the kids' teachers could train for a lot longer and harder.

Dragster, Sundancer, and Wildraccer all exited out of the training room and headed on over in the direction of the rec room, luckily they ran into their Mini-Con partners who were talking to a few of the other Mini-Cons along the way.

"Hey guys!" Wildracer said as their attention turned to the three Transformers. "Umm... Do you think you guys could have a little talk with us about something in the rec room? It's kinda... Important."

High Wire and the Mini-Con they were talking to each other in their language, they said that they will catch them later as Sureshock looked at them and spoke. "Sure thing." With a nod, they each knelt over to gently lower a hand to the Mini-Cons, each of their friend hopping onto their hands as they stood to their height gently afterwards.

"We're going head to the Rec Room to grab a cube, are you guys needing something?" Dragster questioned but the Minicons had already fuelled. So they took them through and after grabbing some cubes, they sat down at a nearby table.

They began setting their Mini-Con friends down onto the table as they looked at their partners with curious optics. "I wonder what's important that you all wish to talk to us about," Grindor said.

"Well basically," Sundancer explained. "Now that we're all transformers, we wondered if you guys would be interested in trying to powerlinx with us."

The Mini-Cons all looked at each other, while their partners are originally humans, they hadn't thought of being able to powerlinkx with them with their now current Transformer bodies.

"I guess we could give it a try after all three of you refuelled," High Wire said, he and the others were feeling both excited and nervous as they haven't had powerlinked before, not even formally with other Transformers as they preferred to stay out of the way than be used.

"Great," Wildracer said with a grin. "Can you imagine the Decepticons faces if we managed to powerlinx right in front of them? They wouldn't know what to do."

"Hopefully it'll confuse them for a moment," Sundancer agreed, lightly stroking her own Minicon.

"It may be too much for you three though..." Sureshock spoke with a frown. "The powerlinkx is very taxing, since we slowly acquire your Energon levels in order to give you all power boosts while in battle..."

"We begin to worry we may wear you out during the powerlinking," Grindor added gently, placing his little hands on one of Carlos' digits.

["Hey, we're just have to practise a bit," Dragster said reassuringly. "We can make sure to refuel before any hunt and only use it as an emergency procedure."

"Alright." High Wire replied with a small nod, looking at Dragster.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait when we'll be able to!" Wildracer beamed, taking a sip of his cube as Sundancer quietly sips her cube.

"It'll be intense," warned Grindor. "But we'll let you know if it's becoming too much and you can disengage us."

"Thanks guys." Dragster replied with a smile and nod, he couldn't wait to see what kind of power would High Wire grant him. He could see that his friends are also wondering what their partners would grant them as well.

Once they were finished their cubes, they placed their Minicons on their shoulders and head out. They needed to find a decent sized room that was hopefully empty; they felt like doing this by themselves.

"I would recommend perhaps a secluded place where we won't draw attention during the course of powerlinking and testing out the power..." Sureshock suggested.

"I agree, we don't know what kind of power you'll all get and hopefully the area is big enough," Grindor added.

"Yeah, any ideas?" Sundancer asked, they didn't know the base quite as well as the Minicons.

"Hmm... I think there is an old storage room the others rarely use, it's always isolated so that could be a good place, it's got some good space." High Wire suggested but quickly added. "It could be best if we practised outside however... I worry about damaging the base and end up with the Autobots wondering what's going on, just in case... You may want to ask someone to come with you."

"I think we'll have to," sighed Sundancer. "Optimus doesn't want us outside yet without superivision, in case the Decepticons pop out of nowhere."

"They are right to be worried," Sureshock said gently. "The Decepticons would happily snatch you all away and that would devastate Optimus and the others."

"Who's going to watch us though, Sundancer...?" Wildracer curiously asked, turning to his friend as Dragster did the same, nodding in agreement.

The Femme Seeker thought for a moment, then it came to her mind as she suggested. "How about Hoist? He hasn't been out that much, maybe he could use some fresh air?" She said, despite the transformers don't even need to breathe.

"Let's ask him," Wildracer said, Hoist was pretty easy going and great to get along with. They headed back out into the corridor and started searching for the crane Transformer. Eventually, they found him in one of the computer rooms, he seemed to be fiddling with one of them.

"Hey Hoist," Dragster greeted as Hoist paused what he was doing, turning around.

"Hello Dragster, Wildracer, and Sundancer, what can I do for you three?" He replied gently with a smile.

"Uh, we were wanting to try powerlinxing with our Minicons," Dragster explained. "And we think the best place would be outside but we need someone to come with us. Would you be able to do that?"

"Hmm, I'll have to ask Optimus for permission to take you all out." Hoist began activating his comm link directly to Optimus'. "Optimus Prime, this is Hoist. Requesting permission to take Dragster, Wildracer, and Sundancer out for a while? They apparently want to try powerlinking with their Mini-Cons."

_/Hmm/_ Optimus replied, clearly considering it. /_Well, if you're alright with that, then you have my permission to go outside. But don't go far and keep a sharp lookout for Decepticons. Megatron's already wondering what happened, we don't want him to know before he has to/_

"Acknowledged, thank you Optimus," Hoist replied as the link was cut. He looked at his friends' smiling faces and asked. "Ready to go?"

"He said yes?" Wildracer said excitedly. "Awesome, let's go."

Hoist laughed, this was going to be interesting to watch.

"Remember, any sign of Cons and we split, alright?"

"We figured that," Sundancer said with a smile as they headed outside.

They looked around for a good spot to practise for a short while until when they found one suitable. Liftor sat comfortably on his partner's shoulder.

"This would also be a good chance for me to try what new things could I do in this body as well." Hoist said as he added. "I've never powerlinked before... Well for this body at least," He chuckled sheepishly.

"Will there be a big difference?" Dragster questioned and Hoist nodded. "Oh yeah, new body, new powers basically."

Grinning up at Liftor, he added. "Least I can rely on my old Minicon buddy to help me out."

Wildracer grinned as he spoke. "Why don't you go first, Hoist? We want to see what your powerlinkx does!" He exclaimed as Dragster and Sundancer also nodded in agreement, while they have seen him powerlinkx while he was Smokescreen, they had never seen him powerlinkx as now Hoist.

"Alright kids," Hoist laughed, walking into a clear spot with Liftor ready for action.

"Liftor, Powerlinx," Hoist ordered in a commanding voice and Liftor transformed and shot upwards and locked onto his right arm.

The lower right arm, being a shovel, slightly transformed and adjusted as it had partially turned the said shovel arm into a heavy duty-like blaster muzzle.

"Whoa! Cool!" Dragster said as Hoist chuckled. "I may not have a cannon anymore but this is also great."

"Thanks," Hoist said, looking rather pleased with his new blaster. "I better test it."

He aimed at a large boulder and fired, said boulder was blasted to bits within a few moments. The kids gazed in awe, imagine having that much power.

Hoist then gave the command to disengage Liftor as his arm reverted back into a shovel, Liftor detaching from himself and landed back on his partner's shoulder. "I think I'll have a greater advantage against the Decepticons than before." He said with a smile as he looked over at the three Transformers. "I think it's time one of you gave your powerlinking a try." Hoist backed up as one of them stepped forward.

"You going first, Wildracer?" he asked with a smile as the young Mechling nodded.

"Yep, I wanna know what happens when I powerlinx," Wildracer said with a grin as Grindor came beside him. "Ready Grindor?"

Grindor gave a nod, standing up as he awaited Wildracer's command to powerlinkx.

Dragster and Sundancer were watching curiously as Hoist stood with the other two.

"Alright Grindor, powerlinx," Wildracer commanded and Grindor shot up, transforming and attaching himself to his partner's back. This caused Wildracer's tires to shift from his back to his feet, transforming to give him powerful looking roller blades. At the same time, small blasters appeared on his wrists obviously designed to shoot when his hands were down.

For a moment, Wildracer felt a bit wobbly from the tires adjusting to his feet but he quickly gained balance, thankfully Transformers have strong equilibrium sensors. "Cool, dude! Check me out!" He spun around to face his friends. "I should see how fast I can go with these wheels!" Before the others could give him an answer, Wildracer spun again and dashed on forth.

"Don't go too far, Wildracer!" Hoist exclaimed as the others were shocked how fast their friend went.

"I don't think he can hear you," Sundancer exclaimed as they watched Wildracer race around them in a massive circle, kicking up a lot of sand and dust.

Hoist then switched his comm link, telling Wildracer he needs to disengage as he should be feeling the powerlinkx drain his Energon levels right about now, hopefully if he can hear him speaking through the comm link.

"Huh...aww," Wildracer groaned, he was having so much fun.

"We need to disengage," Grindor said gently. "I can feel that your energy is draining, we will do this again."

"Alright," Wildracer sighed as he gave the order to disengage.

First, the motorcycle had to grind to a halt. Once Wildracer stopped speeding about, Grindor then disengaged from his partner's back and landed right on his shoulder. "I did not want the others to worry if you suddenly went into stasis lock from the powerlinking," Grindor pointed out.

"Yeah," Wildracer said, suddenly finding that he wasn't feeling quite as energetic as he had before the powerlinx. It looked like Grindor and Hoist were right about that energy draining.

"Phew... Sundancer, how about you give yourself a go?" He said as he walked up to his friends, sitting at the side as he needed a short rest. He felt that his Energon levels were restoring but at a very slow pace.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be doing this," Sundancer told Sureshock as they now walked away from their friends.

"Me neither," her Minicon beeped, clearly hiding a grin.

"Okay, let's do this," she said before giving the command to powerlinx. She gasped as her Minicon attached to her back, seemingly making her wings bigger but also giving her massive energon missiles on each of her shoulders.

The others gazed in awe, Dragster then suggested trying her power out as Sundancer focused for a moment. She could see that in her visual systems, a crosshair was showing up, which meant where or what would she target.

"Whoa...okay...let's find a target," she muttered to herself, finally focusing on a likely looking lump of rock and the crosshair shrank to really lock on to her intended targert.

Afterwards, the crosshair changed from a green colour to a red colour, which meant she's fully locked on and began firing the missiles as they whooshed from her wings in a burst of white fog as they homed on the target Alexis picked, which was obliterated immediately afterwards in a large explosion.

"Whoaaaaaa!" Dragster and Wildracer exclaimed, looking at the explosion as Hoist looked pretty amazed as well. _~That is quite a lot of power...~_ The shovel constructor thought to himself, he should suggest Jetfire to have her practise with those powerlinked missiles, she would need it if she were to practise using them on moving targets.

"Ohh," she exclaimed, taking a step backwards in shock, she hadn't expected it to be so powerful.

"Let's disengage," Sureshock warned her. "That took a lot of your energy."

Sundancer gave the command to disengage as Sureshock disengaged, landing on her partner's shoulder as Sundancer collapsed slightly, completely exhausted. Slowly, she stood back up again and walked over to the others. "H-How was it...?" She asked wearily.

"Awesome amiga," Wildracer as Hoist quickly stepped to grab hold of her shoulder, making sure she wouldn't fall over.

"See what I mean?" he said wryly. "The powerlinx really drains your energy, you kids better save this only for emergencies."

"Don't worry, I will," Sundancer panted.

Seeing this made High Wire feel a little hesitant about powerlinking, while he wasn't sure what would Dragster gain from his powers but he didn't want his partner to be in the same state as Sundancer.

Looking over at his shoulder, Dragster noticed High Wire and asked in worry. "Hey, is everything alright, High Wire?" He said gently.

"Yeah...I just don't want to exhaust you like that," High Wire said softly, looking away.

"Hey, it'll be alright?" Rad said, reaching up a hand to stroke his Minicon. "We're a team remember, I look after you and you look after me. We'll be fine."

The bike Mini-Con gave a small nod, though he was still rather hesitant about powerlinking with Dragster.

"It's your turn Dragster!" Wildracer exclaimed with excitement. "I wanna see what kind of ability will you have powerlinked with High Wire, man!"

"Yeah," Dragster said with a smile, giving Highwire one last reassuring look before giving the command.

As he did this, HighWire transformed and shot upwards, like the others attaching to his back. Dragster gasped as a high powered blaster with a sniper scope appeared and he snatched it and automatically brought it into position.

"Dude, that is so awesome!" Wildracer exclaimed as Hoist observed carefully, Dragster could have a powerful powerlinkx similar to Sundancer's so he had to keep a close optic on him as he watched the Hummer began to test it out on a couple boulders as well.

"Yeah," Dragster said slowly, staring in amazement at his weapon. Raising it, he searched for a likely target and when he found it, he used his scope to focus right up close on it. He then zoomed back once he knew his gun was pointed perfectly and fired.

The recoil was very powerful as the shot was fired, it pierced the boulder as if it were parchment before eventually crumbling into pieces in an explosion. Dragster knew that perhaps this would be better fired while going prone so that he wouldn't move too much or backwards slightly from the strong recoil.

"Damn," he muttered, carefully separating from his Minicon before he started to feel the drain.

High Wire separated as ordered, appearing on his partner's shoulders afterwards, he could tell Dragster felt just a bit of the drain but is relieved at least not too much.

"That's one powerful weapon, Dragster!" Sundancer exclaimed as Wildracer agreed. "Heck yeah, we would be able to take on those Decepticreeps one of these days!

"You all still have training to do though." Hoist said with a gentle chuckle. "I understand you three want to bash some 'Cons but you all don't have the experience just yet, I'm not sure about the hunting though, that's for Optimus to say."

"Aww," Wildracer groaned in disappointment but he did understand why.

"I think I might need a cube," Sundancer now said, she still felt a little faint.

"We'll get back to the base then," Hoist said with a smile, opening a Warp Gate.

They warped back to the base and within a few moments, they were back in the warp room. Hoist helped Sundancer over to the rec room as she was having trouble standing on her own. Dragster and Wildracer followed suit as they chatted to one another.

"Man yours is really awesome, Dragster. Wish I had something powerful like that." Wildracer began.

"Yours is pretty cool too, Wildracer. You're a lot faster than Sundancer and I. I highly doubt the 'Cons would be able to get you with that much speed, I highly doubt I'd be able to grab a hold of you if you dared me to," Dragster replied with a hearty laugh.

This made Wildracer grin, he was quite proud of his new powers. It was just a shame they were drained so quickly, it would be awesome to charge around on those roller blades with his special blasters.

"You doing okay Amiga?" he asked Sundancer and she nodded.

"I just need a cube and I'll be fine," she assured him.

It wasn't a long walk as they got to the rec room, Dragster and Wildracer said they'll get a cube for her as she nodded. Hoist helped her to a chair as Wildracer and Dragster came to the same table with the cubes in their hands, giving Sundancer her cube as they sat down.

"I better report to Optimus that we're back, I'll talk to you three later." Hoist said with a smile as he dismissed himself.

"Alright, see you later, Hoist! Thanks again for taking us!" Dragster said.

"No problem, we can always go again," Hoist said, grinning before he headed off.

"Here you go," Dragster said, coming over with a cube for Sundancer who gratefully took it and gulped it.

"Thanks...I really needed that," she sighed as Sureshock stared close to her.

Sureshock lowered her head in shame, her partner was really drained... High Wire, and Grindor noticed this as they leaped from their partners' shoulders and ran over to comfort her.

"I can't believe the powerlinkx would be such a painful process for our partners..." She beeped softly, speaking to her friends in their language.

"Neither did we but they are very young," Grindor pointed out. "Most younglings their age do not get partnered with Minicons even if they're in the army."

"We can't powerlinx with them unless it really is necessary," HighWire said firmly.

The three all frowned as they looked at their partners, as like themselves, they too had first experienced the powerlinking, they wished that they would be able to hug them properly but due to the size and scale, it would hurt them if they tried...

"Aw, don't worry you guys, it was a first time for all of us, you too I think...?" Dragster said as Wildracer added. "Yeah, it's alright. I had a lot of fun." He said with a grin as Sundancer nodded, continuing to sip her cube quietly.

"We just need to be careful," she agreed. "But I won't call on you Sureshock unless I need to, how's that?"

"That would be good," Sureshock said with a smile, this made her feel much better.

They eventually finished their cube as they spent a couple joors chatting to one another.

"I wonder when will Optimus think we'd be good enough for hunting with them," Wildracer said.

"I don't know, but like Hoist said, it's for Optimus to say as the others can't..." Sundancer replied with a slight shrug. Their Mini-Con partners meanwhile were chatting to one another in their language, though they couldn't understand what they were talking about but it appeared to them at least that they were talking about something positive.

"I just hope we can get some casual time outside of the base," she added wistfully. "I really want to be able to go flying sometime, just normal flying with no fighting involved.

"I wouldn't mind some more driving," Dragster admitted. "What about you Carlos?"

"Same here dude," Wildracer said with a nod of agreement.

"Let's see if Jetfire isn't too busy later on? He might be busy right now," Sundancer said before pointing out. "We could get the others but the problem is in case the 'Cons did know about us, no one but Jetfire would be able to reach me if I were to be in the air since he's the only Autobot who can fly other than me..."

"It stinks that a lot of the Decepticons can fly..." Wildracer said with a frown.

"Yeah," she sighed. "And that creep Thrust can turn invisible, I might not even know if he was sneaking up on me...or on any of you guys."

"Urgh," Wildracer exclaimed, making a disgusted face.

"If only he were not a flyer, we would've taught that creep a thing or two if he tried anything on any of us..." Dragster stated in defence.

"Yeah! We'd pound that traffic cone shaped weirdo!" Wildracer added.

"Well, let's hope we can get something in when we do meet him," Sundancer said with a wry smile. "He's probably too much of a coward to face us when we have weapons."

"Maybe he would be something like... This!" Dragster said as he began attempting to imitate Thrust encountering them, and if they drew their weapons, he'd be cowering, turning invisible sounding like a panicked squawking bird which caused Sundancer and Wildracer to laugh as Dragster joined in.

"Man, that would be just like him," Wildracer laughed as the Minicons also watched and chuckled among themselves.

"Agreed, imagine how funnier it would get if Thrust really did that during a hunt." Sundancer added.

Wildracer sniggered as Dragster said. "I'm sure we'll get a chance to see that."

They were so absorbed in their little insults about Thrust that they haven't heard Hot Shot and SideSwipe walk into the rec room.

"Hey guys, what are you all finding so funny?" Hot Shot said as he and SideSwipe were getting their usual Energon Cubes before sitting at a table near them.

"Yeah, it must sound really, really funny," SideSwipe said, the laughter looked so very contagious.

"Oh, we were just talking about what a coward Thrust is," Sundancer laughed.

"Ah right," Hotshot said with a grin. "Yeah, that Thrust is a real piece of work."

Nightbeat and Jolt leaped on over towards the table where the three sat at, seeming to want to join in on the conversation the Street Action Team Mini-Cons were chatting about.

"How much do you guys know about that coward?" Wildracer asked curiously, the other two seeming curious as well. SideSwipe wished he could give them an answer but he wasn't much of a fighter, he was still rather new to the whole thing and hadn't known much about a lot of the Decepticons.

"Well, I've been in a few battles with him," Hotshot said grimly. "I've also heard a lot about him from other Autobots, he is one slimy customer. He comes up with schemes to cause the maximum amount of damage to our side but he isn't always bothered if a few Decepticons get hurt too."

"He's also one of the Decepticons' Tacticians," Hot Shot added.

"A terrible Tactician at that," Sundancer pointed out. "None of his tactical plans even work against us." She couldn't help but burst into laughter again.

Hotshot smirked but then added. "But they have in the past. I dunno if he's losing his touch or something but he has caused us losses perviously."

"I've heard about those," Sideswipe said with a shiver.

They all frowned upon hearing this; however they heard Jetfire and Optimus eventually come into the rec room.

"Hey Optimus, hey Jetfire!" Wildracer beamed as he saw them enter the rec room. Dragster, Sundancer, Hot Shot and SideSwipe all looked at the direction of the two leaders.

"Kids, I heard your powerlinx went well," Optimus said as Jetfire added. "Yeah, sounds like you kids will be thrashing those Cons in no time."

They all nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, we did well, just occupying ourselves with some topics, a good laugh and all," Dragster said as Sundancer and Wildracer remembering the little imitation Dragster did of Thrust and snickered, trying to hold in their laugh.

"We'll see," Optimus chuckled. "I'm glad you kids have settled into your bodies so well. I was worried there might be problems."

"We've been feeling great, though we have to admit the powerlinkx really is very taxing..." Sundancer said as the other two nodded.

"Your bodies aren't used to Powerlinking for too long, but the more you practise, the more longer you can remain powerlinked, but you still suffer the Energon draining. Hot Shot, SideSwipe, Jetfire, the others and I may be able to powerlink longer than others but we also still suffer from the draining."

"Even Megatron and his goons?" Dragster asked.

"Yes, even Megatron and the others also suffer from the Energon draining when they powerlinkx with their Mini-Cons," Optimus replied with a nod.

"Huh, you wouldn't know that the way Megatron carries on," Sundancer scoffed. "Remember all that power he used the first time we met him? I can't imagine how drained he must have been afterwards and for what? To show off?"

"Everyone and everything has limits," Jetfire replied. "There is no such thing as unlimited power. Megatron may have gotten used to his powerlinking overtime perhaps, I don't know." The Space Shuttle gave a shrug, he hadn't been to Earth like Optimus, Hot Shot, Red Alert, and Hoist while still Smokescreen did until much later on.

"Megatron pushes himself to the very limits," Optimus said slowly. "Just when you think he must collapse, he keeps on going. Never under estimate him, he can keep on going when lesser Mechs would have fallen."

The kids began to shiver. "That dude must be mad or something... As if he were going to kill himself doing that..." Wildracer replied. "Or go to the point of going and going until he passes out."

"It's what he lives for," Optimus said simply. "He gives him a kick unlike any other and when he takes his prize..."

Optimus stopped, he didn't want to give them those kind of details. Especially as Megatron had been known to take Autobot concubines.

"Prize...?" Dragster repeated, both he and Wildracer were wondering what was Optimus going to say.

"It's nothing," Optimus said quickly.

Sundancer's mood immediately dropped, looking down at the table and the Mini-Cons chatting away to one another.

"Are you sure, Optimus...?" Wildracer said, very bemused.

"Yes," he said, avoiding looking at Sundancer, he didn't want to distress her.

"Okay then," Wildracer said as Dragster spoke. "Aside from that... Optimus, we were wondering hopefully if no Mini-Con wakes up today... We could go to the same place again like yesterday with Jetfire so that we could race around while Sundancer goes flying?"

"You may as long as Jetfire goes with you," Optimus said with a nod. "Pick another secluded spot, one the Decepticons aren't likely to notice."

"Thanks Optimus." Sundancer said, feeling a little better.

"We promise!" Dragster said, grinning.

"Good," he said with a smile, while over a comm he spoke with Jetfire. "They might ask what I meant later but do not tell them about the femmes. I do not want to distress Alexis."

"I'll keep that noted, Optimus," Jetfire repled through the comm with a soft nod. The link was cut as he looked over at the three. "You guys ready to go out for a bit?" He asked in his usual enthusiastic tone.

"Yep," Sundancer laughed, he was such a charmer it was difficult not to laugh.

Jetfire and the others excused themselves. He greeted Hot Shot and SideSwipe before leaving with the kids as they greeted in return. They made their way to the Warp Room and to the control panel as they began choosing a new place to warp to.

"I wonder where would be a good place to drive around...," Wildracer said as they brought up visuals of different places this time.

"What about somewhere at night?" Sundancer suggested. "Somewhere nice and quiet."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Dragster then pointed at one of the visual images. "How about this spot? It's not too bare and has plenty of good open road for Wildracer and I to drive around. Perfectly out of others' eyes."

"Wow, I totally agree! Hey I wonder if we can use our headlights or see better in the dark than we can while we were humans," Wildracer said.

"You guys will need to test that out," Jetfire stated, a night time outing sounded perfect. Because some of their hunts did take place at night after all, the kids needed experience moving about in it.

"Then let's go!" Wildracer eagerly spoke as Jetfire nodded with a slight chuckle, typing in the coordinates as the Warp Room hummed, ready to warp them. "Alright, the Warp Room's ready and coordinates are set, lets go ahead and head to the location.

Wildracer, Dragster, Sundancer all began heading in front of the Warp Room, transforming into their alt modes as Jetfire also got in position, doing the same thing as he gave the command to launch. One by one, they warped to the location.

"Dude, this is awesome," Wildracer said as they arrived on the dark mountain slope. There were tracks everywhere and in the distance, they could make out the twinkling lights of a city.

"I know," Sundancer said, now very eager to get into the air.

They began willing their headlights on as Sundancer and Jetfire transformed. "You want to try continuing the flight session from yesterday, Sundancer?" He offered her as Dragster and Wildracer began racing one another again.

"Oh yes," she said excitedly, almost bouncing on her heels. "Is it much harder to fly at night?"

"For some yes but we all can fly at night," he assured her.

"Oh yeah, I have seen a couple planes and jets out at night, well some of us can't but we would see them having their special lights on, which warns other aircraft that there are others out there, too since it's difficult to see what's in front of them during the night." Sundancer pointed out.

"Yeah, we have something similar," Jetfire agreed. "But we can also sense others nearby unless they've got a cloaking device."

Sundancer nodded as Jetfire began to teach. "I haven't taught you this but when you take to the sky, you can also fly, or hover in robot mode, something only Seekers and aerial bots can do, like us," Jetfire then demonstrated as he leaped into the air and willed his thrusters on, now hovering a few feet off the ground. "Like this, now you try." Jetfire said with a smile.

She gasped, staring up at him in awe before asking.

"How do I hover like that?"

"It varies for every flyer but it's similar to flying around in alt mode, you just only need to activate your thrusters. Imagine yourself wishing to fly, you should be able to will yourself to activate your thrusters as you leap into the air," Jetfire instructed.

"Okay, I'll try," she said, focusing on flying just like him and the others she'd seen flying, she wanted to be free like them.

It took her a couple of tries but Sundancer was able to activate her thrusters, for a moment losing her balance but quickly recovered. "Whoa!" She yelped in surprise as Jetfire flew right next to her. "You're a fast learner, Sundancer. I'm really impressed." He said with a chuckle. She watched as Jetfire hovered a few feet away from her. "Now try to will yourself to move towards me, it's not that hard, I assure you."

"Okay," she said, willing herself to move forward and she did indeed start to move forward. It was difficult not to start pumping her arms up and down, it just felt so weird floating in the air with nothing holding her up. It was with great relief that she finally reached Jetfire who took her hands and pulled her close.

"Like a natural." The Space Shuttle praised with a smile. For a moment, he looked downwards to check on both Dragster and Wildracer, who were still enjoying themselves, racing each other then returned to Sundancer, asking. "You ready to try again on the landing?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod as he carefully let go and moved backwards.

"Alright now," he said. "Just watch me and you should be fine."

He carefully decreased the amount of power in his thrusters and descended to the ground, with an ease that she envied. He could clearly land a lot faster and just a smooth but he was making sure she knew what she was doing.

She watched as Jetfire when he was close enough to the ground just by a few cm off the ground, he began shutting off his thrusters, smoothly landing. _/Your turn, Sundancer,/_ He said through her comm.

She nodded and tried to slowly decrease her thrusters, she didn't want to do that too much or she'd just fall to the ground. However, she was going way too slow so she decreased the power a bit more as she sank to the ground. There was a certain amount of temptation to simply switch off all power and drop but she resisted.

_-/Good, good. Almost there!/_ Jetfire said as Sundancer can see him nodding a few times. _/You're doing great, Sundancer,/_ He added.

_/Thanks/_ she replied over the comm before looking back at the ground as it came steadily closer.

Once Sundancer was close enough to the ground, she began decreasing more of her thrusters' power. Before she nearly touched the ground, she shut it all off and landed on the ground, staggering just a tad bit but quickly recovered her footing, standing up straight again. "Phew... How did I do?" She asked, looking at Jetfire.

"Pretty good," Jetfire complimented. "I've seen new fliers panic and just fall to the ground, you controlled your descent very well."

Sundancer blinked her optics slightly, seeming surprised at what Jetfire told her. "R-Really...?" She asked, nearly shy. She also had to resist the urge to laugh, thinking of how other fliers would crash to the ground in a panic would be a little funny scene yet at the same time she would feel bad, as it would hurt.

"Hey," Wildracer called from where he and Dragster had stopped for a break. "Looking good amiga."

"Yes, she is," came a voice from out of nowhere.

Everyone began looking around, more so where they think the voice came from. "Show yourself." Jetfire demanded, readying his primary blaster.

There was a shimmer a short distance away and Sideways appeared, arms folded as he regarded him. As Sundancer gasped, Jetfire growled. "You."

"Me," Sideway agreed, his voice containing a smirk. "So, this is interesting."

Dragster and Wildracer quickly rushed to Jetfire and Sundancer's side as Wildracer spoke. "You creep, what do you want from us!?" He growled.

Sideways shrugged. "Not a lot, I was just curious about how you were getting on."

"Because you didn't plan this, did you?" Dragster stated

"No, I didn't plan this," Sideways agreed. "But maybe this could turn out to be a better series of events."

All three of them just stared at Sideways, they weren't liking where this was going, especially with what he said... They had a bad feeling that something will happen sooner or later. Jetfire carefully observed Sideways, making sure that he wouldn't plan one small little thing against him and the others. Behind his mouthplate, he seemed to frown, knowing that it could be a possibility he would expose what exactly happened to the kids to the Decepticons... Especially Sundancer, it would cause a huge uproar about knowing that she's a Femme Transformer.

"And what do you mean by that?" Jetfire asked slowly, hoping he was wrong.

Sideways offered him a tilt of the head that meant he was probably smiling.

"I think the Decepticons will be very interested to know you've now got three younglings with you...especially as one's a Femme."

"You creep, we won't let those Decepticreeps near Sundancer!" Dragster snapped in defence as Wildracer agreed. "Sundancer belongs to no one!" He also snapped in defence. Jetfire had to resist the urge to shoot, he knew now that the purple and yellow motorcycle is very likely to expose the three kids to the Decepticons...

"We'll see," Sideways stated slowly. "Who knows, maybe none of the Decepticons will show any interest but you know...it's been a long time since Megatron took a concubine. He's probably thinking of getting a new one once he gets to Cybertron but he wouldn't need to when there's one right here."

"You..." Jetfire eventually snapped and fired his blaster at the mysterious Mech, that really ticked him off as Sideways chuckled as he faded away before the shots could reach him. His voice lingering for a moment before he was fully gone.

"Hehehehehe... I shall watch, and observe," Sideways' tone sounding off in a blurry sinister echo.

"Damn him," Jetfire growled before turning to Sundancer who was standing frozen there. "Hey, don' listen to a word he says, he's just trying to spook us."

She nodded slightly before looking at him and asking. "What did he mean by cocubines?"

Jetfire knew that Optimus had warned him not to answer her question when questioned about what a concubine is as he simply dismissed the question and said. "Let's just warp back to base, Optimus needs to know what's happened..." He said grimly as the other two Mechs nodded, Sundancer seeming to frown at her question dismissed but nodded, as all four warped back to base.

"Jetfire to Optimus." The Space Shuttle opening a private comm directly to Optimus.

"Yes Jetfire?" Optimus answered, hearing the concern in his friend's voice.

"That slagging Sideways turned up," Jetfire said angrily. "And he implied that Megatron might want to turn Sundancer into a concubine."

There was a moment of silence, then... _/Sideways? ...This is no good, if he's spotted the others.../_

Jetfire started walking on ahead as he dismissed himself from the others, preferring to continue the chat without them getting too curious. "We don't know but knowing Sideways, it is a possibility he will inform the Decepticons about them... What should we do, Optimus sir?" Jetfire asked once he was out of audio receptor range of the kids' own audio receptors.

"Wait," Optimus said. "That's all we can do, if Sideways does call them then it's likely that Megatron will call. He won't be able to resist gloating about the fact that he now knows."

"Alright sir," Jetfire said with a heavy sigh.

With the link cut, the Space Shuttle was very disappointed... He enjoyed teaching Sundancer the basics and now it had to be all ruined thanks to that manipulating Sideways. He had to resist bringing a fist to the walls, he was clearly very angry. He had a bad feeling in his tanks that a lot of things will get worse... Very worse... He grew worried especially about Sundancer, knowing that there are very few Femmes left, the Decepticons would possibly all be wanting her hand.

"Damn, what are we going to do?" he muttered, leaning against the wall, head against arm. He had a feeling Sundancer was going to question what Sideways's words meant and he didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to upset her, she was a good kid and didn't deserve that.

Meanwhile, the three Transformers were making their way to their little hang out area... Or well what they called their little place where they had their human equipment at. The Mechs were talking to one another along the way, questioning about Sideways while Sundancer wondered what did Sideways mean about when he said _'concubine'._

"...I know man, I don't even know what are we going to do now that those Decepticons will know about us," Wildracer said with a sigh.

"I guess it will mean a lot more training for us from the other guys." Dragster said with a shrug as they eventually reached their little hang out room.

"If they let any of us out," Sundancer said gloomily. "But I don't understand...if Mechs can have harems or whatever, how come a Femme can say no? What Femme would want to be in a harem when she could have a single Mech all to herself?"

"Eh, who knows," Wildracer said with a shrug. "Must be one of those things about Transformer culture we don't know about yet."

"I have a feeling though that we may be stuck in here for a while, after Sideways saw us... I guess it's become a high doubt that Optimus won't let us out on hunts at all or something... I want to prove I can handle a Decepticon." Dragster said with a sigh, sitting down as he has his back against the wall.

The Street Action Team Mini-Cons, their partners, had eventually came into their little hangout.

"Heeeeey, Grindor!" Wildracer exclaimed as he knelt down and his partner climbed into his hand. Standing up, he brought Grindor up to his optic level. "You and the others missed us, 'man?" The little Mini-Con gave a nod as Sureshock ran on over to Sundancer, who also had brought her partner up to her optic level while Dragster placed High Wire on his shoulder gently.

"What's wrong?" Sureshock questioned, seeing how sad her partner was.

"Sureshock...do you know what a transformer concubine is?" she asked her partner who looked shocked.

"Where did you hear that?" she demanded.

"Sideways... He appeared earlier when Jetfire was letting me and the others out to stretch out our joints and enjoy our alt forms a bit more...," Sundancer replied.

"Ah, I understand," Sureshock said grimly. "He had no right telling you about such things, you're too young."

"But... What exactly is a transformer concubine...?" Sundancer couldn't help but repeat the question, she really needed to know and it's been gnawing at her now since when Jetfire nearly said it the first time.

"Well...," Sureshock said slowly. "You see since Femmes are relatively rare, they're really prized right?

"Right," Sundancer agreed.

"Well, if Mech has more than one, it shows he's got a lot of power," Sureshock explained.

The Femme Seeker's expression slightly changed, slightly disturbed as she replied. "It doesn't matter to me who has more power than the other or not. If... If I were to choose... I would prefer someone to accept me for who I am, and I'd want that Mech in return to be themselves... I really would hate to be seen as a... Prize..."

Sureshock nodded.

"Some Femmes want to be near a Mech of power, they can sometimes become his mate," she explained. "Others do it because their families will be taken care of or because they don't have anyone. A concubine isn't a mate so she will often end up choosing another Mech to be with but being a concubine does relieve a lot of pressure I guess. She isn't being bombarded with offers while she belongs to a certain Mech.

Sundancer sighed, she knew that there seemed to be no way out of this, or let alone a choice if she did end up being offered to inquire.

She heard footsteps and that it was her two friends, concern crossed their faceplates as Dragster spoke. "Are you alright, Sundancer...? You're really quiet."

"I'm alright," she sighed. "Just still getting used to this whole 'the Decepticons might start asking to marry me' thing."

She looked again at Sureshock and asked.

"Can a Femme refuse to be a concubine or is that something different?"

"It's a little different... Reversed perhaps you could say. It's the Femme that willingly goes or follows the Mech that often has a lot of power without a word from both ends. Inquiring is where the Mech asks and from there it is up to the Femme's choice if she desires to be with that Mech or not," Sureshock said, placing her little hands on her partner's thumb.

"So it's a similar form of what the humans call 'women's rights'. It's the Femmes that have more power than the Mechs on the choices they make," Sureshock added.

That's good," Sundancer said. "I was worried for a moment there."

"Yes," Sureshock agreed before adding hesitantly. "But I'm afraid that doesn't stop some Mechs from being more...persistent. They sometimes do just about everything they can to get the Femme to say yes."

Dragster and Wildracer listened in, their expressions gloomed as they listened to Sureshock's explanations. They felt very sorry for Sundancer, Mechs would fight over her like some trophy because of how rare they are on Cybertron. They exchanged glances together, knowing what they were thinking without needing to be said. They also worry about if Megatron, of all Mechs, had caught an interest in her.

And what about the other Cons, would they be competing with their leader for a shot at her. Urgh, that was a really horrible shock.

"Hey," Dragster suddenly said. "Like we said before, we won't let any of them near you, you don't have to worry about them."

"Yeah 'man! It feels totally wrong even though we're not Cybertronians, that girls should be fought over like trophies or prizes...," Wildracer exclaimed.

"If only there were more Femmes," Grindor agreed with a sigh. "Then there wouldn't be such an issue."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Hmm," Sundancer said. "It seems so strange, if only Femmes can have babies and yet your species barely produces enough. How on Earth does your species still survive?"

"Femmes tend to have quite a few Sparklings," Sureshock said with a slight shrug. "They usually develop several Sparkling orbs which they incubate with their bodies until the Sparklings start to form and grow. Most Femmes aim to have at least one Femme but virtually all their children will be Mechs."

"What would be the maximum and minimum... Orbs... Can Mini-Cons incubate?" Wildracer asked curiously, the others also curious as it showed visibly on their faceplates.

She giggled at this question before saying. "The minimum would be two and the maximum five; most Minicons have three or four Sparklings."

Their troubles seemed to have washed away as they were absorbed on a completely different topic. Sureshock and sometimes both High Wire and Grindor pinching in a couple things were explaining all there is about the Mini-Con's anatomy and cycle.

They hadn't notice when Optimus had stepped inside, he needed to speak with them.

"Oh hi Optimus," Dragster greeted. "What's up?"

"I need to speak with you three," Optimus said gently and they instantly stood up, it sounded important.

"We're all ears- I mean... Audio Receptors, Optimus," Sundancer said as the others nodded, placing their Mini-Cons on their shoulders.

Optimus chuckled slightly before beckoning them to follow him. They did so and he led them to his office where seats were waiting. They sat down and Optimus said.

"Jetfire told me what happened today."

"Yeah... That Sideways came out of nowhere while we were all out and minding our own businesses..." Dragster said grimly with a frown as Wildracer spoke. "We have a feeling that rat... Mechanical rat is going to be spilling the beans about us to Megatron and his Deceptigoons..."

"I fear that too," Optimus said with a nod. "If he does, all we can hope is that Megatron calls to question us. At least then we will know for sure that the Decepticons are aware of you kids. Otherwise it will make planning very difficult."

There was silence for a moment, then Wildracer who was unable to let this question slip his mind, asked. "Hey, Optimus... Does Sundancer really have to choose a mate...? It sounds all unfair for her to be forced to choose a mate out of the blue and if she doesn't get to know that Mech enough."

"I will do my best to ensure that does not happen," Optimus assured them. "I will argue that it isn't fair for her to chose from such a small group when a mate could be waiting on Cybertron. But she is too young to actually bond and considering the fact we are trying to turn you all back to human, that should help our cause."

They all nodded in agreement. Optimus however had to think of a plan about how he could keep them occupied if they couldn't go out for a while thanks to Sideways. The only big issue is to find an alternate for Sundancer, Seekers were known to get very antsy if they remained on the ground for too long due to their strong desire and need of being in the air, he knew other aerial bots would be the same but some did not have that issue too much, being able to remain alright on the ground longer than others.

"I'm afraid that for now, you must all remain indoors," he said gently. "I'm sorry to have to do this but until we know for sure about the Decepticons awareness of you, we can't risk it. But we will do our best to ensure that you are distracted and still receive the training you need."

"We understand, Optimus." Dragster said as he nodded, the others following suit and nodding. "We'll do our best to train harder and be ready for them, right guys?" The Hummer added.

"Right," they both agreed firmly as their Minicons beeped acknowledgment.

"Your good kids," Optimus said, happy they were taking it so well. "You make me very proud."

The Mechs grinned widely while Sundancer smiled shyly.

Before anything else could be said, the Mini-Con alarms had suddenly gone off.

_Author's note. How does this battle go? Do the Decepticons suspect anything? Find out then, until then._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note. Written by me and Mediziner._

_Nice long chapter for everyone, hope you like._

_Enjoy and please review._

"The Minicon alarm," Sundancer exclaimed.

"And we can't go," Wildracer groaned as Optimus stood up.

"You can monitor our progress, use Laserbeak to find the Minicon," he told them as he hurried out of the room, the kids on his heels.

"Got it," Wildracer acknowledged as he looked over at Dragster, who often always had Laserbeak with him but this time they remembered that they left him in the rec room before Jetfire took them out to stretch out their joints. Dragster used a special sort of whistle which sounded very faint and soft, though they eventually see a small speck fly over and that it was Laserbeak.

"Good boy," Dragster complimented as Laserbeak alighted on his hand. "Can you go help the Autobots search for the Minicon?"

Laserbeak gave a little trill before flapping his wings and taking to the air again. The kids watched as he flew after their friends before turning and heading for the computer room.

"I wish we could help the Autobots..." Sundancer said with a sigh as she and her friends waited for the visual screen to turn on.

"Yeah, but we gotta train harder first..." Wildracer replied with a frown.

"And we don't know if the Decepticons are just waiting to show up," Dragster added. "Let's think of it this way, if the Cons do know about us and were all prepared to fight us when we came with the Autobots...this should hopefully throw them for a loop."

"Perhaps just to be on the safe side, I recommend we attack together, in case the Decepticons try to make up separate from each other. We would have more advantage if we stay together." Sundancer said.

"Sounds like a plan," Dragster said with a nod as Wildracer said. "Look, they've arrived."

They all watched as one by one, the Decepticons had appeared. Megatron seeming to look at some of his men, looking at them as if they were giving orders without needing to speak. It wasn't long before Thrust, Starscream, and Cyclonus took to the air and went on ahead. Wheeljack sped on ahead while Tidal Wave split into his 3 compartments as they followed the fliers. Demolishor and Megatron walked on forth.

"Hmm... I hope they don't have anything planned on the Autobots... It would be bad if the 'Cons had gotten an upper hand..." Sundancer said with a slight grim look on her face.

"Yeah but I actaully don't think their looking for us," Wildracer said with a frown. "Unless they think we've gone ahead for the Minicon."

"We'll never know, we should just have laserbeak keep an eye on just Megatron for now, I have a feeling just somehow... He might want to ask Optimus questions perhaps about us while the others go search for the Mini-Con..." Dragster replied.

"Yeah," Wildracer agreed as Sundancer bit her lip as they watched Megatron approach Optimus who stood ready.

"Laserbeak, increase the distance volume so we can hear whats going on." Dragster commanded as the little spy did so, also adjusting his lens so that he's zooming in on them as the two leaders battled.

"Something the matter Prime?" Megatron asked as they grappled with each other. "You seem distracted."

"It's your imagination," Optimus replied calmly.

Megatron just smirked as he began attacking more seriously, seeing if Optimus is telling the truth. If he really were speaking the truth, he would also return as serious as he would do so. He would also know right away if he were to lie, if the attacks returned to him were slow or slightly off.

"Come on Optimus," Wildracer said grimly. "Don't let him psych you out."

"Yeah! Go for it, Optimus!" Dragster cheered as Sundancer looked at Optimus with a concerned expression on her faceplate. Optimus seemed to be just a tad bit off, as if he were struggling to not let Megatron think he isn't fighting him seriously. She would be furious if he began to humiliate poor Optimus.

"Come on," she also murmured as Optimus groaned when he got hit in the abdomen before blocking Megatron's next punch.

"Damn," Dragster cursed.

Dragster gritted his denta, a part of him wished that he could go charging into the battlefield and helping Optimus while the other part of him he had also told to stay here as ordered. "_Hhhh... What can I do...," _He thought to himself before his gritting turned into a frown.

"There must be something...wait a minute," he exclaimed and as the others looked at him, he grabbed a control and spoke into it.

"Laserbeak, can you zap Megatron on his head from behind? That'll distract him and help Optimus focus."

It wasn't long before Laserbeak began flying towards Megatron. He had to look for a place to land on the Decepticon Leader but the movements were very quick it made it hard for him to land on either of his alt mode shoulders or anywhere. With no choice, he landed on one of the tips of his 'antlers'. Looking downwards, he began shooting small bolts of electricity from his head to the tip, which surged slightly along the 'antler' towards the left side of Megatron's audio receptor.

"Argh!" Megatron roared in pain as he clapped a hand to his left audio receptor. "What the blazes?"

"I don't think it's me distracted," Optimus couldn't resist saying.

As Megatron's movement ceased briefly, it was Laserbeak's chance to move to another part of Megatron before he was distracted, aiming to give Megatron a few more jolts of electricity.

"Damn it," Megatron roared, taking a few hurried steps away from Optimus and wildly swatting the air, trying to rid himself of whatever was causing his discomfort.

The three Transformers roared with laughter in the background as they watched Megatron swatting the air, he looked like as if he were being attacked by an angry swarm of bees.

Optimus also seemed very amused and it had apparently distracted him from his own distractions enough to focus again. as Megatron turned his head, trying to see what it was, Optimus said cheerfully. "I'll leave you to it Megatron, I've got a Minicon to rescue."

And transformed before driving off.

Megatron growled as he struggled to find what was zapping him. Cursing himself as he watched Optimus driving off as he quickly slung his tank turret's barrel to his waist and attempted to fire at the Mech before he was out of his range.

"Prime," he roared as he fired off a shot, watching as it exploded to one side of his nemesis.

"Curse it," he snarled before firing off another one.

Optimus swayed to the side, dodging Megatron's blasts. The blasts had eventually ceased when Megatron got zapped again, this time near his neck wires.

"Those little brats," Megatron cursed, he now recognised the cause of the sting and knew those children must have sent it after him.

"Laserbeak, get out of there, now!" Sundancer cried as she heard Megatron's voice. The little spy quickly doing so despite being spotted by Megatron, but thankfully out of his reach and that he would be too small to shoot down.

Megatron growled, knowing it was pointless to start shooting at such a small target but angry all the same. Someone was going to pay for this or so help him, he would tear the Autobots to bits.

"Oh man, that was totally close, dude..." Wildracer said in relief, glad that Megatron hadn't started shooting at Laserbeak.

"You can say that again, at least Optimus is fine for now," Dragster replied.

"Yeah but Megatron's hopping mad," Sundancer pointed out as Laserbeak flew high, keeping a watch on the Decepticon leader while also being out of range. "Oh well, he doesn't really need an excuse to be angry."

"Ah, Megatron's always mad," Wildracer replied with a shrug. "Nothing Optimus can't handle when it comes to kicking old Megatron's butt!" He added with a burst of laughter.

Dragster and Sundancer laughed as well, Optimus had certainly gotten the better of Megatron this time. They watched as the Decepticon leader transformed and raced after Optimus but as a tank, he couldn't go as fast as his nemesis

Their laughter only had worsen at this, eventually Megatron reverting back into his robot mode, deciding to warp to another closer location.

"Poor him," Sundancer said with a giggle. "He must be very frustrated."

This made the boys snigger, imagining what Megatron would say if he ever heard someone call him 'poor'

"Dude, I bet he can't even catch any of us, or even his own soldiers!" Wildracer pointed out with another burst of laughter, his two friends following suit.

It wasn't so bad being on monitor watch, they could have a laugh without having to worry about the Decepticons hearing them. Although it was a shame they couldn't share the joke with the Autobots but maybe later.

"We better find the others," Sundancer now said. "We don't want to miss any of the action."

"Totally agree," Wildracer said as he nodded to Dragster, who commanded Laserbeak to find where the other Autobots are currently located.

They found the Autobots battling the Decepticons, with Megatron angrily firing at anyone within range. Optimus was dealing with Starscream and Thrust who were firing from above while Jetfire and Cyclnus scrapped.

"I wish we could do something to help..." Sundancer said as she watched the entire scene with a frown.

"Yeah... It looks like a stalemate..." Dragster said in agreement. "I wish we could help search for the Mini-Con altogether out there without being noticed."

"Yeah dudes but it's not like we can turn invisible," Wildracer sighed. "If we could, it would be so easy."

"Guys..." Dragster said as both his friends turned to look at him. "I think... I think we should try to help get the Mini-Con while everyone else is distracted... I don't think I can see any other option. I know it's going against Optimus' orders but do you think there's any other choice? It's just a stalemate that's just going on."

"Hmm, I think your right," Sundancer said after a moment. "Let's face it, Megatron was trying to get Optimus to admit that we're transformers, they know about. But they won't be expecting us to appear out of nowhere."

"Yeah, I don't want to be cooped up in here and wait until everyone returns..." Wildracer said, nodding.

"Then let's do it," Dragster said with a firm nod. "But we'll be careful, we won't reveal ourselves until we abosutely need to. We'll take the portable viewscreen and have Laserbeak keep an eye on the Cons, make sure their all together. And we'll take our Minicons just in case."

They nodded as they went to gather their partners, however they were bemused when their larger partners had walked into the warp room.

"Dragster... Why are we in the Warp Room?" High Wire asked, looking up at his partner as the other two did the same, looking up at their partners as Grindor spoke. "We can't leave the base, Optimus' orders if that's what you all might be thinking..."

"They're at a stalemate," Wildracer explained quickly. "We gotta go and help them or they'll be there all day and night."

High Wire seemed to hesitate about what they're planning but then sighed, knowing that no matter how he, or his fellow Street Action Team members would protest doubtlessly, it would not stop them. "...Alright." He said in defeat, feeling that Optimus and the others are going to give them an audio receptor-full of scolding.

"Thanks," Dragster said with a grin. "Come, let's get going."

Sundancer punched in the coordinates and a few moments later, they had arrived at the location. Ducking behind some boulders, they listened to the sound of battle that were close but not so close that they had been spotted.

"Has Laserbeak found the Mini-Con yet, Dragster...?" Sundancer asked as they made their way around the battle, keeping low and quiet.

"Not yet," he said regretfully. "But we gotta be ready when he does."

He paused before saying. "Should we try a distraction if it's too close to the Cons? One like of us appear and pretend we've found the Minicon?"

"I thought the plan was to just stick with grabbing the Mini-Con and warping back to base without being spotted by the others?" Wildracer pointed out.

"It is, I just meant if any of the Cons do spot us and try to come after us," Dragster explained. "But maybe it's a bad idea."

"Let's just stick with the original plan," Sundancer said. "It's our first fight, we'd better keep it simple."

"Okay," Wildracer said, though he really would want to speed the process up but they had to keep quiet.

Dragster checked the portable view screen to see if Laserbeak found the Mini-Con yet, but no luck yet as he frowned, continuing forth, leading his friends and being as careful as they can be not to get spotted.

"I hope this doesn't take too long," Sundancer said quietly. "I'd rather get away without any of them spotting us."

"Same here," her Minicon partner replied.

"Laserbeak still has not found that Mini-Con yet... Maybe it might be underground or something..." Dragster frowned.

"Laserbeak, can you scan for it?" he asked, they needed to speed up the searching process somehow."

Laserbeak did as requested, scanning the ground as he flew. The kids waited for a result with their Minicons, listening for any sign that a Decepticons was approaching but so far, the fighting remained at a distance.

Eventually, a little light flashed on the portable view screen. As Dragster pressed the button to online the screen, it showed Laserbeak looking at a very faint glowing that seemed to be embedded in some oddly shaped rocks.

"That's it," Sundancer gasped excitedly. "It must be."

"Come, let's go check it out," Wildracer said in relief, he'd been getting edgy with all the waiting.

They ran along the line of boulders, heading for the spot where Laserbeak was hovering. They were still keeping a sharp eye out for the Decepticons but everything seemed to be going alright so far.

They hoped at least they would not be spotted primarily by Megatron, especially if he saw Sundancer. They were not sure what to do if he caught optic of her, or if any other 'Cons caught sight of her, then it would be hell for the poor Femme to having to go through some Cybertronian laws.

"At least the Autobots don't want to marry me," she thought grimly as they neared the Minicon location. "I'm safe with them."

"Look," Wildracer whispered. "There it is." The glow becoming more and more visible the more they are getting closer. Laserbeak kept watch from above, circling the area in case any of the 'Cons were to be nearing their location.

"We're almost there," Dragster whispered in an excited tone. "We can grab it and Warp out of here."

Laserbeak suddenly beeped and they glanced down at the view screen.

"Huh, what's wrong Laserbeak?" Dragster asked, scanning it before freezing.

"Hey...Thrust isn't there..."

Sundancer froze right on the spot as Dragster said those words.

"Oh man... Not him... That dude's nothing but a cowering dirty fighter..." Wildracer said in disgust. "We should hurry up before he shows up, man."

"Too late," came a voice right above them and they turned to see Thrust hovering right above them, blasters pointed right at them. "So, Sideways was right about you three...I almost didn't believe him but here is the proof."

Dragster and Wildracer glared at the cone headed Seeker while Sundancer kept close to her friends, also glaring.

"Stay away creep," Wildracer said hotly. "We ain't afraid of you."

Thrust only laughed. "Worthless little weaklings, your threats mean nothing to me and—Well, well, what do we have here... Even one of your friends is a fine looking Femme... A Seeker one as well, too..." His tone turning oily upon sight of Sundancer, which caused the Femme to shudder in disgust.

"Don't even think of coming near her," Dragster growled.

"Yeah, man!" Wildracer said in agreement, also growling. "No one puts their filthy hands on our friend!"

Thrust only chuckled as he simply said. "This will be interesting information for the others... Very, very interesting..."

Growling, the Minicons suddenly combined and stood ready to defend their partners. Thrust jumped slightly, he remembered being tackled by them before but it didn't faze him for long.

"I wonder what lord Megatron will think when I tell him I found a new concubine..."

Sundancer could feel as if she were to purge her tanks at the sound of the word _'concubine'_... "As if we'd allow a cowardly freak like yourself near her!" Dragster growled.

"You won't have a choice," Thrust said dangerously. "As for you two, you might make good slaves once you've been broken in."

They had to do something, but what? Since they were spotted, they knew Thrust would eventually report to Megatron of what the strategist found.

"You know," Wildracer stated. "If you're such a big Mech, why don't you show us what you're made of? Or are you too chicken?"

The sounds of very heavy footsteps began approaching them, and they knew who's heavy footsteps that belonged to...

Looking off to the side, they could see Tidal Wave slowly making his way towards them as he spoke. "Tidal Wave investigates why Thrust not fight Autobots," The large war ship spoke in a gruff yet gentle-sounding voice.

"Hnn...Sparklings," he pronounced, staring down at them, looking at them all in turn. "Two Mechs...one Femme."

"Yes, I can see that," Thrust said impatiently. "Well, what are you waiting for? Grab them!"

At the sound of Thrust ordering Tidal Wave to grab them, they started making a run for it, transforming into their alt modes and speeding away. "Scatter!" Dragster yelled out to his friends.

"Hmm, little Sparklings run away," Tidal Wave stated as Thrust cursed. "Well, get after them," he ordered as he transformed and sped after Sundancer.

Sundancer gasped as she visually could see Thrust after her, she attempted to increase her speed, hoping to elude the cone headed seeker faster, though unsure of how fast his Mach speed is but had to try either way.

Fear was pounding through her, she was terrified that he might actually catch her and do...goodness knows what. She rocketed upwards, hoping that with enough space, she could outrun him or at least be able to dodge.

However, to her disappointment, Thrust had suddenly disappeared off of her radar, he had cloaked. Sundancer cursed to herself silently, needing to find a way on how to evade him, wherever he is.

The other two meanwhile were worried, they knew how scared Sundancer is, and with that snake Thrust on her tail, they feared of him taking her away somewhere. "Sundancer, it's Dragster, how are you holding up...? I lost sight of Thrust... Wildracer's distracting Tidal Wave and I'm currently hiding under a couple cliffs but I can still see you."

"I don't know where he is," she replied rather hysterically. "I...AHHH!"

She screamed as Thrust suddenly appeared right in front of her and she barely avoided colliding with him. His hands reached out to grab her but just missed. She screamed again and unwittingly gained the attention of the battling transformer.

"Huh, what was that?" Demolisher exclaimed, looking around in confusion. "Was that a Femme?"

Cyclonus turned to look at his teammate, but before he could say anything, he also heard the sound of a screaming Femme. Looking in the direction of where the scream came from, he gazed upon seeing a pink, white, and light orange coloured Jet that Thrust is chasing after. "Hey! Up there! Thrust is chasing after a Femme!" Cyclonus exclaimed as he pointed, Demolishor looking in the direction of where Cyclonus is pointing.

"What?" Starscream exclaimed as he also turned. "Primus, you're right."

"So," Megatron said in triumph, smirking over at Optimus. "Still nothing you want to tell us, Prime?"

"No Megatron," Optimus said grimly as he ordered Jetfire to assist Sundancer.

"On it!" Jetfire took to the skies and transformed, racing right after the two fliers.

Optimus frowned, why did the kids had to come out right now...? He was sure he had them stay put at the base...

"Damn it," he muttered to himself, knowing he'd need to have a stern word with them later. He spotted Starscream and Cyclonus showing way too much interest in his daughter and decided to remind them of their place.

In the air, Jetfire began firing at Thrust, who swiftly evaded the shots. "Keep away from her, Thrust!" the space shuttle spat, continuing to fire his alt mode's blasters at the cone headed seeker.

"I should have known you'd be after her," Thrust said in contempt. "Tut tut, your libido apparently knows no bounds."

While Jetfire and Thrust were exchanging spats, Sundancer was beginning to slow down which showed she was getting tired of maintaining the maximum Mach speed she could go. While she felt Thrust was now completely distracted by Jetfire, she began to slowly descend as she transformed back into her bot mode, panting slightly in exhaustion as she activated her thrusters with just enough power to slow her descend. _~If only we stayed back at base... I shouldn't have come along, knowing I'd bring too much attention...~_ She thought to herself.

"Damn, I should have stayed and let the boys go," she added before realising that she wasn't alone.

Sundancer heard someone approach as she turned to see who could it be, though still in fear from Thrust chasing her and she knew she couldn't will herself to flee anymore less risk herself to go into stasis in mid air would resolve in dangerously plunging to the ground...

"Sundancer, you alright?" came a familiar voice and she almost cried in relief at the sight of Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe," she exclaimed. "It's only you."

"Oh, it's not only him," came a sneering voice.

Sundancer gasped as she looked in the direction of the sneering voice, SideSwipe doing the same, readying his blaster. "Reveal yourself!" He snapped, wondering who's there.

A shadow fell over them and they gasped as they saw who it was.

"Well well, a pair of younglings all alone," Megatron said with a smirk, advancing on them. "With no one to protect them."

Sundancer could swore she would offline from the sight of seeing Megatron. Fear worsened over her as she backs up, planning to take to the skies despite how completely exhausted she looks. _~N-No...~_ She thought to herself, shaking in complete fear.

"Who are you calling a youngling?" Sideswipe said hotly, raising his blaster. "You stay back."

"Or what?" Megatron chuckled. "You'll shoot me?"

Sundancer knew SideSwipe was no match for Megatron. Both of them stepped back but Sundancer slightly gasped as her heel felt the edge of a cliff. She would fly but completely too exhausted to do so, and there would be a chance she wouldn't be able to remain airborne if she were to get both herself and SideSwipe to safety...

"If you force me to," Sideswipe declared, trying to sound confident. "And Optimus will rip you a new one if you hurt Sundancer."

"Sundancer...what a pretty name," Megatron mused. "For a very pretty Femme."

The Femme Seeker shuddered, really wanting to get away from Megatron but here she was with SideSwipe, trapped between Megatron and a cliff... With Megatron slowly approaching, her fear continued growing. _~Why me...!~_ She screamed mentally to herself in her processor.

"You're not getting anywhere near her," Sideswipe said as Megatron came even closer to them. Sundancer brought out her weapon and pointed it at the Decepticon leader who merely looked amused.

With a chuckle, Megatron spoke. "How amusing... I don't think you'd had it in your spark to try and shoot me, Sundancer." He continued approaching though Sundancer knew she had nowhere to go, wishing herself that she wasn't too exhausted to fly.

"Don't come any closer, Megatron...!" SideSwipe stood near Sundancer, despite he was no match for the Decepticon Leader, he would dare not to back down defending his friend at least while keeping his weapon aimed at Megatron.

With a loud, menacing chuckle, Megatron. "So amusing when little Autobots try to stand up to me...and _fail."_

With a sweep of his hand, he knocked Sidewipe out of the way who yelped in surprise and pain. Sundancer gasped in shock at this before trembling with fear as Megatron smirked down at her.

Sundancer tried to back up, but only for nearly losing her footing as she stood dangerously at the edge of a cliff...Until...

"Get away from her, Megatron!" A familiar voice ringing in Sundancer's audio receptors as she sees Dragster charging towards Megatron as he skidded, drifting right towards him with as much speed as he could, hoping it's enough to knock the Decepticon Leader off to the side.

"Urgh," Megatron snarled as he landed heavily on the ground.

"Dragster," Sundancer exclaimed.

"Run for it!" Dragster yelled as Sundancer nodded, SideSwipe surprised at this sudden but also fled with the Femme Seeker.

Dragster quickly reversed, spinning around immediately and drove forward, following his two friends, he transformed and ran alongside with them.

"Oh man, I know Optimus isn't gonna be happy you guys came out of the base..." SideSwipe said grimly with a frown. "Wildracer's out here too, isn't he?"

"Uh, yeah he is," Dragster admitted. "But we know where the Minicon is, if we can just grab it, we can get out of here."

"Where is it?" Sideswipe questioned as they dodged fire.

"Laserbeak saw some odd shaped rocks and the Mini-Con is embedded into one of them up far North North East from our location... But then Thrust found us... Followed by Tidal Wave, then we fled." Sundancer said.

"Alright, I'll let Hotshot know, see if he can get it," Sideswipe said as they felt Megatron firing at them.

Dragster opened a comm link directly to Wildracer. "Wildracer, where are you?"

_/I'm near the Mini-Con's location trying to get the Mini-Con but Tidal Wave keeps blocking my path with his hands!/_ Wildracer replied grimly, also sounding exhausted, sounding like he had been trying to get away from the large war ship.

_/Hmm, why don't you distract him and let Grindor grab the Minicon, Tidal Wave shouldn't notice him going for it/_ Dragster suggested.

-/I'll try it.../ Wildracer replied as the link cut.

Looking over at Sundancer, Dragster asked. "Sundancer, can you try to fly again? As long as you're in the air, Megatron can't get you."

"I'm... Not sure if I can still fly again... getting chased by Thrust wore me out..." She replied, frowning.

"You don't have to fly high, just get to a higher point, like that cliff over there," he said, trying to encourage her as he wanted his friend out of harm's way.

Sundancer seemed to hesitate, knowing Thrust might be in the air still cloaked and waiting for her to come around in the skies again but nodded, jumping into the air and transforming as she flew off towards the cliff Dragster directed her to go to.

She landed rather unsteadily, she was feeling very tired but she appeared to be out of Megatron's range. She looked down at the battle, wishing she wasn't so helpless. Maybe she could help Wildracer with Tidal Wave, provide a distraction.

Carefully, Sundancer observed all around, making sure no one is too close or nearby before planning to distract Tidal Wave. Though she was beginning to wear out very quickly, but had to help her friend. Sureshock felt very worried about her friend, wishing there was something she could do. She could tell that she wanted to distract Tidal Wave but he was a very heavily armoured Mech, almost nothing but the powerful weapons could damage him... Unless there could be a weak spot he has somewhere...?

She looked over his massive frame, she couldn't immediately see anything but some part of him must be vulnerable. And then it occurred to her that while his body was heavily armoured, his face had no protection. He did not wear a mask like Optimus or Blurr...maybe if she attacked that part, he would be sufficiently distracted.

Standing right up, she sub spaced a blaster. From the distance she's at, she would need to get at a higher peak in order to fire a shot on his face, cursing as she wished Tidal Wave wasn't such a massive towering Mech. Though she would use the powerlinkx to fire a powerful shot on his face but at the condition she's currently at, would render her unconscious after the use.

Bending her legs slightly, she shot into the aim, more or less leaping for a higher point on this cliff. Landing, she saw she still wasn't high enough so did the same thing again until she was only just below the line of his face. Taking aim, she stuck her glossia out slightly as she fired.

Tidal Wave growled in pain as he staggered backwards, covering his face as he shook the ground slightly. "Tidal Wave angry...who fired at his face!?" The War ship growled, his tone now sounding more of an angry snarling beast.

Sundancer fired again before calling "I fired at your face, you big lug."

"Little femme fire at Tidal Wave?" he repeated as he slowly turned to face her, completely forgetting about Wildracer who finally was able to take a break. "Tidal Wave punish little Femme."

In full rage, Tidal Wave balled a hand into a fist, and attempted to punch Sundancer, but instead hit the cliff under her as it caused a rock slide, causing the Femme Seeker to tumble downwards as she shrieked.

"Ahh," she cried as she tried to fly but was too tired to do so and chunks of rock were flying everywhere.

Hearing this, Wildracer turned in the direction, seeing his friend tumbling downwards. "Oh man, Sundancer!" Forgetting about the Mini-Con, he rushed over towards his friend's location, shouting over the comm link to Dragster. "Drag', Sundancer's down! I'm going to help her!"

"Wait, what about the Minicon?" Dragster exclaimed, even though he was worried about Sundancer, the longer they were out here, the more danger she was in.

"I'd worry about that later man! Sundancer's more important!" Wildracer replied.

"Right," Dragster said as Wildracer leapt down the sliding rocks, pumping his arms as he tried to keep his balance.

"Sundancer! You alright, amiga?" Wildracer cried out as he got to the bottom, digging her out of the rocks.

"I...no," she groaned, her wings had been pretty banged up. "Well, I think I'll be alright but we need to get the Minicon and out of here fast."

Wildracer frowned as he helped his friend up carefully. "I think I should get you back to base first, you're too injured..."

"No, go get that Minicon," Sundancer gasped. "I'll just Warp back myself, then you won't have to worry about me."

"But... Okay..." Wildracer said ruefully as he slowly distances himself so that he can give Sundancer room to warp and she did. Wildracer quickly sped forth towards the Mini-Con afterwards.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" cackled Cyclonus from out of nowhere as he swooped down on the younger Mech.

"Aww no, not him," groaned Wildracer as he dodged a new barrage of shots.

"Oh yes, me!" laughed Cyclonus as he added. "Hey, where did that Femme go?"

"None of your business..." Wildracer growled, itching to powerlinkx with Grindor but decided to save it as he instead sub spaced a blaster out and fired while finding cover.

"Ah...ooh, you little punk," Cyclonus cried as he was hit. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson you won't forget."

"Oh yeah?" Wildracer spat back as he continued firing, very near to powerlinking with his partner, his combat programming kicking in hard.

"Yeah," Cyclonus sneered, blasting away at the rocks protecting Wildracer. "So come on out and fight."

"Okay then! Grindor, powerlinkx!" the little skateboard Mini-Con doing as he commanded despite a bit hesitant, Wildracer revved his wheels once they were attached to his legs as panels on his wrists open up to reveal miniature blasters as he came out of hiding, speeding along as he fired at Cyclonus while keeping his speed maintained to make it harder to be hit.

"Yeee...YOOWwwwww!" Cyclonus howled as the volley of shots hit him and he found it impossible to focus on where Wildracer was. "That's not fair!"

"And neither are you," Wildracer yelled back as he spun and charged towards the Minicon location.

He knew he had to hurry as fast as he could go before his Energon levels would drain too quickly, Grindor warned him not to go any faster than the current speed he is currently maintaining, otherwise he would drain himself much quicker.

"Right little dude," hethought mentally, using a smooth incline to shoot over a massive crack in the ground. He knew that he was being pursued but all of his focus was on getting that Minicon.

_~Need to get that Mini-Con before the others do...~_ He thought to himself grimly, the light of the dormant panel continuing to glow as he kept his optics focused.

"Wildracer, you'll need to disconnect soon," Grindor suddenly said urgently. "If you don't, you'll fall unconscious."

"I can do this," Wildracer said firmly. "Just tell me when I gotta do it, last possible moment."

Grindor reluctantly agreed, keeping his timing program on high priority. As they drew more nearer and nearer, his systems screamed to detach himself from his partner, sensing Energon levels were nearing to critical as he shouted out. "Disengage, disengage!" He panicked.

"Almost there," Wildracer grunted, using the powelinx to make one last high powered jump as he disengaged.

He flew through the air as Grindor also went flying and rolled as he hit the ground. Seizing hold of the Minicon embedded rock, he heaved it out with a supreme effort and gasped. "Warp."

Grindor quickly ran over to Wildracer just as soon as he activated the warp gate, teleporting back to base. "Nngh... Dragster, I got the Mini-Con..." The motorcycle panted as he called his friend through the comm link, clearly exhausted. "Have everyone...Warp back to base." Then, Wildracer slowly went into stasis, completely exhausted as the panel slowly rolled out of his hand. Grindor frowned at this as he wished his friend did not have to powerlink during a battle...especially when they were not fully trained yet as he walked over to his dormant brethren, lightly touching the panel as it glowed.

"Now, who are you?" he questioned softly as he glowed brighter and brighter until it finally morphed into a red and white Minicon who he recognised.

"First Aid," Grindor exclaimed as the pretty Minicon Femme blinked in mild surprise. "Grindor?" she said slowly, gazing at him.

"That's me. One of the Street Action Team members," Grindor nodded with a smile. "It's good to see you again, First Aid. Do you think you can help my partner here? He just collapsed after saving you from the Decepticons."

"Oh my," she exclaimed in surprise. "The poor Mechling, what happened?"

"His Energon levels are low... I feel like it's my fault that he commanded me to powerlinkx with him to give him the speed to reach you before the Decepticons did...while I did tell him to disengage me...he was still very low on his Energon levels, he used the last bit of his energy to bring you back to base...," Grindor pausing before continuing. "He and two of his friends are still inexperienced with the powerlinking so they can't maintain the powerlinkx longer than other bots can."

"I see," she said as he examined him. "Well, the best thing he needs is an Energon drip but I don't know if the two of us can take him to the Med Bay...you do have one I assume?"

When he nodded, she added. "He seems so young to be fighting; surely the War has not taken such a bad turn?"

"Uh...it's complicated," Grindor said just as the others turned up, minus Sundancer who was not in the Warp room. Either she was in the control room or the Med Bay.

"Wow, a Femme Minicon," Hotshot exclaimed as everyone marched forward.

"Welcome," Optimus greeted, bending down to see her. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too, I am First Aid." She said, with a proper greeting as she smiles.

"First Aid, are you a medic?" Red Alert asked with interest.

She smiled and said. "Yes I am."

"We need to help this Mech up to a Med Bay..." First Aid said with worry, pointing to the passed out Wildracer.

"No wonder," Scavenger stated. "That's his first time in battle and his first time needing to use his Minicon partner."

"Why did you kids come?" Optimus asked in a quiet voice to Dragster but it was still obvious he was upset.

"Things felt like a stalemate... No one was trying to get the Mini-Con so we thought that maybe we would just sneak in, grab it and go..." Dragster said with a frown as he added. "We're sorry, Optimus..."

"It was too soon, you shouldn't have come," Optimus stated heavily. "Now Megatron knows for sure your existence and he will act upon this knowledge."

Sundancer frowned, knowing that since Thrust and Tidal Wave know of her and possibly followed by the others... She shuddered, now knowing the consequences that perhaps almost every Decepticon Mech would want her hand...

She'd come back to the Warp room having had a drink of Energon and had brought cubes with her. She knew Optimus was disappointed but at the time, it seemed like the right thing to do. And they had gotten the Minicon.

"Yeah but Optimus...we got the Mini-Con," Dragster replied, Sundancer nodding as she came over to give him a cube.

"You did but it was a close thing," Optimus said with a sigh. "And I didn't like how Thrust went after you Sundancer. But the damage is done and you three did perform better that we expected."

Dragster frowned as he looked at Sundancer, he wished that both he and Wildracer would be able to fly, so that if that slime ball were to aim for her again, both of them would be able to cover her to the best that they can offer.

"Thanks," Sundancer said with a weak smile. "But I think that we always knew one or more of them was going to go after me. I know this makes things more difficult for you guys but I'll do my best to ensure it doesn't impact this mission."

"We'll do our best." Dragster corrected before turning to Optimus Prime, frowning. "But, I'll take whatever punishment...it was my idea..."

Optimus considered him before saying. "We'll discuss this later, I think everyone deserves a break. I am disappointed you broke my command but I am proud of what you did. Come on."

The young Mech gave a nod as he followed Optimus. Sundancer also following close behind, knowing she took a part of this... Wildracer would need to hear this as well once he is online and well enough again.

The Decepticons' PoV:

"I don't believe it, a little Femme with the Autobots," Cyclonus exclaimed wildly, the Decepticons were assembled in Megatron's throne room.

"Yeah," Demolisher said, a little bemused.

"What would a Femme be doing all the way here on Earth?" Wheeljack said, also bemused.

"Tidal Wave never seen Femme with Autobots...thinking Optimus recruited Femme...," Tidal Wave said, he had to kneel by the exterior of the base, due to his massive size making him difficult to even enter any part of the base.

"There's always been Femmes in the ranks," Wheeljack stated. "But their mostly kept behind enemy lines or go on scouting mission. But she looks way too young to be on this kind of mission, same with those other two."

Thrust was oblivious, he seemed softly chuckling to himself, he enjoyed chasing that Femme about...so young, so fragile...he wouldn't mind getting a taste of her lips.

Demolishor looked over at Megatron, who seemed to be thinking about the situation while the others chattered away. While he knew plenty of Autobots himself, that one particular Femme he never knew or seen before which left the Anti-Aircraft Tank wondering... Just who could it be?

"Sir?" he spoke up, turning everyone's attention on him. "Do you know who she could be?"

"I have a theory," Megatron mused quietly. "Do you recall that attack by Sideways?"

"What about it?" Starscream asked with a frown.

"If I'm correct, those projectiles that were meant for the Autobots..." He paused with a quick thought, then continued. "They may have turned those three brats into Transformers. If they were to be used on the Autobots, it would perhaps do the exact opposite: Turn them into defenceless weak Humans."

His men stared at him in shock before Thrust exclaimed. "But what a wasted opportunity, you could have easily crushed them then."

"Why would he want to do that?" Demolisher asked in confusion. "I didn't think he was on anyone's side, why would he help us?"

"Bad Femme human Femme?" Tidal Wave said slowly, he seemed to be having trouble with this concept.

Cyclonus frowned, finding it difficult to process that those three Autobot allied humans are those Transformers that they saw earlier... How Sideways was able to conjure a device to change the species of a race is beyond him and perhaps anyone's knowledge.

"They...did seem rather young," Wheeljack said slowly. "Thing might have changed since I was an Autobot but I can't see Optimus Prime sending for three youngling to join him here. That just wouldn't make any sense. But if those kids were turned into transformers..."

"I'm guessing they're training them. But even if they were trained, they wouldn't take us down either way," Cyclonus said as Demolishor quickly points out. "Cyclonus, it could be a possibility they would possess all of the basic systems we all have."

"Yeah but they ain't got no expereince," Cyclonus scoffed. "They don't know what it's like to 'really' fight, their just a bunch of little punks."

He suddenly smirked before saying. "But I wouldn't mind getting to know that Femme a little better, bet she'll be great in a few orns time."

"As if Prime would ever let you anywhere near her," Starscream said in contempt.

"Hah, if you think he would allow you near her, I find that hard to believe." Cyclonus spat back, followed by cackles as Demolishor shook his head mentally, frowning.

Tidal Wave wasn't sure what to make of this chatter, while he's one of the Decepticons that possesses great strength and durability, he was often the more dim witted of the Decepticons. Why would they...or some...be interested in a Femme that's originally a human?

Starscream's wings flared slightly and he growled. "I've still a better chance than you... and Prime can't deny a request for a potential arranged bonding."

The helicopter continued to cackle, eventually squeezing in a couple words as he says "Only because she's a flier."

Thrust wouldn't mind trying to get his hands on that Femme, the previous thoughts continued to swirl about in his processor, snickering to himself silently. Wheeljack looked at Thrust, then the others and frowned, shaking his head.

He wasn't interested in such a young Femme and maybe a part of him just couldn't bring himself to try to force an Autobot Femme to be his...he wanted to meet the right Femme and win her honourably.

He may be a Decepticon himself now, but he still had very few remaining pieces of him that remained as an Autobot.

"What do you think Megatron?" he asked his leader before Starscream and Cyclonus could argue about their 'chances' with the new Femme.

The others ceased their chatter upon hearing Wheeljack's question to Megatron, straightening themselves and facing the Decepticon Leader while Tidal Wave simply tilted his head slightly upwards, optics upon Megatron.

Megatron considered the question before saying. "While it appears the Autobots have adapted to this situation, I doubt it is ideal for Prime. He knows our laws well enough and will hope to avoid them coming into play concerning his _'daughter.'"_

He suddenly smirked and said.

"Which is why we should insist upon them."

Hearing this made Thrust grin devilishly behind his faceplate as he spoke up. "Megatron, if I may... I, myself, wish to court this Femme as I am the one who found her in the first place. I believe I should get the chance."

"You?" Starscream said in contempt. "What Femme would want you?"

"Plenty," Thrust lied with an oily scheming tone.

As the two jets continued exchanging spats, Wheeljack shook his head... Seeming to him they forgot the point that the Femme is originally a human... Even if now that once human Femme is now a Transformer and has to go by the Cybertronian laws, it also may be possible Sideways' effect wouldn't last forever... When would it wear off is unfortunately, unknown to anyone but that scheming mysterious motorcycle.

"Enough, both of you," Megatron suddenly barked and they fell silent.

"The two of you can 'both' offer your hand if you wish," Megatron continued. "The more offers, the more stressed Prime will be, as will his men and that Femme be. As a former human, she will not be used to our ways, from what little I've observed, there are considerably more human Femmes than normal Femmes so this must be new to her."

"Megatron... If I may, sir." Wheeljack spoke up, everyone turning his attention to the former Autobot. "While none of us, and the Autobots know about Sideways'...unusual abilities, or his plots...it might be possible that the Femme, along with the other two Mechs, may not remain as Transformers forever. But that's just my own thoughts."

"But what if they do?" Thrust said urgently. "We cannot let this opportunity go, we must get our suites in before others have a chance. Besides, it's only a betrothal, by the time she is of Bonding, we should know whether she is remaining a transformer or not."

"She may choose to go back to being a human if there was a possible reverse found on the situation," Wheeljack pointed out calmly, folding his arms. "And as Megatron pointed out, because there are equal genders on Earth unlike Cybertron, it's possible the entire difference may overwhelm her, and it may take her some time to adjust to Cybertronian laws."

"Who cares, she has to obey," Thrust stated loftily. "I don't know why your defending her so much, you heard lord Megatron, this will shake those Autobots up, perhaps make them lose focus."

Wheeljack dared not say anything further in case Thrust may get the wrong idea about him as he remained silent, mentally shaking his head. 'I find it difficult for a human to adjust to Cybertronian laws...' He thought to himself. 'But the laws are laws...'

"It matters now whether or not she remains a transformer," Megatron said dismissively. "The point is that right now she is a Femme who is un-betorthed and thus, some of our number will ask for her hand, as is our right."

He smirked. "So, who would like her?"

Thrust stepped forward immediately yet also eagerly. "I would, sir," The cone head Seeker said.

"So would I," Starscream stated boldly, glaring at Thrust.

"Hmm, any others?" Megatron asked.

Demolisher shook his head as did Wheeljack. Tidal Wave appeared to be deep in thought but it wasn't likely that he'd want a go. Cyclonus also seemed to be thinking hard but his answer could be either yes or no.

"Hmmmm..." Cyclonus thought as Starscream also glared at Cyclonus, hoping that insane helicopter does not say yes... He honestly finds it difficult to imagine someone as him being with a Femme, thinking with that kind of personality would scare off just about any type of Femme.

"Well, it might be fun," Cyclonus finally said with a grin. "Let's see who she prefers."

"Great," Wheeljack thought with a grimace.

Now both Seekers were glaring at Cyclonus, then eventually at one another.

"Tidal Wave thinks this is pointless... Femme is still human to Tidal Wave even if now Transformer..." Came Tidal Wave's gentle deep voice as he stood to his normal towering height.

"Finally, someone saying something of sense," Wheeljack muttered to himself as Megatron nodded at his largest solider.

"Very well, perhaps we should call Prime and give him the good news," Megatron stated with an evil fanged grin.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, _


End file.
